Soul Mate for Life
by insanereader101
Summary: Emily's back at Rosewood, wanting to start a fresh new life in the town she left behind. After finding out she was a warewolf, she had to leave to get used to things on her own, and to try and find her real parents. She find her mate Samara, but can she control her emotions and feelings around her? Will Samara accept her, or run away?
1. Chapter 1

**Emily's POV**

So, here I am, back at Rosewood, back where it all began. I looked around me, smiling. It hasn't changed. It was like it used to be, small, quiet. As I sat down on the park bench, everything seemed to slow down, and I swore, that for one second it was like all the memories of this place came crashing down on me. I left for a reason, but now that I'm back, I intend to stay. My life hasn't been that same since….since I first turned into a werewolf. I ran after my first transformation, ran as far away as I could. I was alone when it happened; my parents had no idea what I was, and were shocked when they saw me turned. I found out that I was adopted, and had been searching for my real parents, but to no avail. The things that I found out about myself were incredible. I learned to control my temper, since I could be dangerous to anyone around me if I were to get angry. Looking at my watch, I sighed and slung the bag pack over my shoulder before making my way home. My parents were expecting me home, I haven't seen them in almost a year.

As I made my way to the house that I've lived in most of my life, my heart started to pound faster. I was nervous for seeing them after being on my own for so long. I hesitated when I went to knock the door, but after some time, it automatically opened. I heard a gasp and looked up to see my parents on the other side, just looking at me. After what seemed to be a long time, I felt my mum pull me into a hug. I heard her sob.

"It's been a while since I've seen you Emily."

"I know, and I'm sorry, but I need time away, away from this place, I just couldn't risk hurting anyone without learning how to control myself. But I've missed you guys two." My voice was quiet, almost too quite. I saw my dad over my mums shoulder and he smiled at me, happy to see me again after such a long time. After all the hugging and the crying, they led me into the living room, and we talked about all the things that I've been through since I was away. The conversation was going fine, until I told them about, well…..the awkward stuff, like knowing when you've found your mate. When I told them about how sexually active I'll be feeling, they spit out there drinks and I looked down bashfully. Oh yeah, I forgot to mention that I'm gay, have been for a while.

"So, uh, how do you know that you've, uh….found her then"

"I can't explain it, but apparently my whole body will freeze and my inner wolf will mark her by putting my scent on her somehow. My heart will beat faster whenever she's around, and like I said I'll automatically feel aroused after meeting her."

"My parents blushed at the information and I bit my lip, this must be so awkward for them to know this bit, but I had to tell, so that they'd know when I start acting funny. After the talk with my parents, they led me to my room and told me to rest since I must be tired. My room was still the same. My bed looks like it hasn't been touched since I left. Before going to sleep my parents had told me that they already enrolled me to school. The same school that u used to go to. I told them that I'd start tomorrow. I wanted to start as soon as possible.

**Next day**

I walked through the doors of my school, looking at my schedule. I haven't seen anyone, not even my old friends, who till this day have been supportive. I ended up telling them what I was a month after it happened. At first they laughed and thought that I was just joking. But when I showed them, they stood there shocked, and since then, they've been supportive. We've been emailing and calling, just like I did with my parents, but it wasn't the same as it used to be when my life was normal, when I didn't have to worry about anything.

As I came up to my locker, I heard squeals behind me, and before I knew it I was engulfed in a hug by none other than my three best friends, Spencer, Aria and Hannah.

"Oh my god, when did you get back?"

"Yeah, you never told us when you were coming, we would have picked you up"

"I wanted to surprise you guys, looks like it worked."

"Oh my god, it's so good that your back."

"So have you, well you know…found your special one?" I laughed at Hannah and shook my head no. I've told them all about the awkward stuff, like I did with my parents, and ever since then they've all been bugging me, asking if I found the one.

"Well, that has too change, we are going to help you"

"Guys, you don't have to do that, honestly I'm in no rush, I can wait."

"Nope, wev've decided, you need a love life Em, you haven't had one ever since you've told us about you"

"Uh….fine, I can't say no to you guys can I? Anyways, I've got to go, looks like I have a free right now, so I'm just going to work out for a while at the gym."

"Yay! I've got a free to, I'll come with you"

"Hannah, since when do you work out at the gym, I though you said you don't like being around sweaty people."

"Aria, I so did not say that, I just said that sweaty people smell and that it won't be worth being around them, well, not unless there cute guys, then I could totally stand it." I laughed and shook my head, still the same old Hannah.

"Speaking of working out, it looks like you grown some muscle on you, you look…..more fill out, have you been working out while you were away."

"Yes, I have been, but I think at the same time it's due to….well you know." Spencer shook her head, understanding what I meant. Another thing that's changed about me is, my body. More muscles began to show.

The bell rang, and me and Hannah went to get changed in the locker rooms. When we got to the gym a few people were already there. I went on the treadmill and so did Hannah. However, after only 15 minutes Hannah got tired and said she'd take a break. I had to laugh. Hannah dodged her towel at me, but I ducked, causing it to go flying over my head instead.

"What, running is tiring….besides, I did pretty well, normally I get off after 5 minutes and I'm tired. At least I did an extra 10 minutes."

After a while on the treadmill, I started lifting weights. Hannah was shocked when I picked the heaviest ones and started pulling them up and down. Because of my new found strength, this was like picking up my bag pack. I stopped after a while, and put them down. I was already sweating. I grabbed a plastic cup and gratefully drank the water from the dispenser. When I quenched my thirst, I turned round and accidentally knocked someone over, but before she could fall my arms snaked around her waist stopping her from falling. It went by so quickly that I didn't even notice her push away from me and start yelling.

"Watch where you're going! I could have seriously hurt myself!"

I stood there, not paying attention, my whole body froze, and I could hear my own heartbeat beating faster with each breath I took. In front of me was the most beautiful, girl I've ever seen. Long straight blonde hair, but sky blue eyes. Her mouth was moving but I couldn't hear what she was saying. A sudden rush of heat travelled through my body, and I gulped slightly.

"Chill Samara, it was an accident, no need to bitch about it!" I snapped out of my daydream and saw Hannah next to me with her arms crossed and eyebrows raised. The girl known as Samara huffed, and stormed out. I couldn't help but stare as she did, but when she turned around to glare at me, I looked away. Hannah, seeming to notice, slapped my shoulder.

"Ok, what was that? You were like…..I don't know, it some sort of trance, you were…" Her words trailed off, and her eyes widened. I knew then that she knew what I knew, that Samara was my one, the one that I've been waiting for.

"No way! Oh my god, Samara? Like seriously, damn you, why couldn't you have picked another girl!"

"What's wrong with her?" I smiled dreamily, thinking about her.

"Eww, no….it's just that, she's, well she's the new head cheerleader, and…..a total bitch"

This got my attention, and I looked at her frowning. My mate, a bitch?

"I'm sure she can't be that bad…."

Hannah dragged me by the arm and into the locker rooms, we got changed then went to our next class. I spent the rest of the day, thinking about her. I couldn't seem to get her out of my mind. Then after the day ended, I saw Hannah and my other two best friends make their way towards me.

"So, Hannah told us about what happened, is she seriously you're mate?" I nodded my head at Spencer's questions, and all 3 groaned.

"I'm sure she can't be that bad, I mean, what did she do to make her a seem like a bitch to you guys?"

"Oh, where do I start, she called Hannah a fat pig when she first came here and has been ever since, she's jealous of me because I'm smarter than her, and she hates Aria because, she's friends with us. She met Aria first and they got along, until Aria saw how rude she was and stopped talking to her, and now well….she hates Aria."

I just stared at them with wide eyes, great. How am I going to get the attention of a girl who happens to be rude to my best friends? I don't know how I'm going to do. I sighed and looked down. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I looked up at Spencer who was giving me a symphathetic smile.

"Look, we may not get along with her, but she's your mate, so we're all going to do whatever it takes for you to get your girl, ok?"

"What? We are?" Hannah huffed and crossed her arms, not liking the idea. But when Aria nudged he she looked at me and bit her lip, sighing. She pulled me into a hug, then let go. "Ok, fine, but I swear if she calls me anymore names I would not hesitate kicking her ass." We all laughed at her sense of humour. As we were walking out of school I looked out onto the open field, and saw Samara. It looked like she had cheer practice. My friends looked to, and when they noticed that I wasn't going to look away anytime soon, Hannah punched me on the arm, and that certainly got my attention.

"Ow!, what was that for?"

"To snap you out of your day dream, now come on lover girl, we are going over their, and you, like a gentlema…..I mean gentlewoman, are going to apologize for almost knocking her huge ass over, and before you say anything, no….I am not going to apologize to her, because she was technically not being nice."

She dragged me all the way there, the rest following behind us. Once we got close enough, we stopped. A girl on the squad saw us, and whispered in Samara's ear. She looked at us and suddenly scowled. Her hips swayed as she walked this way and I can't help but notice.

"What do you guys want, as you can see we are busy."

"Not here to talk to you…..are best friend Emily has something to say to you, don't you Em?"

"I uh…..uh, sorry for knocking you over earlier, I should have been more careful."

I saw her face soften a little bit, but then her walls came up again and she scowled. 'Yeah, well, just be more careful next time.' I wasn't paying attention to what she was saying. All I could hear was the loud thumping of my heart as it sped up to a dangerous rate. I saw a piece of her hair fall across her face, and on instinct I softly reached my hand up to caress her cheek before putting the stray lock behind her ear. She blushed at my actions, and I heard some of the girls awww. But before anything else could happen, she slowly took my hand of her face and walked away, telling the others to stop staring and get back to work.

"Ewww, I feel like I wanna hurl, seriously, that was sickeningly cute, but it's just too cute for my liking."

I snapped out of my daydream and smiled, before blushing. I felt all of them laugh at my shyness before we all headed home. Maybe coming back now was the best decision that I ever made.

**Ok, so what do you guys think? I know I haven't finished any of my other stories and that I seem to keep starting a new one, but I just can't help it, every time I get an idea I just have to write it down somewhere. Anyways, please review and tell me what you think about it. Oh and if you guys have any suggestions about what to do for the next chapter then please don't hesitate to ask, I could use all the help I can get.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Emily's POV**

5 steps, I told myself. All I need to do is walk 5 steps and I will be in front of her table. I've been debating this to myself for at least 2 minutes, standing in the cafeteria. I must look like a right old idiot just standing here. As I stared at her sitting there, I couldn't help but admire her more closely. The way she smiled, the way she laughed. I registered it all in my brain, not daring to forget. As if sensing my stare, one of the cheerleaders looked up and saw me. I saw her smirk knowingly and I looked down, blushing at being caught. I picked up what she said, due to my supernatural hearing.

"Hey Samara, she's still staring at you."

Her head whipped round in my direction and our eyes met. We were looking at each other, intensely, before I smiled slightly, which cause a light hint of pink to coat her cheeks. I heard the giggles of the girls around her, and couldn't help but smile. It was good knowing that I made her blush like that.

"Em, hello…Emily!"

A hand was waving furiously in front of my face, and I snapped out of my daydream. Beside me were Aria, Spencer and Hannah. Spencer had a smirk on her face, along with Aria, whilst Hannah stood there rolling her eyes. I bit my lip and we sat down at the table we usually sat at. It was strange. This feeling that I got every time I looked at her. I wasn't used to having feelings for people. It's been 3 days since I touched her cheek, three days when I first made her blush. Since then I haven't really done anything else. I've admired her from a far, but I haven't had the courage to talk to her. I was too shy.

"Oh god, she's in Samara land again, I swear we should like just drag her by the arm and place her on there table or something."

That comment caught my attention and I looked up at all of them sheepishly. Like I said to my parents, I will get all these feelings once I meet my mate. And I have. The sexual tension isn't there yet, but I know that it will be, and once it happens, I'll be finding it difficult to control myself around her. That much I know. "Sorry guys, I just can't get her out of my mind. I think about her all the time, it's hard not too stop." I felt a hand on my shoulder, and I looked up to see Aria smiling at me. I smiled back, knowing that she knows how I feel. I know about her feelings for . We all do. All of a sudden, Hannah's eyes widened and she looked at me with a huge smile on her face.

"I've got an idea! If there's one thing that Samara loves, it's jocks. She babbles about them all the time. Like this one time, there was this girl, Olivia I think her name was, and Samara gushed about her none stop for like 2 weeks. They ended up going out, but I mean, it didn't last long before Samara turned her attention to another Jock."

"Wait, is Samara gay to?"

"Yeah, she's totally gay. I mean it's not easy to spot, but apparently she came out to her parents and they were cool with it."

"At least that's one less thing I have to worry about."

"So Hannah, let me get this straight, you want Emily to be Jock?"

"Yeah, it would totally capture her attention."

"But Emily is sort of already one. I mean she goes to gym class."

"Yeah, but Samara doesn't go anywhere near the gym unless one of her friends was going with her. She's always near the field, and I've even seen her in the pool area watching the swimmers."

"Okay, but what sport can Emily join then?"

"Well, I can join the swim team again."

"No, Em….don't just join the swim team, do more than one sport, that way you'll really impress her. Samara likes sporty people, because she's also into sport. I've seen her join the volleyball club and the basketball club."

"I'm not that good at either one of those, the only thing I'm good at is swimming."

"Wait! I know one that you could join. Why don't you join me in Soccer? I could totally help you out, and you'll be a pro in no time."

"That's a great idea Spencer. See Em, no problem."

I smiled at Hannah. This was a brilliant idea! If I joined at least two sport teams, I could easily impress her in no time and get her attention. The maybe she'll talk to me, or at least acknowledge me more. The bell rang signalling the end of our lunch break and we all got up and groaned. I had Chemistry class next, and I absolutely loathe science. When I got to room I sat down next to Spence. We were paired up, and apparently for the rest of the year, which was great. However the class felt like it last so long. I almost feel asleep before Spencer had to nudge me awake. After it ended I immeadiately signed myself down for the swim team and the girls soccer team. The soccer coach was surprised to see me since I've never in my life joined before.

"So, what position would you like to play Fields."

"Uh coach, we could always have her as a goal keeper, or even a midfielder." I looked at Spence, greatful for her pitching in at the right time."

"Hmm I don't know, we'll have to test her accuracy and how fast she is with the ball. After school, you and her will meet me here, and we'll put your skills to the test, understood Hatsings?"

"Yes coach, understood."

"Good, now you better get going, I don't want you to be late for your last class."

Spencer high fived me, and I chuckled. We both laughed as coach walked away. We have a free next. In the distance I saw, Samara and the cheerleading squad. She was making a pyramid, and she was top. I heard them cheering, watching the way she moved her arms and legs. Spence saw this and dragged me down.

"Wait, where are we going?"

"We are going to watch your future girlfriend."

We sat down on the bleachers, watching the cheer squad. I was glad that Spence dragged me here. I felt her chuckle beside me every time Samara did a flip and I would slightly jump, thinking she's fall her hurt herself. But my instincts told me to keep her safe, which was one of my main priorities. But then I heard gasps and panicked voices when the pyramid began to wobble. A football jock had hit the ball to high and in ended up hitting the girls in the middle row, causing Samara to wobble. I heard her scream and I was gone in a flash. Spencer tried calling my name, but I didn't stop. In no time I was in front of them and just before she could fall onto the ground she landed in my arms. Her arms were wrapped around my neck, holding tightly, and her face was buried in my shoulder. She looked up at me with wide eyes after a few seconds.

"Emily!"

I saw Spencer run towards us, her eyes worried and concerned. I nodded my head and told her that she was alright. The cheer squad was crowding around us now, just looking on in amazement. But I didn't pay attention to any of them; instead I focused on my mate. I so worried, my heart was pounding at an alarmingly fast rate. I leaned my face closer towards hers looking into her eyes, checking if she's okay.

"Are you okay, are you hurt?"

I saw her open her mouth, and close them. After what seemed like a long time, she shook her head no, and I kissed her forehead and settled her down on the ground. I heard the girls awing again and I coughed awkwardly before nodding at them and walked away following Spencer. But before we even took 5 steps, I felt a soft hand grab my wrist. I turned around and saw Samara their.

"Hey, I just wanted to thank you….I uh, would have been hurt badly, but you saved me, so um thanks."

My hand slid down to capture her hand in my own, and I brought it to my lips and kissed it gently, all the while looking into her eyes. Then I smiled and dropped it, looking at her. "It's no problem, if anyone else were nearby they would tried to do the same thing I'm sure."She nodded in understanding before scratching the back of her neck then slowly backing away. Once she was out of earshot, Emily nudged my arms and smirked at me. I looked at her with an eyebrow raised.

"What?"

"Okay first of all that was so cool!" You got there in like 1, not 0.5 seconds, and second of all, what was that back there, you were like being all suave and cool."

"Hey I was not suave, I was just being myself, besides, you guys have never seen my romantic side."

"True, but still! I think she swooned. I mean most of the other girls on the cheer squad did."

I laughed and we both walked to the changing rooms to get ready for soccer try outs. Once we were ready we met the coach on the field. First she gave me some basic training excercises, then she tested my goal keeping skills. I save every single shot, and I could see the coach nod, obviously impressed. Afterwards she tested me as a midfielder, and I got past Spencer and scored in no time.

"Wow, impressive Fields. You could count yourself in. Now, since your better at both, which one would you rather do?"

"Um, I would like the midfield position."

"It's settled then, midfielder it is, I'll see you on Monday after school, be there on time"

We both got changed and met up with Hannah and Aria. "Oh my god, is it true?" I scrunched my eyebrows together and looked at Spencer, confused.

"Is what true?"

"That you save Samara from falling down the pyramid!"

My mouth hung open in shock. It only happened an hour ago, but yet it seems like a lot of people have been talking about it. I saw Spencer, once again smirking and she coughed to get all our attention. "Yes, It's true, you guys should have seen it! She was there in like less than a second. It was so cool, oh and you should have seen everyone's face. They were like so shocked. She came out of nowhere and swooped in to save her. It's a good thing nobody saw us on the top of the bleachers though; otherwise they'd be questioning how you got down so quickly. Oh and get this, Emily was totally being romantic, she kissed her forhead, then when we walked away Samara thanked her and Em was totally cool and suave about it, even kissed her hand!"

"Em? Romantic? Wow, wish I would have been there, I would've loved to see that."

They all laughed and I blushed. To be honest, I didn't know where it came from. It just happened just like that, and before I knew it I was kissing her hand. I shocked myself, but I was so happy at what I did because I know she liked it. I just hope that once I join the swim team, that she'll be even more impressed. But with what happened today, it think I don't need to impress her much.

"You know Em, I think you've already captured her attention, not to mention made her swoon!"

I smiled knowingly, knowing that she was right. I did capture her attention. But I wanted to do more. I need to be closer to her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Emily's POV**

I ran, pass the players on the other team, dribbling the ball with great speed. With the heel of my foot I passed the ball to Spencer and she took a shot. The crowd went wild and so did the girls on our team. It may have only been a practice game, but Samara was watching, along with some of her friends. I didn't expect her to watch seeing as how she had cheer practice only 5 minutes ago. The team high five both of us and me and Spence went to get some water. I could feel the sweat dribble down the side of my face. I wiped it of with the back of my hand, and took my shirt off, leaving me in a workout vest. I felt a nudge and saw Spence nudging her head in Samara's direction. When I spotted her, she ducked her head shyly and pretended to listen to something that her friend was saying.

"Looks like miss cheer bitch is melting every time you look at her, way to go Em!"

"Hey, don't call her that…."

"Okay, okay no need to get mad."

She put her hands up defensively and I glared at her. I didn't like it when they called her a bitch. They may have seen her bitchy side, but I know she's really not like that. I've seen a softer side to her ever since I saved her life that day. I was about to tell Spencer that all was forgiven, but I heard some commotion behind me and I saw some guy chatting up Samara. I felt my blood boil when he ran his hand down her arm and slipped it around her waist. Samara obviously looked uncomfortable and tried to get out of his grip. Letting the water bottle fall down from my hand I walked up to them and tapped the guy on the shoulder. He scowled when he looked up, obviously annoyed at being interrupted.

"Hey you ass, can't you see she's not interested, take the hint."

"Who are you, her mother?"

I grabbed his arm, yanking it of her waist and faced him towards me. When we were face to face I glared at him and clenched my fist. I didn't like this guy hitting on my girl. Well, not my girl yet, but she's still my mate, and I don't like anyone trying anything on my mate. "Brad, stop it, I'm not interested in you okay, and like I said before leave me alone."

Brad turned to her, and stroked her cheek with his hand. Samara slapped it away and Brad's friend's ooed, obviously shocked that she had rejected him. By the looks of it, it wasn't the first time he's been rejected by her. "Come baby, I know you want some of this, all you need is a tumble with…." That was it, I've had enough of this guy. I turned him around once again, and poked his chest. This was all I could do for now. With the rest of the people watching I can't lose my temper. "Once again, leave her alone, she's not interested so get lost before I do something…..that I won't regret."

"What are you gonna do about it….your just a girl." I was about to punch him In the face, when I felt Samara go to my side and loop her arm with mine. My heart rate sped up and I softened at her touch. But I wasn't sure why she's holding on to my arm. She looked at me briefly before looking at Brad.

"Listen, there's a reason why I've said no okay, one I'm not into guys, two you're a jerk who only thinks with his dick, and three she just happens to be my girlfriend, so get lost, I don't' want to have to embarrass you for the third time." My eyes widened when she said girlfriend, and I felt her grasp on my arm tighten, then I got it. I knew she was just doing this to get him to stop bothering her, and I was more than happy to oblige. Brad looked at us and folded his arms raising his eyebrow, and then he smirked. I wanted to wipe it off his face, but I felt Samara rubbing my shoulder, telling me to calm down.

"You and her? Together, yeah right, I bet you're just saying that to get me of your back, yoru not together."

"Who are you too say we aren't, of course we are you ass….."

"Yeah right, prove it."

"Fine, if you say so…."

I felt her let go of my arm and grasp my face with her hands, then she slowly leaned up and pressed her lips against mine. First I was shocked, but then when I felt her kissing me, I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her closer, kissing her back. I felt her tongue lick my bottom lip, asking for entrance, and I opened up letting our tongues meet. I heard her moan into the kiss for emphasis. Although she was only doing this to get him of her back, it felt real…..it was too good to be fake. It was magical, just purely magical. I was losing myself in the kiss. Her lips were so soft and so gentle against mine. When we needed air, we both pulled back. She wrapped her arms around my neck and layed her head on my chest looking at Brad, whose eyes were wide and fist clenched.

"You were saying?"

"You know what, whatever, you would never put out anyway, you're just a sl…."

Before he could finish those words, I softly got out of her arms and walked up to him. When we face to face, I lifted my leg up and kneed him in the balls. I heard Spencer laugh and Samara giggle behind me. I knelt down and leaned in close to his face glaring at him with pure hatred.

"If I ever see you near her again, that's not all you'll be getting." With that I stood up and walked back towards Samara, grasping her hand in mine and getting away from the crowd that was starting to form. Spencer followed, and when everyone was out of earshot I let go of her hand and turned to look at her.

"Hey are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine, thanks so much for saving me back there, couldn't have made him leave it wasn't for you."

"Uh, no problem, I mean anyone would have done the same, I mean…it was nothing, I…." But before I could finish her lips were on mine again, but only for a few seconds. When she pulled back I was in a daze and she giggled and tapped my nose. "That was to stop you rambling, and because you're cute when you ramble. With that she walked away and I was left standing there in a daze over what had just happened. I heard several giggle behind me, and looked to see all my friends laughing at the look on my face.

"What?"

"Hmmm, looks like she likes you then. Man that was quick, I mean it's only been two weeks, but she must have been impresses with you."

"Yeah, you should have seen her when we watched you swimming yesterday, when you got out of the pool I could've sworn I saw her drool at you in your costume."

"Really?"

"Yep, looks like the plan worked….."

"Now all you need to do is ask her out on a date."

"Ask her out!" Crap, I'm not good with this sort of stuff, I mean I ramble….what if I say something stupid or do something stupid in front of her. I'm not good with the whole dating thing. I've never even asked anyone out before let alone take them out on a date. Oh crap! What if she doesn't like the date or something happens that could end in disaster. Stop it Em, you won't know unless you try. Oh great, now I'm talking to myself.

"Oh god, I think her brain is going on an overload, Em snap out of it, Em!"

I heard Aria yell my name and I looked at her.

"Chill, were going to help you out, all you have to do is ask her out, and be romantic about it, maybe give her a flower or something. And ask while she's infront of her friends, it shows that you don't care if anyone is watching. Plus her friends would totally accept you and like you for her."

"But what if I make myself look like a right old idiot. My love life hasn't exactly been great."

"Em, chill okay, like we said, we're gonna help you out."

"Yeah, yeah ok…thanks"

I was totally distracted for the rest of the day. I couldn't' concentrate very well in class, and I've been told of for daydreaming. When the day ended I went to my locker, feeling exhausted. I may have not done much today, but just thinking of a romantic thing to do is tiring work. When I opened my locker I put all my books in and closed it shut. I felt a tap on my shoulder and saw Hannah with a flower in her hand. I frowned, confused as to where she got the flower from.

"Here, it's an orchid….it an the florists during my free. Apparently it means beauty, love luxury and strength. Go give it to her and then just go with the flow and ask her out. We'll be watching. She's In the gym right now, go go!"

She ushered me with her hands and pushed me through the gym doors. I tried protesting, but it was not use. I saw the rest of my friends in the gym to, pretending to work out. Taking a deep breath, I hid the flower behind my back and walked up to her. She was leaning against the wall, talking to her friends and laughing at something. Her back was turned to me and for that I was grateful. When I was right behind her, they giggled, and Samara turned round confused, but when she saw me her face lit him and she bit her lip.

"Hey…."

"Hey yourself….."

"I uh….um, this is for you" I brought the single orchid out behind my back and gave it to her. She gently took it and smelled it, before smiling and blushing. I heard her friends giggle and blushed myself. I scratched the back of my neck with my left hand, a habit I did when I was nervous.

"I was wondering….um, uh….if your maybe, not busy…..that you'd like to, uh….go to dinner with me sometime at this great Italian place nearby. I mean, I understand if your busy or if, you've got stuff to do, I just thought that, oh god, I'm gonna stop talking now…"

Samara chuckled and I blushed a bright red, looking down at my shoes. I felt her step closer towards me before lifting my chin up with two of her fingers, making me look into her ocean blue eyes. I gulped nervously. Being this close to her did things to my body, and right now it's slightly turning me on.

"I would love to go to dinner with you…."

"Really? I mean really? Uh great! Is it okay if I get your number?"

She giggled and took a pen out of her bag before writing her number on my hand. "There's my number, text me where, when and the time, and I'll text you back my address." With that being said, she kissed me on the cheek and I grinned like an idiot before politely saying goodbye, and walking out the door. As soon as I did I got my phone out and saved her number in my contacts. After a while, my friends got out and smiled at me.

"See that wasn't so hard."

"Are you kidding me, I was so nervous back there, I could barely even breathe properly."

"You should heard her when you went out, she squealed and gushed about how excited she was to her friends. We even heard her saying she hopes you'd text her tonight. I think she really likes you Em. I've never seen her this happy about going out with someone. I mean sure she's been happy with all the other girls she dated, but she was like over the moon as soon as you walked out the door!"

"Really?"

"Yes really"

I grinned like a mad woman and we all went our respective ways. Hannah told me she was going to come over and help me pick out an outfit to wear. I told her she didn't have to but she insisted. Saying something about wanting me to look hot for my first date with someone that I really like. I can't wait to take her out on the date, I'm so excited.


	4. Chapter 4

**Emily's POV**

I bit my lip for what seemed like the one hundredth time that day. I've been staring at phone for a while now, contemplating on whether or not it was the right time to call her. I didn't want to seem clingy or needy in any way, so I thought I'd wait. But now that wait it killing me. I just have to hear her voice. I felt eyes staring at me and saw my mother with a slight smile on her face.

"What's got you looking all nervous like that? You've been staring at your phone for almost half an hour, are you planning on calling, or even texting somebody anytime soon?" I blushed and nodded my head, to which she laughed and sat down next to me on the sofa. I saw her peer at the name on the phone, and she looked at me questioningly. I haven't told my parents about her yet. I wanted to wait till I got to know her. But by the looks that my mother is giving me, that's not going to happen. Ever since I could remember she's always been trying to set me up with people. They were nice and all, but none of them were my type, and there were, as people say "no sparks".

"Who's Samara?" She said in a teasing tone. I groaned and grabbed the sofa cushion, covering my now red face with it. I felt hands trying to pry my fingers of it, but I gripped on it tighter, which caused the laughter to burst from her lips. I peeked and saw her grinning above me. I finally pulled my face out of the cushions and looked at her. "Okay, okay fine. Samara is…..well, she's my mate. I found out on the first day of school and ever since then I've been trying to get her attention. I've finally done it, and well I asked her out on a date yesterday. She told me to text her, but I didn't want to seem to clingy or needy." I took in a deep breath and let it out. I know I've rambled a little bit, but I couldn't help myself. Even when she's not here, as long as I'm talking about her I get all nervous and have butterflies in my stomach.

"You mate? You never told me and your dad about this?"

"Yeah, uh…I wanted to get to know her first before I mentioned anything. Mum what am I going to do; I'm not good at this sort of thing. I mean what did dad do when he tried to woo you all those years ago?"

"Well let's just say your dad was quite the charmer. He always complimented me. Even in his text messages."

"Can you help me then? I mean, what do I say to her?"

"Well honey, you've just got to be yourself. As much as people have said that, it's because it's true. Don't try too hard."

She kissed my head and went in the kitchen to get started on dinner. Taking a deep breath I finally opened my phone and clicked on Samara's name, already wondering what to send her. I thought I'd start with something simple.

**Hey, Samara, so I was thinking…..if I could pick you up 6:30 pm at your house tomorrow, then go the restaurant?**

**Em xoxo**

**Uh, yeah sounds good. My house is two blocks away, when you pass the church, take the second right, go straight then take another right and my house will be the second one on the left. **

**S, xoxo**

**Great! :D So I'll see you tomorrow then?**

**Em xoxo**

**Yeah, lol great. I'll see you tomorrow 2. Gtg, have to finish my homework. I'll call you later maybe. **

**S, xoxo**

I smiled. It was a brief conversation, but at least I didn't make a fool out of myself. I got up of the sofa and did my happy dance. I heard a loud chuckle behind me, then the door close. My dad was there holding his brief case and hanging his coat on the coat rack. He pulled me into a hug and kissed me on the cheek.

"What's got you in such a good mood today?"

"Oh honey, she's found her mate…..a girl called Samara"

"Hmmmm, have you now, so come on then…..tell me about her, how did you guys meet. I wanna know everything that's got my baby girl smiling like that."

"Dad, I'm not a baby anymore" I pouted and crossed my arms, which only made my parents laugh. My dad pulled me down on the sofa, and I told him all about how I met Samara. I even mentioned how I saved her life once when she almost fell of the pyramid at school. His eyes widened at that part and I had to chuckle. When I finished I looked at him, wondering what he was thinking. When I got nothing I waved my hands in front of his face, trying to pull him out of his thoughts. He shook his head and turned to look at me in the eye.

"So, uh what do you think dad?"

"What I think? Well she sounds great….well apart from the beginning when she seemed a bit bitchy. But you, sound like a real charmer. Nice going on kissing her hand, looks like you've got your moves from your old man eh?"

My mum rolled her eyes, and swatted him on the back of the head with his newspaper. I laughed. Even after all these years, they still have a strong bond with each other, not only seeming like a married couple, but also best friends. When I look at them and see how they interact with each other. I tell myself that that's what I want with Samara. I want that sort of bond that they have with each other. They have such a strong connection, and I want to form that someday with my mate.

**Samara's POV**

"Samara, it's me, open up"

I unlocked the door, and in came my best friend Stacy. She and I have been best friends since we were babies. As I was finishing of the rest of my homework on my laptop, I saw Stacy jump on my bed and grab my phone. Lying down on her stomach she scrolled down, and squealed. I had to cover my ears for a while then I turned to look at her with a frown on my face. I rolled my eyes at her when she began to read the messages out loud.

"Hmmm, looks like she's really into you Samara. She even put the hugs and the kisses at the end!" Again I rolled my eyes. Stacy was such a hopeless romantic. I remembered the last time she was with someone, she blabbled all day and all night. Everytime she slept over it was always omg he did this, or omg she did that. Oh yeah, I forgot to mention that Stacy was bisexual. Her longest relationship was with a girl in our last school before we moved here. Stacy ended thing when she found out that she was being cheated on right before we moved. She caught her girlfriend making out with another girl on the bleachers. I kicked the girls ass the next day and told her to stay away from Stacy, no texts or phone calls.

"OOOOH, she's sent another text message!"

This grabbed my attention. I instantly got of my laptop and got on my stomach next her. I smiled when I read her text message. I don't know what it was about this girl, that's suddenly just got me thinking about her a lot of the time. Ever since I ran into her at the gym, she's been on my mind. Although I was a bitch at the time, I didn't want anybody seeing me vulnerable. I was the head cheerleader and I need to put on a strict face all the time so my competitors will know that I am anything but soft.

**Hey uh….so I know you said you'd maybe call tonight. But I just wanted to thank you, for saying yes to the date Em xoxo**

**No problem, why wouldn't I? Your cute….not too mention adorable :P**

**S, xoxo**

**Hey…..i'm not just adorable, I can be tough to :P**

**Em, xoxo**

**Oh you can ,can you, I don't know about that, you ramble too much :P**

**S, xoxo**

**Well…..ah I got nothing, lol you win **

**Em, xoxo**

**Hmm, I knew I'd win anyway. **

**S, xoxo**

**A bit too cocky aren't we? :P**

**Em, xoxo**

**Lol, can't help it, I guess you spur me on.**

**S, xoxo**

**I do? Lol, nice to know :P Anyways, I don't want to take to much of your time, so I'll let you get on with whatever it is you were doing. Thanks again for saying yes. I've been wanting to ask for quite some time but didn't know how to.**

**Em, xoxo**

**Really, for some time huh? Great to know…..c u tomorrow!**

**S, xoxo**

"Omg, you totally like her! I haven't seen you smile like that in ages, not even with any of the other girls you dated!"

"Well, I don't know what it is about her…..but she's different Stace…I can feel it. And her eyes….omg her eyes, I got lost in them when she save me from that fall. They were like, I don't know how to explain it, but they were so intense, like she was trying to look into my soul or something. I couldn't explain the feeling."

"Wow….sounds deep. So, has she got like a twin sister or brother that I could date or something, because she is so hot!"

"Oi, stay away….my jock" I stuck my tongue out at her and she laughed at me before swatting my arm. We had a mini pillow fight, until we couldn't laugh anymore and fell down laughing on the bed. I just loved her sense of humour. "So….your jock huh?"

"Oh shut up…..you know what I mean, she's off limits."

"Damn, you are so lucky….have you seen her abs?"

"What? No, have you?"

"Yeah, actually I have….i was walking out the changing rooms when I caught like a split second of it, and all I could say was I'm impressed, she's got like a visible six pack! And it's not like the typical bulging six pack either. It's just visible and looked really toned, like she worked out a lot or something."

I listened to everything I was saying and just got lost in the thoughts. I imagined her in her vest, with shorts and her hair spread over her shoulders for me to touch and run my fingers through them. I felt her get closer to me and push me against the wall, her body pressed against mine. I imagined feeling her breath across my face, and my neck when she bent down to lay gentle kisses their. My whole body was getting hot, especially when I wondered what her fingers would feel like when they slipped into my shirt and up until they got to the clasp of my bra. My breath hitched in my throat when she undid it, and took it out, letting it fall to the ground. Then all of a sudden her hands cupped my breasts and I arched into her, moaning in pleasure.

"Samara, hello Samara!"

I opened my eyes, and looked around my room, realizing that I was on my bed. I felt hot….and aroused. And a warm sensation settled between my legs. I was just daydreaming about her. But yet, it had felt so real….so intense. I felt Stacy shake my shoulder again and I looked at her, blushing at the thoughts that entered my head.

"Hey, you just spaced out, what happened?"

My face went red and I bit my lip. I was about to tell her when she bit me to it. "You were totally just had a hot daydream about her didn't you! Oh my god, did you imagine….well you know you guys…." I blushed at her answer and she had to cover her mouth to stop the giggle from spilling out. I was getting worked up over a stupid daydream and her giggling wasn't doing anything to help. I haven't gotten laid in ages. I mean, I'm no slut. But I did have needs. Oh my god I sound like a horny teenage boy right now.

"Samara, when was the last time you've had any?"

"Stacy!"

"What, I'm just curious, because your face is beet red right now, and judging by the look on your face it's been a while."

"You have no idea…."

"Hmmm, I wonder how hot she is in bed?"

"Okay, Stacy, seriously, it's not all about the sex….she's different, I can feel it. Like I said before I don't know how to explain, but she is."

I sighed. That night I had a dream….and It was exactly like my daydream. Except this time, we were on my bed, and she was pounding into me. Wait, pounding into me? I looked down and saw that she was wearing a didlo, and that was when I woke up, panting and sweating. I wiped the sweat of my head and whispered "What are you doing to me…."


	5. Chapter 5

**Samara's POV**

I looked at the clock, it was almost time. It's almost time for my date with Emily. That was all I could think about all day. I kept telling myself that I just had to be patient that I had to wait, but I couldn't. And now I'm sitting in front of my mirror applying my makeup. A knock on the door caught my attention, and I quietly told whoever it was to come in. "Well, don't you look stunning in that outfit." I turned round in my seat to look at Stacy. I swear she practically lives here. Not that I'm complaining. It's great to have her over almost every day. As I got ready, she gushed about how she knows I'll have a great time. I rolled my eyes every time she kept saying that Emily will drop dead when she sees me in this outfit. Yes, it's slightly revealing, but I just wanted to make a good impression. I mean who wouldn't with a girl as good looking as her. In fact I'm surprised that no one has attempted to ask her out, I thought that boys would have some back bone, but apparently they don't.

"So, did you dream about her last night then?"

"Uh…..yeah, yeah I did actually"

"Annnnnd?"

"Nothing, it was just like any other dream….you know,…."

"Oh please enlighten me" Oh god, she was so trying to get it out of me. I know that she knows about it. I should just make something up, something convincing, maybe she'll believe me then. Hah, yeah right, she won't fall for a crap story, it's no use, and I'll just spill.

"God, okay, fine…..you always know how to pry it out of me don't you?" She giggled and sat down next to me while I recalled the dream to her. I even mentioned the part about Emily with a strap on. Which made me blush like mad. Stacy of course being Stacy, laughed her ass off. I knew she was going to tease me with this information. She always does. As she was still laughing, I took one of my pillows and hit her over the head with it, she yelped, but that didn't stop her from laughing. I shook my head, finding this pretty funny myself.

"So let me get this straight. You had a dream that you to were having sex, and she was wearing a strap on?"

"Oh god, yes, please don't tease me….I woke up feeling flustered okay, I don't need to go to date feeling all sexually frustrated. It's embarrassing."

"Girl, come on, have you seen the girl you're going out with, who wouldn't be sexually frustrated, I mean she's gorgeous!"

"Yeah, but what if I can't help myself and I ravish her, I might scare he away"

"Samara, seriously, there's nothing to worry about. And if you do end up ravishing her, well then just go with it!"

I rolled my eyes at her. No matter what situation I find myself in, she always manages to try and make me laugh. Well, I'll have to repay the favor when she's a blubbering mess like me. In fact, maybe I can play match maker and pair her up with someone from school. But, will it be a boy or a girl? Hmmm, I haven't thought about that one. I guess I'll just have to see when I got to school tomorrow.

The door bell ringing caught our attention, and I immediately stood up and looked at myself in the mirror. What if I'm over doing it, what if she doesn't like my outfit, oh god maybe I should change into a different one. I looked at Stacy with a worried look on my face. "Do you think it's a little too much? Maybe I should change into a different outfit, I don't want to seem like I'm trying to hard." She snorted at that and I glared at her. "Okay, jeez, relax, this is you….you never over do it, you just have really good taste in clothes, and I mean really good taste, you'll be fine, no go downstairs, cause your girl is waiting for you. And I'll be here when I get back, your mum invited me to stay the night…..again." I laughed when she said this and gave her a hug before we both walked downstairs.

When I saw her, she was already talking to both my mum and dad. I could see that she was nervous. Her hands were bunched to her sides and she was shuffling back and fourth. I smiled and made my presence known.

"Hey…"

"Hey, uh sorry, I'm I too early, cause I….."

The words died on her lips when she saw what I wearing. I saw her silently gulp and her eyes darken and I had to try and stop myself from just jumping her right there. Looks like Stacy was right. Now I've definitely got her attention. I giggled and this seemed to snap her out of her trance before she looked at me and blush. I said goodbye to my parents, and promised that I'd be back before curfew. Like the gentlewoman that she was she opened her car door for me and closed it after I got in running round to get into the driver's seat. The drive was quiet, but strangely comforting. When I noticed that we weren't heading anywhere near the Italian restaurant that she mentioned, I looked at her confused.

"Hey, I thought you said we were eating at the Italian restaurant down town."

"Uh….yeah, about that, change of plans, I kind of uh, did something…and well I thought it would be better than a dinner out, since that seems really cliché for a first date." I chuckled at this and placed my hand ontop of hers briefly. "Awww, you didn't have to do that, I'd be find with wherever you take me." We chatted for a while, until she pulled up in a fairly deserted place. I looked around, wondering what we were going to do. Then she opened my door and we began to walk through the forest. We came to a stop once we saw an open meadow. Right there, in the middle of the meadow, was a blanket, and on top of it sat a picnic basket. I gasped, and turned to look at her. She seemed nervous, so I took her hand and pulled her towards me. I pecked her on the lips and smiled. "You did this for me?"

"Yeah…..it's not too much is it, because I mean, we could do something else if it is."

"No, no, it's perfectly fine. I love it!"

We walked towards the blanket and sat down. When she brought the food out though, I gasped in surprise again. Inside was a fully prepared meal for two and some dessert along with champagne. I looked at her with my mouth open and tried to say something, but nothing would come out, how did she do all of this. "I uh….wow, this looks great, I mean I haven't tasted it yet, but wow! Did you do this?"

"Actually, I kind of pulled in a favor. My parents are close friends with the chef. My mum went to school with him, and when I mentioned that I was going to take you to a picnic in the meadow, he offered to prepare the food and the dessert on the house. The champagne was hard to get, I had to convince my mum to let me, but she let me….in the end."

I chuckled at the last part, and comfortably sat down, taking a bite. It was a beautifully prepared small proportion of Lasagna and a bit of salad on the side. This was complete heaven. It tasted so good. As we ate, we got talking and I mentioned to find out that she actually went to school before but had to stop because she had to try and find her birth parents. It was interested to know more about her. She also mentioned about, her love for sports, and how much she enjoys keeping fit. That part I already knew, I mean have you seen her body! For desert, we had chocolate mousse and after, another glass of champagne. After the second glass, she put it away, explaining that she didn't want my parents to get a bad impression when I went home.

"Oh my god, thank you so much Emily, that was really delicious."

"No problem, I wanted to make it special for you, cause…..well, you deserve it." I had to awe at this. She was so adorable. Leaning forwards, I kissed her fully on the lips, taking her bottom lip between mine. I held the moan that wanted to come out, not wanting to take things too far. After a while I pulled away, only to see that she still had her eyes closed. I giggled, pleased that I could put her in such a daze before pecking her lips and lying on my back. She opened my eyes and sat next to me. We both looked at the stars, pointing to the ones that made a picture. The whole night was pretty much magical. It was the perfect first date with the perfect girl. But sadly, it had to end.

"Hey, I better get you back; I wouldn't want your parents to get the wrong idea about me." I smiled, liking how thoughtful and polite she was. We stood up and she dragged me towards the car, but I stopped her and shook my head to towards the blanket and the picnic basket. Oh don't worry about those. Someone's going to collect that stuff once we leave."

"Oh really? Wow, seems the chef really likes you for wanting to do all this."

"Yeah, like I said, my mum's known him for ages. He's actually my guardian you know"

"No way, really? That's so cool, he's such a great chef!"

"Hahah, don't let him hear that, otherwise I'll never hear the end of it, he'll gloat and gloat and gloat, trust me"

I laughed, and we both got into the car. The drive was silent, but nice. Once my house came into view, she stopped the car and opened my door again, grasping my hand in one of hers while closing the door with the other. I saw a flash of hair and the curtains closing, and I rolled my eyes. Stacy must have heard us pulling up and opened the window to see if we were kissing.

"So, thanks so much, I had a great time tonight"

"Yeah, uh me to. Maybe we could do it again sometime?"

I looked her, hope shining in her eyes. Could this girl get any cuter? Normally I wouldn't be this mushy, not even with the other girls I date. But with all the things she's doing, saving my life and being all cute and shy, I couldn't help but turn to mush. Before I knew it, I saw her slowly lean in towards me, and our lips met. I wrapped my arms around her neck, and she wrapped her around my waist pulling me closer. The kiss started of slow, but it grew more wild and passionate by the second. My tongue licked her bottom lip, begging for entrance, and when she opened her mouth I slipped it inside. Once her tongues met, they began to battle for dominance, and this time I really couldn't help but moan in pleasure at the contact. Once air became an issue, we pulled back, panting heavily and our foreheads against each other.

"Goodnight" I whispered.

"Goodnight." Her voice was so quiet, and I could still hear her breathing. I kissed her again fro a few seconds, before finally being able to step away and trying to open the door with my left hand whilst watching her walk to her car. I noticed that when she got into her car, she didn't leave till I was fully inside. My parents must have already heard me come home, since there light flickered on in there room before quickly closing again. When I opened the door to my bedroom I was pulled into a hug and bombarded with questions from Stacy. I told her what Emily had did for me, and how good everything was and she awwwed. I sighed dreamily and she poked my side, teasing me about how I really like Emily after only knowing her for such a short amount of time. I chuckled and got my pj's out of my drawer before going into the bathroom to brush my teeth, wiping the make up of with water and changing. Once I got out, I blabbed about the date somemore, before I eventually feel asleep with a huge smile on my face.


	6. Chapter 6

**Emily's POV**

It's been a few weeks since our first date and during those first few weeks, me and Samara have gone on more dates. Our relationship is getting stronger every day, and I find myself even more in love with her than the first time I saw her. My friends have started to warm up to her, and Samara has also warmed up to them. I'm glad they're all getting along; I wouldn't know what to do if they didn't. As I got changed for school, I quickly tidied my bed and put all of my homework in my bag ready to start the day. However just as I was about to go out, I felt stranger. For some reason my heart beat was faster than normal, and when I looked in the mirror, my eyes were a yellowy green. I blinked, trying to get rid of them, but nothing happened. Taking my phone out, I called the only person I knew who might be able to help me. Caleb. When I was away I met another werewolf, a guy called Caleb who's known since he was born. We've become good friends, and I went to him for any information that I must know about myself.

"Hello?"

"Caleb, it's me Emily….."

"Emily! Hey, I haven't heard from you ever since you left, how's everything going?"

"Yeah, everything's great, listen, something's wrong with me"

"Huh, what do you mean, are you hurt, is everything okay?"

"No, not hurt…..but, I don't know how to explain it"

"Okay, well start from the beginning…"

"Okay, well a few minutes ago, I was getting ready for school, and just as I was about to go out, my heart rate picked up speed, and my eyes turned a yellowy green, I don't know what's going on, but I don't want my mate to see my eyes like this….."

"Wait hold up, you've found your mate?"

"Yeah, yes I did, the first day of school actually?"

"Wow, that great! Well, then you have nothing to worry about, what your experiencing if completely normal. It only happens when we find our mates."

"Wait, I don't understand, how this is normal?"

"Oh, I forgot to mention, it's mating season."

"Mating what now!"

"Mating season…..it happens every year, around this time of the year for some reason our hormones are all over the place, that's why our heartbeat gets faster and faster. Your wolf is desiring your mate, and so are you for that matter, both of you are."

"B-b-but, I….what do I do, I don't want to go too far with her, we haven't moved passed kissing yet!"

"Okay, look calm down okay, take deep breaths…..relax. Once you've hot yourself relaxed your eyes will go back to normal, it's just a matter of you trying to act, well….less hormonal around her, try not to pounce…..okay, look it was nice chatting to you, but I gotta go, I'm at work."

"Okay, thanks for your help….bye"

I put my phone in my pocket and did what Caleb told me to do. Once I felt my heart beat slow down a little, I looked in the mirror and my eyes were my normal shade of brown. I smiled and took in a deep breath. Picking my bag up once more, I slung it over my shoulder and walked to school. Once I got there, I saw Samara by her locker, and my face immediately lit up with excitement. Just seeing her brightens up my day and puts a huge smile on my face. Quietly walking up to her, I covered her eyes with both my hands and whispered in her ear.

"Guess who?"

"Hmmm, is it my super gorgeous girlfriend?"

"You guess right!"

I spun her round to face me and she immediately slung her arms around my neck. I smiled and kissed her forehead, letting my lips linger there for longer than necessary. "Hey you"

"Hey…."

I leaned down and captured her lips in mine. I loved kissing her in the morning. I sucked her bottom lip in between mine, gently nipping on it. She seemed to have liked the action since one hand rested on my chest, close to my collar bone, whilst the other wrapped itself around my neck, scratching her nails lightly on my skin, causing me to shiver. I walked us back, until her back hit her locker and my one hand clamped around her right thigh, hitching it on my hip whilst my thumb stroked her skin. My heart rate sped up again, and I knew that if I didn't stop soon, I would take things further. The skirt she was wearing didn't help as it was short. I was about to pull away, when I heard her moan, and that spurred me on even more. I pressed myself further into her and licked her bottom lip asking for entrance. Our tongues battled for dominance, but mine was hungrier and eventually won the battle. Once we ran out of breath I let her leg go and closed my eyes, taking deep breaths to calm myself down. This was going to be harder than I thought. After I've relaxed I opened my eyes and looked at her. Her eyes were darker than usual, and I had to bite back a moan at how sexy she looked right now.

"Wow….that was some, god, I'm lost for words. But wow! That was some greeting, not that I'm complaining, but what was that for?"

"I just missed you that's all…..like, a lot"

"Hmmm, well I've missed you a lot too"

She giggled, and I kissed the top her nose before pulling away. Luckily the other students were too busy to notice what had happened.

"So, are you still coming to my house after school today?"

"Of course, I would never miss the opportunity to spend some time with you"

"Great!" She leaned in toward me and whispered in my ear "Cause I would really love…to continue what we started"

I gulped as she said that, and I heard her giggle before kissing me on the cheek and walking away. I could have sworn she was swaying her hips more for me. As I continued to ogle her, I heard a cough from behind me and saw my friend staring there with raised eyebrows. Spencer crossed her arms, whilst Aria had her mouth open slightly and Hannah was smirking.

"What was…all that Romeo….what was with the leg hitching?"

"Yeah, and the mega tongue action?"

"Really Hannah, mega tongue action?"

"What, it's true!"

"So, come on then, what just happened a few minutes ago, cause I mean we've all seen you kiss and stuff, but that was like, well…..that's more than you usually do."

We all sat down, and I told them about what happened this morning. I mentioned calling a friend of mine who was also a werewolf and I told them all what was exchanged between us. Once I was done, they all burst out laughing and I blushed.

"So wait, let me get this straight, it's mating season, and this happens every year, but only if you have a mate?"

"Yes…"

"Wow, so what…..are you like mega horny every minute or something"

"Hannah!"

"What, I'm just curious, this is Emily were talking about! This is her first real relationship, and it's the first time she's been like this!"

"Guys, seriously, I don't know how to control myself around her, I have to be careful otherwise she'll see my eyes, and she'll start asking questions, I'm not ready to admit anything to her yet, we've just started a relationship, and well….she'll freak out and probably think I'm playing games."

"Okay, well….oh god I'm lost, any ideas, Aria?"

"Well, try keeping the kiss short and simple."

"I've tried….it's so hard"

"Well, you're just going to have to try harder, because that's the best I've got."

I groaned covered my face with my hands. "Em, it's not that bad, I mean it could be worse…..for at least it wasn't like the time you caught me na….."

"Nah nah nah nah I'm not listening, that's something I want to forget thank you very much!"

"Wait, you caught Hannah naked! Since when?"

"I was making out with a guy in my room, and well we were just about, uh…you know before Emily came in cause she forgot her ipod at my house."

"What!"

"Guys, seriously, I'm trying to forgot about seeing one of my best friends in her birthday suit about to do it with some guy."

They all burst out laughing and I blushed. For some reason I was always the one in a compromising situation.

"Okay, well I've got to go, I have English with Aria"

"Yeah bye Spencer, bye Aria"

"Looks like I have Math Class with you Em…"

"Oh joy, Math…."

After school, I walked home with Samara. And now I'm sitting in her living room with her cuddling up to me, her head on my chest, my arm around her, whilst we watched a movie that was on TV. It was hard to concentrate with her being so close to me. And I know she can hear my heart beat. I tried to watch….honestly I did, but it was not use. I watched her more than I watched the movie. As if sensing that I was looking, she looked up. I blushed and tried to look away, but she cupped my face and kept in place.

"Hey, is something wrong"

"No, no….I was just marveling how beautiful you are"

"You are so cute!"

"Well, I can be sexy you know" I tried putting on a sexy face, but she just giggled and kissed me, taking me by surprise. The next thing I knew she was on her back on the sofa and I was placed comfortably between her legs with my hands both on the inside of her shirt. I felt her legs wrap themselves around me, pushing me closer to her body and I moaned once we made contact. I felt her hand unbuttoning my shirt, stopping close to half way and I moaned. When air became an issue I trailed soft kisses along her jaw and down her neck, licking, sucking and nipping. It was so hard to stop, really hard to stop. As I bit down on the skin, she moaned and ground her hips upwards, sending heat down my lower region. I felt cool air hit my shoulders, and it was only then that I realized she removed my shirt, leaving me in my purple stretch vest. My hips began to grind against her dry humping her on the sofa. It was only when I bit her the second time that I snapped out of it and pulled away stopping all movements.

Samara had her eyes closed, and her breathing was eratic. When she opened her eyes, her hands clasped my face and she tried to pull me into another kiss but I pulled away once again. "What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry….it's just, I've never…. Well…. done this before and this the first time it's ever happened. I want our first time to be special and not on a sofa." She smiled at me and kissed my cheek. I blushed like mad.

"Hey, there's not need to be embarrassed…..I understand."

I smiled and kissed her for a short while before pulling away. I was about to say we could continue watching the movie on tv when I saw a hickey on her neck. She saw what I was looking at and touch with her hand, smiling as she did so.

"You know, this hickey is a sign that I'm yours."

"Hmmmm, at least now no guy or girl would dare to go near you…"

"Well, even if they did, my knight in shining armor would be there to rescue me."

I smiled and we both got back to watching the movie, exchanging soft short kisses here and there. Nothing happened after that. Her parents invited me to dinner, and I happily accepted. It was a comfortable dinner, and her parents love me. Her mum even invited me to stay over the night, and I had to laugh because Samara blushed. It seemed as if her parents loved teasing her. I declined the offer politely stating that I didn't have any clothes to wear and that my parents were expecting me home soon. I had such a good time with her family and I was glad that they approved of me for their daughter. After I had helped wash the dishes and cleared the table, I kissed Samara goodbye and went home.

"Well well well, what's got you smiling like that again?"

"I had dinner with Samara's parents and they were just so nice to me, I think they approve."

"Well, who wouldn't approve, your smart, beautiful and you've got your dads charm"

I blushed at that and said goodnight before walking upstairs. The last thing on my mind before I went to sleep was Samara.

Hey guys! So sorry for the late update. Well here's the new chapter, hope you like it, lol looks like Emily is having trouble keeping her hormones in check. Anyways, pls review, and if you have any suggestions, that would also be appreciated! :D


	7. Chapter 7

**Samara's POV**

Things between me and Emily have gotten….well let's just say intense. Every time we make out she gets me hot and bothered. It's like we can't control ourselves around each other. The other day we got as far as making out in my room with both our shirts of. Her abs were die for and I couldn't help but run my hands across them. But we always stop when things go a little too far. It's adorable how she wants to make our first time together romantic and sweet.

As I sat on my laptop typing up my English essay, I felt as if I was being watched. I looked outside my window, trying to see if anyone was outside, but I couldn't see anything. A sound in my backyard startled me, and I shut my laptop in irritation, putting on my slippers and heading downstairs. When I opened my back door, I found one of our flower pots smashed to pieces. I scrunched my eyebrows together, wandering how it broke. As I stepped outside into the cold night air, I heard a soft breathing sound not to far away from me, and my heart began to speed up. I was nervous and I wanted to go inside but something was stopping me, probably the excitement and the fear. My garden was pitch black, and as I proceeded further on I tripped and fell down, scraping my knee. I yelped, and the next thing I knew a huge dog like creature bounded out of the darkness right in front of me. It was bigger than a dog…..but what was it, was it a werewolf? No, it couldn't be right, they only exists in stories

For a moment I was scared, and I thought that it was going to attack me. But to my surprise It only bowed it's head and began to lick my minor wound clean. I felt the rough texture of its tongue ob my skin, shivering at the contact. When it was done, it lifted its head and sat down in front of me shoving it's huge head under my hand. At first I was hesitant…..and scared, but something about the way it looked at me, made me brave and feel safe. I'm glad my parents weren't here. If they were they'd probably have a heart attack and call animal patrol. As I stroked its head, the it turned its head and began to lick my hand. I laughed, liking how affectionate it was being.

"Hey…you're pretty sweet aren't you?" As if answering my question it nodded it's head slightly and I had to chuckle. For some people they would have probably ran away and locked their doors. But I was different. I've always wondered what it would feel like to be up close to something that wasn't real. I've always questioned that if people wrote about all those supernatural things, then there must be some truth to it right? Well I guess I was right, or at least my assumption was.

"So are you a boy or a girl?" When it didn't answer, I realized that I wouldn't know either way, so I thought of an idea.

"Okay, give me your left paw if you're a boy and right paw if you're a girl."

It immeadiately gave me its right paw, and wagged its tale. I smiled, so it's a girl. So many questions were running through my mind, like how did it get here, and could they really die by getting shot with silver. As I was thinking I felt it nudge my hand and I looked up to see that it was staring intently at me with its eyes. Its stare was so intense, almost like it was telling me something. But I shook my head, realizing that I was talking to myself. I looked at the time on my watch and realized that If I'm out here for any longer I would freeze too death.

"I have to go, the weather forecast said it was going to be cold today, and longer and I'd freeze out here."

As if understand she stood up on all fours and wagged her tail before licking the right side of my face and bounding of into the dark. I shivered before going back up the back porch and tidying the mess then locking the door and going back upstairs too my room. That night as I slept I couldn't stop thinking about the she wolf, and how I seemed so drawn to it. I t was as if there was some sort of force field. The next day I couldn't concentrate, all I could think about was the werewolf with it's yellowy green eyes.

"Hey, you seem a little out of it today, what's up?"

I looked at Emily, wandering if I should tell her, but then after a minute or two I decided that I should, no matter how ridiculous it sounded.

"Do you believe in…..the supernatural?"

"What?"

"The supernatural, you know like witches, vampires…werewolves?" Her eye flinched for a brief second before she shifted in her seat and gave me a serious look. For a moment I thought she wasn't going to answer me. But then she gave me a smile and I smiled back. "Yes….as weird as that might sound I do, why'd you ask?"

"Well, it's just that, uh…..I saw something last night."

"What did you see?"

"I think I saw a werewolf"

"A werewolf?"

"Yes a werewolf, Oh god I sound stupid don't I"

"NO!, I mean no you don't sound stupid"

"Oh thank god…."

"So, what did it look like, this wolf of yours"

"Werewolf…..and it was huge! Like with yellowy green eyes and light whitish grayish fur!"

I ranted on and on about the werewolf I saw last night, and all through it she listened intently, a complete serious look on her face. Ii was glad that she was paying attention though. Most people would have probably thought that I'd gone mad or something. As the end the day bell rang, we both got up, Emily carrying my books for me. I said she didn't have to do it, but she insisted. As we both walked down the hallway, and pass the field, a few of the jocks blocked our path.

"Well, look who it is, I knew you couldn't resist me"

"Oh shut up me and my GIRLFRIEND, were just on our way out, now if you'll excuse us."

"OOOO, I don't think so, you see, you embarrassed me in front of a lot of people last time and I'm here to give you a lesson"

"Oh yeah, and what are you gonna do?"

"Hmmm, wouldn't you like to know…" He stepped forward and grabbed my arm, but Emily pulled it off and stood in front of me, handing me my books.

"Listen, I beat your ass before and I could do it again"

"Oh yeah, are you challenging me you little dyke?"

Everything went in slow motion, Emily called him a dick head and he lifted his arm, about to hit her, but Emily evaded it and grabbed it, twisting back and pinning it behind him until it was pressed against his back. I was shocked, I didn't know that she could do that. Then with such force she slammed him against the lockers, and he grunted and feel to the ground crying like a little baby about how much his arm hurt. I could see her face get red and looked like it was about to explode with anger, but I quickly dragged her away and when we were far away stopped and turned her to face me. I could hear her ragged breathing and I saw her eyes closed.

"Hey, hey, look at me, it's fine, okay….relax, open your eyes, come on…."

She opened her eyes, and when she did, what I saw shocked me beyond words. They were the same yellowy green that I saw last night. But how was that possible, she wasn't a werewolf was she?

"It's you isn't it…..the werewolf that I saw last night?"

"Y-y-yes it's me"

"Why didn't you tell me!"

"I didn't want to scare you, I was going to wait until we've been together for longer until I say something"

"You didn't have to…."

"I didn't want to sound, I don't know, weird. It's not every day you have a girlfriend that's a werewolf you know"

I chuckled at this, finding it amusing that she still has her sense of humor when not even two minutes ago she was angry. "Come on, come over to my house and you could explain everything to me there, I don't want to stand out here in the cold where people may over hear us. When we arrived at my house, I sat Emily down and she explained everything to me. Even how she had to bear the pain of changing for the first time. She also explained how werewolves about special abilities, much like a wolf only 10 times stronger and a lot bigger.

"Werewolves also have mates…"

"Mates? You mean like a partner?"

"Yes, like a partner…."

"Am I your mate?"

"Yes, you are, that why when I first bumped into you I was lost for words. When we find out mates, our whole body freezes and your heart beats really really fast, faster than a human. And it's also why my hormones have been all over the place lately. You see, every year…at a particular time of the month, it's mating season. Any werewolf who's found there mate would strongly feel the need to be near them all the time. The temptation is too strong, and it's almost impossible to stay away, that's why I was I in your back garden last night, because I had to feel close to you."

After she said this, I saw the blush on her face, and I couldn't help but bite my lip and blush myself. I was her mate, me. I felt her hand on my cheek and I looked up at her. It must be so hard for her to control herself around me.

"Would you like to stay the night?"

"W-w-what?"

"Yes, would you like to stay the night?"

"I uh, would love to, but I don't have any spare clothes with me right now"

I could tell she was nervous. I knew what was going through her mind, and it was going through mine as well. But I would never push her. I just want to sleep in her arms, to wake up with her and be able to see her face in the morning just before she wakes up.

"I have some clothes that will fit you, were roughly the same size anyway, please stay the night, my parents are away on a business trip and I'll be all alone "I pouted for emphasis, and she gave in, pecking me on the lips. She texted her parents saying that she'd stay the night and when she said her parents were okay with it, I clapped my hands excitedly like a little kid. It was almost as if it was a sleepover.

As we lay next to each other than night, with my head on her chest and with her arm around me, I couldn't help but think, how perfect this is.

**Emily's POV**

I slept like a baby last night. With her being in my arms everything felt so right, like I was meant to be there. And when I woke up in the morning I watched her sleep peacefully. She sensed that I was watching and joked how creepy it was to which I just replied "it's quite romantic" and laughed. That day at school, as I sat around the table with my friends, I asked what I should do for Samara's birthday. Her birthday was only a week away, and I wanted to plan something for her, but id I didn't know what to do.

"So, I see things between you and Samara have gotten cosy."

"Cosy, yeah right, I bet they've banged each other already but haven't told us cause she knows we'd tease her about it"

"Hannah is everything about sex with you?"

"What, no, I'm just saying, that maybe they did it last night"

"Em, did you?"

"What, no I mean I slept over at her house, but that's all we did, we slept…..and, well, I admitted that I was a werewolf, no actually she kinda found out"

"Wait, you told her, what happened, did she freak out"

"No, well, you see I kinda went to her yesterday, in my werewolf form and I accidentally knocked something over"

"Then what happened?"

"Well, I was expecting her to run, but she didn't you know, it was strange at first, but then I thought that maybe she felt the pull to, like the pull I have to her. I mean that was why I was their, because I just couldn't stay away from her."

"Is that all that happened, how did she actually find out"

"Well that dumb ass jock cornered us on our way out of school, and he said he was gonna teach her a lesson and he grabbed her arm. The moment he did I saw red. He made a move to hit me, but I pinned his arm behind his back and shoved his face against the lockers. Samara could see that I was angry so she pulled me away and told to calm down. Then when I opened my eyes, that's when she knew, because my eyes were a yellowy green. I was scared at first because I thought she'd be mad at me for not telling her, but then she understood and well, you know what happened from there."

"So, did you also tell her about the…..hormones thing."

"Yeah I did, and well, were just going to wait, and see what happens from there. I'd never rush her into anything. I'm not like that"

"You are so gonna tell us when your getting laid"

"Hannah, seriously?"

"What?"

"Can you be anymore forward about it?"

"Whatever, but I know you guys would want to know aswell, and don't you deny it either. So Emily, what are you planning to do for her birthday"

"I don't know actually, I was kinda hoping you'd help me with that. I was thinking a surprise party, but I don't know where to hold it."

"I've got a great idea, remember that house that I took you guys too during summer break?"

"House, it was more like a mansion Spencer"

"Oh shut up, it wasn't that big, anyways what about if we hold it there, I mean it's great, it's close to the beach and it's over looking the beach. It's perfect, and you guys can even spend the night there afterwards if you want"

Spencer wiggled her eyebrows and I just blushed. "Yeah that sounds great"

"Well. Then that's sorted, you've got a place, and we'll help you with the rest. All you have to do is tell her that your taking her somewhere nice and that your both staying there the night to celebrate your birthday, It's brilliant, and knowing her parents, they'd totally be cool with it as long as she's happy."

I smiled, it was a great idea, know all I have to do is keep it quiet till her birthday.

**Yes, I know what some of you guys are thinking, but I didn't want to prolong Emily's true identity any longer. Cause I mean they've already been with each other for ages. And I wanted to make this chapter serious, to show that although Emily was a werewolf, that Samara still had that pull towards her. Please review! And give suggestions if you have any!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay, viewers, be prepared, cause there's gonna be a sex scene later on. Well, Its Samara and Emily making love :P . I prefer that term! Anyways, if you guys feel uncomfortable, please don't read. And to all you readers out there, who are analyzing this scene, take it easy on me, because I find it hard to write a romantic sex scene, well I find it hard writing a sex scene in general. Anyways, enjoy!**

**Emily's POV**

Okay, so today is officially Samara's birthday party. I told her parents about my plan and they thought it was great of me to do that for her. I even asked them if she could stay just for the weekend, and they it was fine as long as I brought her home safe, seriously, her parents are like amazing. I texted her happy birthday this morning and gave her call afterwards. Speaking of that call, it made me all…..hot and bothered. I recall it clearly in my mind and I closed my eyes, trying to calm down my heart rate which has dramatically increased.

_Flashback_

"_Hey you, happy birthday!"_

"_Awww, aren't you the sweet one, your're so perfect"_

"_Why thank you m'lady, so I was thinking, uh to celebrate your birthday we could go to Spencer holiday beach house, I mean that is if you what to, and…well, I asked your parents if we could stay the weekend, and they said it's fine."_

"_What! You did that for me?"_

"_Of course I did, I want everything perfect, just you….and me"_

"_Just you and me?"_

"_Yeah…just you and me, so, what do you say, do you want to spend the weekend with me?"_

"_Are you kidding! Of course, I can't wait to be with you, all alone, in a big house…."_

_Her voice had dropped an octave, and I could feel my face heat up. She was such a tease. She knows what she does to me, yet she still does it anyways. I don't know how much longer I could hold it in. Every time she kisses me, I want to lay her down and take her right there, but I could never do that, I don't want to rush her into anything. I heard her chuckle on the other end, and I blushed even more._

"_Hmmmm, what are you thinking baby?"_

"_You, I always think about you."_

"_About me huh? Well, wanna know what I'm thinking about you?"_

_Oh dear lord, her voice has gone all sexy and seductive, someone put out the fire, cause I'm burning! I sat up a little straighter in my seat, and gulped before nodding my head and mekely reply out a yes. I gripped the side table with my left hand, my knuckles turning white as I told my inner self to calm down before I go over there and kiss the hell out of her. Because I could be there in a mere minute._

"_Running my hands over your abs, with you ontop of me…..whilst kissing my neck"_

"_R-r-r-really?"_

"_Yes really"_

_I gulped once again, and that's when I heard her giggle on the other line, before I heard her shuffling around then talking in her normal voice again. Thank god, any more, and I would have exploded._

"_Hmmmm, baby, relax, I would just playing with you, well, not actually, I was serious…but it won't go further than that, not when your not ready….your such a guy! Do I fluster you that easily?"_

"_Of course you do, your my mate….my beautiful gorgeous sexy mate, might I add. And when you talk like that my hormones go all over the place"_

"_Awww poor baby, well don't worry, I'll kiss you better when we get there, which reminds me, What time are you picking me up? I need to get ready on time, and you know what I'm like when it comes to dressing up." I chuckled at her tone and told her to get read before 6:00 pm. _

_**Present day**_

And that's where our conversation ended. And now I'm here, sitting in my car, debating on whether to go out and knock on her door. I know she's going to love it. I only invited some people, but not too many. Just my swim team, and the cheerleaders, and of course my friends, and I also told them they go bring a guest each if they wanted, but no more than one. I got my phone out and dialed Hannah's number, knowing that she could help me.

"Hello?"

"Hannah, it's me"

"Why hello there Casanova, so to what do I owe this pleasure?"

"I just need advice, I'm in front of Samara's house right now, sitting in my car"

"Well, what are you waiting for, shouldn't you be knocking on her door, and charming her with your lines, me Spencer and Aria, are almost ready, and were gonna leave soon"

"Sorry, I just needed advice, before I knocked on her door"

"Oooooo, do tell, what's up?"

"What if Samara, wants to…..well you know, tonight"

I heard a chuckle on the other end and felt my face grow hot with embarrassment at having to tell this to Hannah, I know she was going to tease me about it in the future. I groaned, and it think she heard me because she let out a loud laugh, to which I heard my other friends ask who it was, and I heard her mouth Emily. She devious!

"Ok Em, I'm putting you on loud speaker, Spencer and Aria are curious."

"Ok, so you want to know if you guys, well go there?"

"Yes, what do I do, I've never done this before"

"Well, are you ready to be with her in that way, or are you just telling yourself you are cause you know that she's ready?"

"No, I'm ready…..god I most certainly am believe me. She's been driving me insanse these last few days and I had to hold it back because I got scared, and well, she just thought it's because I'm not ready."

"Okay, well to be honest, all I could say is just see where things lead you…..when you guys, are you know…..making out, pull away and look into her eyes. If there's any hesitation in them, then she's ready. But I'm doubting there isn't going to be. If she asks you what's wrong, then don't be shy about it, and tell her your ready, but your nervous. Trust me she'll understand, and she'll probably say that you guys will take it slow first and see where things go on from there."

"Yeah Em, I'm sure she'll understand, now get out of the car and pick her up already, because I so wanna party!"

I chuckled at my friend before putting the phone down, and getting out of my car and walking towards her front door. However, before I could knock on it, it flew open and I felt Samara lunge at me, immediately pulling me into an intense passionate kiss. I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her back just as passionately, nipping her bottom lip before pulling back and resting my forehead against hers, smiling.

"Well hello to you to, did you know I was waiting outside?"

"Yes, I thought I was gonna have to go out there myself and drag you to my door"

I chuckled and pecked her lips before gently grabbing her bag and slinging it on my back. Just as we were about to go however, her parents stopped us, and we had…..a chat."

"Now, you take care of our baby girl ok?"

"Of course sir, nothing will happen to her on my watch"

"Good, now of you go you love birds, we'll see you after the weekend is over"

"Bye, mum by dad"

"Oh, and sweet heart, use protection!" Her mum winked at us, and I blushed a bright red before scratching the back of my neck nervously, shuffling my feet.

"Mum!"

"What, oh honey, I know what you teenagers get up to, me and your father were teenagers once remember?"

"Okay, ewww, don't remind me, I don't want to picture you and dad making out"

"Whatever you say honey, now of you go…and Emily, remember, use protection!"

With that Samara dragged me of and we got in the car. I was still bright red, that was the most awkward conversation I'd ever had. Even my parents were more…..well, they were less discrete about it. But her mum was, wow. She was so open about it. "I'm so sorry about my mum Emily, she was just playing around". I chuckled and looked at her, before leaning over the gear shift and kissing her lightly on the lips. "Don't worry about it, it's totally fine with me…..I know how parents love embarrassing there children." We both chuckled and finally I drove of into the direction of Spencer's mansion. The car ride was pleasant, however I had to pull over once because Samara was inching her hand up my thigh teasingly. I knew what she wanted so, I stopped the car and she sat on my lap. We made out for like 10 minutes, before I told her that we really needed to get going and she giggled before getting back into place into her seat. After 20 minutes, we finally arrived. And when I saw the look on Samara's face I chuckled.

"Wow, it's beautiful, but wait…I can't believe this is Spencer's beach house. Who's cars our out front?"

"That's the other part of the surprise, come on!"

I dragged our out of the car, quickly fetching her bag, and when we burst through the door and switched the lights on, people jumped out from there hiding places and shouted, "Surprise, happy birthday!" Samara squealed excitedly and kissed me before running towards the crowd of people and giving them hugs and kisses. I smiled, glad that made her happy. I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned around and turned round, seeing my friends. I gave them all hugs and turned to Spencer.

"Spence thanks so much for doing all this for me, it's means a lot."

"No problem Em, besides you always find ways to help me out, so I figured I'd return the favour."

We chatted for a while before one of my friends turned the music up and yelled "It's time to party!"

I laughed and my friends pushed me into the direction of Samara. She giggled when she felt my arms slip around her waist from behind. I saw her friends look at us and I heard them awww, before I turned her round and kissed her gently. "This is great, thanks so much for doing this for me"

"No problem, I just want to make you happy…I'd do anything for you"

"Wow, you've got one heck of a girl there Samara."

I chuckled and thanked her best friend before Samara dragged me of and danced. I was having such a blast with her tonight, and I knew that she was having a lot of fun to. We sat down on one of the sofa's taking a break. I saw Samara's gaze, however dart across the room and land on her bestfriend. Curious, I stared back and asked Samara what she was looking at.

"Stacy, she's got her eye on one of your best friends."

"What, really? Who?"

"Well, she's been eyeing Hannah all night."

"Oh my god, this is priceless, really?"

"Yeah…she's always liked Hannah"

"No way, I never knew, since when?"

"Since last year, you weren't here then, but we bumped into your friends and well from then on, I think she was a goner. Always admiring her from afar whenever she could see her around. But she didn't want to make a move, because…..well Hannah's straight."

"Wow, never knew"

We talked some more, but then Samara got called over by her friends, and I smiled telling her I'd be talking with mine on the other side of the room. I walked on over to my friends and Hannah pulled me aside, making me stumble, having to hold onto Spencer to steady myself.

"What was that for?"

"Sorry, I just had to pull you over and ask you something"

"What is it?"

Before I could speak however, Spencer spoke up and turned me around, pointing across the other side of the room. "That girl has been staring at Hannah for way to long…"

"Oh, you mean Stacy?"

"Yeah, what does she want, does she have a problem or something"

I laughed, and whispered in her ear. I also whispered it to Aria, and when they pulled away their eyes widened and they all looked at Hannah, then burst out laughing. Hannah looked at me confused, and when Hannah got slightly irritated she stomped her foot, and pouted like a child.

"Guys, come on, what's so funny!"

"Looks like someone's got a crush on you Han?"

"I know, I mean every guy has a crush on me" I snorted and bit my lip trying not too laugh.

"Well, it's not exactly a guy, that girl that was staring at you, has got it bad for you!"

Hannah choked on her drink, and this time I couldn't hold it in. I laughed, and clutched my stomach. Well, that was what she got for being too cocky about herself. Hannah looked at Stacy, and when there eyes met, she looked down and blushed. Wow, she really has got it bad for Hannah. Who knew…..

**A few hours later…**

After we I cleaned the house and everyone left, me and Samara went upstairs to our room. I could see her aww at the view from the window and I chuckled. She must have heard me, because then she walked on over and wrapped her arms around me, pulling me into a hot searing kiss. I felt her push me back until my legs hit the bed and we both tumbled down with her ontop of me. When she pulled away she put her hand on my chest, and looked into my eyes.

"Your heart is beating fast…."

"Yeah…..it happens when I'm around you a lot, or whenever I just see you and I get really happy"

She smiled at me and leaned down to kiss me again. It started of soft, but then it got intense really quick and I felt my self growl before softly rolling us over until I was on top and in between her legs. Her legs wrapped themselves around me once our hips came into contact and moaned. Needing oxygen, I pulled away and began to kiss and suck on her neck. I felt her hands unbutton my shirt until she pulled them all the way of leaving me in my bra. But before she can unclasp it, I stopped my movements and looked down at her lust filled eyes staring into my own.

"What's wrong, aren't you ready, we don't have to you know, we could just cuddle if you want, until we fall asleep"

"No, no, I'm more than ready believe me, it's just that…I've never done this before, and well, I guess I'm really nervous."

"Awww, baby, we'll take it slow okay, one step at a time"

I nodded my head and she pulled me down, kissing me gently. My hands found their way down her body and I unbuttoned her shorts before pulling them off. The next thing I knew we were both left stark naked, and I was beginning to grind against her, rocking my hips slightly. We got ourselves under the covers, moaning each others name. Outside I could hear the rumble of the thunder, then the pitter patter of rain on the window. Samaras hands were on my bottom squeezing it before going upwards to rest on my bag. I pulled away to look at her.

"Are you sure you're ready? Because once I start, I can't hold back anymore"

"I'm ready"

I kissed her again and began kissing her neck. I thought I wouldn't know what to do, but looks like I do. I guess I just really needed to be in the situation to find out. I ducked my head; let my mouth suck on her breast, whilst my other hand gently massaged the other one. I was getting spurred on everytime she whispered my name, and that made a low animalistic growl come out of my throat. I heard her giggle cutely pulling my face up and kissing her hotly. One of her hands was around my neck whilst the other got my hand and slowly pulled It downwards, until it reached the place she wanted it to be. I rubbed my hand against her, testing to see if she was ready, then slowly inserted a finger inside her entrance. I felt her moan loudly in my ear before I pulled all the way out, then began thrusting in and out of her. I kissed her neck, biting at the skin between her neck and shoulder, keeping my mouth clamped there before pulling away and soothing it with licks and kisses. Her hot breath was near my ear, and I could hear her breathing hard and heavy"

"More…..faster, I want more!"

I pulled out my hand and inserted three fingers into her, before thrusting in and out faster than before. I could feel her getting close, but I didn't want her to orgasm just yet, so I took my fingers out and teasingly put the tip of them halfway in before pulling out then in quickly. I heard her whimper in pleasure, before she grabbed my hand and shoved my three fingers inside of her again. The move was such a turn on that I growled again and kissed her passionately. Her hands squeezed my bottom again, pressing harder each time she wanted me to go faster, and I did. I curled my fingers inside her, before I felt her reach her peak and finally orgasm. I still thrust into her, letting her ride her orgasm out before I orgasmed myself and pulled all the way out.

The next thing I knew, she rolled onto of me and gave me a sexy smile before whispering.

"I hope your ready for round too, because I'm going to repay the favour"

And returned the favour she did. We made love more times that night, before we eventually got exhausted and fell asleep in each others arms.

**There you guys go! Now please no rude comments, lol I found it hard to write that without blushing myself. Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay, so beware again guys, most of the beginning is of Emily and Samara making love. I'm trying to show everyone that their relationship is not just romantic and cute emotionally but also physically. And right now, because they've just spent the night together, it's getting to honeymoon stage of their relationship, where they can't keep their hands off each other. Please, if your uncomfortable, do not read. **

**Samara's POV**

I woke up with the sunlight streaming through the window, bouncing of every surface. I vaguely looked around the room realizing that I wasn't in my own, and felt arms push me closer against a soft strong body. Turning round, I saw that Emily was still sound asleep, her nose twitching slightly as a stray strand of hair fell on it. I giggled quietly, finding it adorable. The memories from last night came flooding through me, and I smiled and sighed contentedly. Let's just say last night was amazing, even better than amazing actually. Emily was so gentle, and wow…..has a great stamina. The first two times was sweet and gentle, but the third, was…wild. I liked the soft side of Emily, but the wild side was sexy. Other than that, she's still the cute, adorable girl that I've known since I met her. Shifting slightly, I looked down, and saw that I was completely nude, and with a hickey above my collar bone. I blushed and touched it with the tip of my fingers, before focusing my attention on Emily.

"You know, it would be totally awesome to be woken up with a kiss….."

I chuckled and kissed her on the lips gently before pulling away leaving my left hand on her cheek, stroking her skin with the pad of my thumb. Her eyes opened, and she looked at me sleepily before giving me a wide grin. I get lost in her brown eyes every time she looks at me so tenderly, with all the care in the world. We stared at each other for what felt like hours, then Emily, with great speed, got on top of me and in between my legs, her arms on either side of my head staring at me with hungry, but soft gentle eyes. I bit my lip, drawing her eyesight to the spot, before pulling her down to kiss me. I moaned into the kiss, and giggled when I felt her hands begin to wander. Hearing my giggle she stopped and smiled at me cutely.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing, it's just…..your so sexy and cute when you want to be"

"Hmmm, am I?"

"Yeah…..and last night was, last night was perfect"

Her eyes softened when I said the last word and she pecked me on the lips. "So, how was I, was I good…c-c-cause it was my first time and, I Just wanted to know if it was, if I was good?"

"Baby, you were better than good, didn't you hear me moaning your name…..and wow, you have a great stamina, and you were super sexy the 3rd time round."

"I was?"

"Yeah, hmmmmm, see, I love this side of you, the shy adorable side, but don't get me wrong…you could bring out sexy seductive Emily anytime."

She giggled at my playful tone and began to kiss my neck, softly sucking on the skin there. I moaned into her ear and dug my nails softly on the skin of her back, enjoying the sensational feeling that I was getting. I could feel her heart beat against me, getting faster, and her breathing getting for erratic and shallow with every breath I take. When she pulled away, her eyes were a yellowy green, and she smiled seductively before slipping under the bed covers and opening my legs wide. Then I felt her breath on the upper part of my inner thigh, and I moaned, grasping her hair in both my hands before urging her forward.

I felt her tongue enter me in one sift motion and my back arched of the bed and down again. My eyes were shut, and every second her tongue stroked me, I moaned her name pushing her head even closer even though I know they can't go any further than this. Her hands snuck up to cup my breasts in each of her palms massaging them gently, and causing me to bite my lip to keep myself from screaming her name. If I thought this couldn't get any better than this, then I was wrong because the next thing I knew, I felt one of her fingers enter me, whilst keeping her tongue inside me at the same time.

"Oh god Emily…t-t-that feels so good!"

I felt her chuckled beneath the covers, then the thrust of her tongue moving faster inside of me. Let me hands squeeze her head one more time before taking them out from underneath the bed covers and tangling them in the already messy sheets. Every time she hit a spot, I would tanle my hands in the sheets more and arch my back of the bed in pure bliss, softly whispering her name over and over again as I felt my-self closer towards the edge. She entered another finger inside me, now thrusting it in and out faster and harder than before whilst flicking her tongue inside me, with gentle strokes. Just as I though I was about to orgasm, she stopped thrusting her fingers inside of me and took them all the way out. I whimpered at the loss of contact, but then I felt her hands grasp my waist and begin pushing it up and down. I finally realized what she was doing when her tongue kept still inside me. Once I eventually got it, I felt her tongue going in and out of me, but not moving. Hmmmmmm, she was clever. I closed my eyes, keeping them shut and through my head back into the pillow, releasing the loudest moan so far and biting my lip so hard that I thought it was going to bleed.

Then I felt it, I finally orgasmed. I felt her tongue sucking me clean, and with quiet popping noise she stopped, finally coming up from under the covers before looking at me. Her eyes were still a yellowy green, but they went back to normal when she saw the state I was in. I calmed my breathing down, and lifted my head forward to look at her in the eye properly. God that was so intense. I've never felt pleasure like that before. Not even with the other people I've been with, and that's saying a lot.

"Good morning"

"Hmmmmm" I whispered "It certainly is…a good morning"

I smiled before pulling her down and kissing me, moaning when I tasted myself on her lips. I felt her moan in approval then begin kissing my neck again before I giggled and gently pushed her chest away with my hands. "I don't know how you've got the stamina to go another round, but I am definitely worn out, I don't know how I'll stand." She smiled at me shyly before kissing me on the nose and rolling onto her side. I wrapped an arm around her, laying my head on her shoulder and kissing her collar bone. We just layed next to each other in silence , before my phone rang. Reaching over Emily, I grabbed it from the night stand, putting my body across hers before answering it.

"Hello?"

"Hey you, so how was your night"

"Stacy, hi…..yeah it was great, well, more than great actually." I looked at Emily and she smirked. I rolled my eyes, finding her cockiness cute.

"Great night eh….did something happen between you and Emily?"

I was about to reply to her question when suddenly, Emily flipped me over, once again slipping in between my legs. I squealed in surprise, giggled when she feathered light sweet kisses down my jaw, latching her mouth onto my neck again. I swear that's her favorite spot to kiss besides my lips.

"Hello, Samara, hello?"

"Y-y-yeah" I stuttered, trying not to giggle because her actions were so cute and sexy. Before I knew it I heard a squeal on the phone and I had to push it away from me after a few seconds. I heard Em, smile against my skin, still continuing to suck my neck.

"You and Emily, totally did it last night…oh my god, where is she, I've got to talk to her, it's time to have that best friend talk" I rolled my eyes before pushing against Emily and pushing my phone in her hand. "Hello?"

"You, missy are one smooth charmer, but enough of that, I just wanted to say that although I approve of you for my best friend, that if you hurt her, or upset her in anyway, I will personally come after you with a chainsaw"

I watched Emily's eyes widen and I had to laugh. I knew Stacy was threatening to do god knows what to her if Emily hurt me. But I know she wouldn't. Then I heard Emily chuckled. "Don't worry, I would never hurt Samara, I love her too much too do that"

Okay, if my heart didn't melt completely before, then it did know. I heard another squeal on the other line, before laughing and taking the phone from her hand. Once the phone was back against my ear, Emily went back to kissing my neck, making sure to mark me. Not that I minded though, cause I want everyone to know that I'm taken. I listened to Stacy talk and talk about how lucky I was that I had a girlfriend like Emily, before something came to mind. "What about you, miss goo goo eyes, you were totally eyeing Hannah Marin up at the party last night?" Once I mentioned Hannah's name, Emily's head shot up and she lifted an eyebrow. I saw her smirk cutely before resting her chin on my chest watching me with curious eyes. Ruffling her bed hair with one my hands, I put my phone on loud speaker so that she could hear the conversation between me and my best friend.

"Uh, I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh, you totally do, don't lie to me missy, I totally saw it, you were eyeing her up and down."

I heard a sigh on the other end of the phone before laughing to myself. Stacy could never hide anything from me. Especially when it comes to crushes.

"Fine, fine…you win"

"You know, Stacy, why not talking to Hannah, get to know her that way she'll get to know you, and you could see if you guys have things in common."

I stared at my girlfriend, liking that she was trying to give advice to my best friend.

"But what if I make a fool out of myself, I mean I'm such a clutz whenever she's near. What if I trip over my own shoe laces when I walk towards her, or trip!"

"Woah, chill, you'll never know if you don't go for it. Look, all I could say is, I don't know if Hannah is into girls or not, but you'll never know unless you talk to her. I mean I guess I could put in a few good words for you, but the rest you'll have to find out for yourself"

"Maybe your right…but when should I talk to her, in class, after school?"

"Hmmmm, what about sitting next to her in one of your classes?"

"How's that gonna help?"

"Well, Mr. Cooper is pairing people up in Chemistry class right?"

"Yeah, so what about it?"

"Well, from my time at Rosewood high, I know that he always pairs people who are next to each other, so maybe if you sit next to her you guys will get paired up, then you guys can talk"

"You're a genius!"

"Hmm, I try!"

**An hour later**

After the conversation ended we ended up getting out of bed. I told Em that I'd take a shower while she prepares breakfast, but just as I stepped in under the shower spray, I felt her get in behind me, and let's just say, the shower took a lot longer than I thought it would. Afterwards we both got changed, and decided to make breakfast together. We made, omelet with mushrooms and diced tomato, along with toast and a glass of orange juice. It was a beautiful sunny day, so we decided to eat out on the patio where we could hear the rush of the ocean and sound of birds chirping as they flew over our heads. Yes, it was a perfect day. After breakfast ended we tidied the bed and washed the dishes before deciding to go for a nice morning stroll on the beach.

The sniffed in the fresh breeze of the ocean, sighing as I released the breath I was holding. I wish we could just stay like this forever, its nice spending time with Emily, having her all to myself with no interruptions. But I know that after this night is over we'd have to go back and then things would get back to the way they were before this weekend started. Everything was perfect, just right. As we sat down on the sand, with me between her legs and her arms around me, I couldn't help but think that Emily is the one for me. I now she is. I felt her rest her chin on my shoulder, and her soft breath against my ear.

"I love you" she whispered

"I love you to, so much"

I turned my head to look at her, and smiled before pecking her lips. The rest of the day was pretty much spent like this, us relaxing in each other's arms whispering sweet things into each other's ears. I never thought that I could feel this strongly for someone. With all the other girls I've been with since I was out, I've never felt remotely close to what I feel for Emily. I mean sure I found them attractive and they were really sweet to, but that was just it. There was no spark. I now that sounds cliché since it's been said a lot. But now I get why they do say it. It's because they feel all this emotion inside of them, feelings that they never knew were so strong until they've met the right person. Em is my one. And I know I'm hers since I'm her mate. I smiled when I thought that out loud. It sounds good when I think it out loud in my head. I can't believe I'm her mate.

"Hmmm, what you thinking about baby?"

"You…"

"Hmmmm, what about me?"

"I'm just thinking about how lucky I am to have you…to have you here with me now, as my girlfriend, and how much I love you."

"I think it's the other way round, I'm lucky to have found you…if I never returned her, I would have never found out that you were my mate. I guess in a way were both lucky to have found each other."

"Hmm, yeah, hey remember when we first met?"

"Of course I do, why?"

"Hmmm, it was one hell of a meeting!"

I chuckled at the memory. I can still remember yelling my head of at her for bumping into me that day and a smile graced my lips.

**Flashback**

"_Watch where you're going! I could have seriously hurt myself"_

_I stopped, and once I saw her I could help but suck in a breath. She was gorgeous. But I've never seen her around before, I wander where she came from. However I found myself softening at her gaze, I glared again. I didn't want anyone making me soft, I am the head cheerleader after all. However when I heard Hannah's voice, I huffed and stormed out. If it weren't for many people being in the gym I swear I couldn't slapped her. But I didn't want the drama. I felt Stacy follow me, and once we were out of the gym, she stood in front of me, blocking my path._

"_What was that?"_

"_What was what?"_

"_Oh come one, I totally saw it, you were eyeing up the new girl!"_

"_But I have to admit, you've got great taste, because she is smoking hot!"_

"_I don't know what you're talking about, I wasn't checking her out" I blushed, knowing it was true. But I didn't want to admit it to myself. I haven't had a crush in ages, and if Stacy found out she'd tease me mercilessly about it._

"_I know you Samara, you have a crush on her!"_

"_Okay, shhhh keep it down. I don't want anyone to know that I'm going soft"_

"_So, you admit it then, you have a crush on her?"_

"_If I admit it, do you promise not to tease me?"_

"_Nope, but tell me anyway" I rolled my eyes _

"_Yeah, okay fine, I think I maybe have a crush on her."_

"_The what are you waiting for, go in there and talk to her"_

"_Uh, no…..I just yelled my ass of at her for bumping into me, for all we know, Hannah could be bitching about me right now!"_

"_Uh, you'd never know unless you go there and talk to her…..and besides, Hannah isn't that bad"_

"_Your just saying that cause you have a crush on her"_

"_What, no I don't"_

"_Hah, I know you do, I've seen the way you look at her"_

"_Hey! Don't turn this conversation around"_

"_Whatever, you know I'm right"_

_End flashback_

"You know that day, when I first saw you, I thought you were gorgeous."

"What really? But you yelled at me for bumping into you"

I smiled shyly and turned around in her arms on the sofa. "Yeah about that, I'm sorry, I just didn't want anyone to know what I was going soft. But that day since you saved me, I crumbled and I couldn't hid it anymore, I knew their was something about you"

She smiled at me and kissed me sweetly on the lips. I sighed into the kiss and closed my eyes. Kissing her with all the love and passion I have. This is going to be a great weekend.


	10. Chapter 10

**Samara's POV**

The weekend turned out really well, even better than I expected. I sighed, wishing that we could have stayed there for more than a week. As I put all my stuff in my locker, I noticed Stacy, having this dreamy look on her face. I looked in the direction she was staring at and saw that she was looking at Hannah. I rolled my eyes. That girl has seriously got to grow some backbone and make a move already. As I was about to walk over there, I felt arms slip around me and kiss the back of my neck.

"Hey there beautiful"

"Hmmm, hey yourself, did you sleep well?"

"Well, I did, but I missed you….."

"Baby, we've only been apart for a few hours"

"I know, but I still missed you, and I was thinking about you all night…." I felt a shiver go down my spine as she whispered that last part seductively against my ear. I heard, and felt her breathy chuckle, before turning round and kissing her. She instantly wrapped her arms around my waist, pulling me closer. But the moment was ruined when I heard whistles behind me. And there stood not only my friends but Emily's friends' as well. I blushed and buried my face against Emily's neck. I heard her chuckled and groaned before pulling out and facing the group of people, ready to answer the question that's been on all there minds.

"So, Sam, you're glowing" I rolled my eyes at Stacy. I knew she was going to be the first one to speak. She just loves teasing me.

"Hmmmm, yes, yes I am"

"So….wait did you guys…..?" I looked at Michelle, the one from Em's swim team and bit my lip. Before I knew it, they were all squealing and a few of them took a few dollars out, giving It to the other. Oh god, I can't believe they made a bet to see if me and Emily were going make love last night. Make love, I like the sound of that. The girls awed at the position were in, and I looked back to see her face heat up. Finding it adorable I chuckled and kissed the tip of her nose.

"You guys are such snoops, you made a bet?"

"No harm in doing so, I just knew you were going for it, Emily…..you're the man!" I rolled my eyes once again. Some of the girls on the squad can be such guys sometimes, but I didn't mind. As soon as the other girls left, me Emily and Stacy sat on a bench. We got into a good conversation, until I saw Hannah plop down next to Stacy, immeadiately having a goofy smile on her face. I turned to Em, who was already blushing, and that only spurred Hannah to laugh.

"So, my gorgeous bestie! Congrats! You're no longer a virgin; we should totally celebrate this with the other girls, who by the way are eager to find out!"

I chuckled. Ever since me and Emily have gotten together, so have me and her friends. It was hard at first because I was a bitch to them at the beginning. But as I got to know them better, I found out that they weren't so bad. I looked across from me and I saw Stacy's eyes widen. I bit my lip to keep myself from laughing at her flustered nervous state. This is rich, I could totally tease her with this. As I was about to make a remark in front of her, some guy…..the same guy that hit on me, intruded and sat next to Hannah, wrapping his big burly arm around her. Oh, not good. Stacy's eyes widened and she looked on, steam fuming from her ears. I swear this guy thinks' with his dick all the time.

"Hey there, what do you say, me and you uh…..get it on, meet me in the bathroom?"

My mouth hung open and I felt Emily burning holes into his face. I know she wanted to pulverize him to the ground this instant, but I held her back, not wanting to start a fight where there were a lot of people around. Hannah, looked uninterested, and thank god, because I don't know what girls see in a guy like him, he's a total player, who thinks with his dick, and he has a peanut for a brain. I know that sounds mean to say, but it's true. He never hands in his homework and he answers even the simplest of questions wrong.

"Uh, no way, I wouldn't date you….I don't date boys like you, I know your type"

"Ooooo, playing hard to get, I like that, I bet your feisty in the sack"

Oh that it is, forget people seeing, I wanna beat the crap out of him right now. But before I could say anything I saw Stacy get up and pour her iced coffe over his head, immeadiately making him jump up. I laughed even more when Stacy, went in front of him and poured down the remaining ice cube under his trousers. Everyone laughed, including the other jocks, and I could hear them saying "ooo, burned" or "damn, can't say he didn't deserve it though". He untbutton his trousers and stuck his hand inside, taking the freezing cold ice cubes out and buttoning his trousers again.

"Damn it, you bitch! What's your problem, you could have seriously…."

"Seriously what? Damaged your balls? Hah, I couldn't give a shit, guys like you only think with there dicks, now if you weren't too busy eyeing her boobs, you would've noticed that she's totally uninterested, so get lost, before I get more ice and pour even more down there"

"You can't tell me what to do….."

"OOO, you are seriously getting on my nerves you dick head!"

Stacy stepped closer to him eyeing him up. I saw Hannah wide eyes, looking between the two before stepping forward in between them, using her hands and placing it on there chests. I saw the smug look on the guy's face, before he took her arm and pulled Hannah towards him, taking her by surprise. Emily got up ready to stop him incase he tried anything.

"Oooo, I knew you liked me, you were just ignoring me to get my attention, that's hot"

"Ewww, get away from me" Hanmah pulled herself away about to walk of. He was about to grab her arm when Stacy stopped him and kneed him in the balls. He went down in pain, and everyone laughed. We all stood up and walked away leaving him groaning in pain, mumbling how his balls might not function properly anymore. Wow, I have to hand it to Stacy, what she did was bad ass, especially when she poured ice down his trousers. As we walked of she huffed "And that is what you call blue balls"

Emily and I burst out laughing, and I nudged Stacy, high fiving her. Hannah was quiet, andnudged my head to the side in her direction, telling Stacy with my eyes to see if she was okay. Noticing my signal she pulled Hannah aside and talked to her. Wanting to give them some privacy, I dragged Emily down until we were near my locker. "Wow, never knew she had it in her, that was a smart move, has she always been like that?"

"Oh yes, she is, I remember one time, when she and this girl back in my old town were on a date, and some guy was totally flirting in front of her and even asked if they could have a threesome. Stacy got furious, and splashed her iced tea all over his face before she apologized to her date and they went somewhere else to eat. Lets just say there first date didn't turn out as she hoped."

"Wow, guessing she gets jealous easily"

"Oh yeah, but I couldn't blame her….I mean if someone was checking me out or trying to shamelessly flirt with me while I'm with you, would you have done the same thing?" I looked into her eyes, and saw it darken slightly, before returning back to normal when I pecked her on the lips.

"I would do more than kick his ass…."

I giggled at her obvious jealousy, wrapped my arms around her neck. "Did I ever tell you how sexy you are when your jealous?"

"Hmmm nope, but thanks for letting me know, I'll totally keep that in mind." We kissed tenderly before pulling away and turning to look at the direction Stacy and Hannah were in. Hannah gave her a hug, before kissing her on the cheek and walking off. Stacy, with a star struck look on her face, touched her cheek and smiled. Giggling, we both went towards her, and I poked her in the ribs. "What was that Casanova?"

"Huh?"

I shook my head in amusement, finding her flustered state amusing. Emily seemed to think so too. "So what did my bestie and you talk about?"

"Uh, nothing I just asked her if she was okay, and well we got talking and well, you know…..uh that's it"

"Wow, that has got to be the most vague answer I've ever heard in my life, come on what really happened, did she thank you, or what, what else did she say"

"Okay, fine, she asked if I wanted to be lab partners with her in chem and I said yes"

"See! I knew that whole chem thing would work, now all you have to do is see if you have things in common, then work your charm"I giggled at Em's cuteness and kissed her on the cheek. She blushed and kissed my forehead. "Uh, you guys are way to cute for your own good, she's a keeper Sam!"

"Yeah she most definitely is"

**A few hours later…**

Me and Emily were watching a movie in my room, until I had other ideas. So now, she was laying on my bed with me straddling her hips. We've been making out for what seemed like hours, but when I pulled away, I looked into her gorgeous brown eyes and they instantly darkened. I kissed her again and rolled us over, putting her on top. Just as I was about to remove her top, her phone rang.

"Yeah, hello"

"Hey Emily, it's Spencer"

"Hey Spencer, what's up?"

"I need some girl talk, and well Aria is out with her parents and Hannah's studying with Stacy for Chem "Uh, hold on a sec…."

"Hey….Spencer needs some girl talk, is it okay if I go?"

"Emily, you don't have to ask me, of course It's okay if you go, she's your best friend, and I totally understand, now go, I'll be fine, just call me later ok?"

"Your amazing…..hey, yeah I'm on my way their"

"Thanks Em, you're the best"

Emily turned to face me kissing me lovingly before pulling away and whispering "I love you"

"I love you to, now go before I change my mind and ravish you"

With one last kiss, she put on her jacket and left. I sighed, not liking that she was gone, but I understood that she wanted some company. Snatching my phone, I dialed Stacy's number and she picked up after 3 rings.

"Sam! What's up?"

"Oh nothing, Emily just left, Spencer needed some one on one girl talk. So wanna come over?"

"Ooooo, sorry but I can't, I'm studying for Chem with Hannah."

"Ooo la la, so tell me, how's it going?"

"Hahaha, your very funny, but yeah it's going great. God she's gorgeous Samara, I just wanna ravish her, but I don't want to like, freak her out."

"Stacy, chill….breathe. Just act like yourself okay, be the cool smooth Stacy that I know"

"But I can't, the real Stacy is well…dorky"

"Babe, dorky is the new hotty. A lot of people find dorky people cute these days"

"I don't know why I'm even trying, I mean she's straight"

"Well, how do you know she is, besides, people don't have to label themselves"

"I know, but…..ahhh I don't know, I just really like her Samara. I mean I don't know what's so different about her, but I just feel that she's different from all the other girls that I met"

"Wow, that's deep….well, okay, listen, all I can say is why not take her out somewhere, but of course say it's not a date, just take her out as friends and see where that leads you"

"Okay, thanks Samara, I really needed the girl talk. Got to go, have to get back to studying"

"Hmmm, go on Casanova, your princess awaits you"

"Hahaha, bye"

**Emily's POV**

"What's wrong Spence, I got here as soon as I could, what's the matter?"

"It's Todd, he broke up with me"

"Aww, Spencer, got what an idiot…..you know I've never really told you this, but he is a major jerk. What did he do this time?"

"I caught him at his house, naked and, well, you know"

"He did what! That's it, I'm going to his house right now and chopping his balls off, then we'll see if he can cheat on anymore girls!"

I got up and was about to walk out the door. That bastard, when I see him I'm going to give him a piece of my mind. No one should ever treat anyone like that, especially not one of my best friends. Oh the things I can do to him. "Emily, stop….calm down, I dumped him on the spot okay, and I kicked him in the balls for good measure"

"I am not calm! Spence, this is not the first time that he's treated you like crap okay, and frankly I'm sick of it, no guy should have to treat you like that. Just goes to show that he thinks with his dick just like that dumb jock did to Hannah"

"Wait, what about Hannah, what Jock, did something happen?"

"Oh no, don't worry about it, It was that ass of a jock that I told you about. The one that hit on Samara twice and that one who's face I shoved into the lockers"

"Wait, no, go back to the beginning, what happened exactly"

"We were sitting down, and well….you know Hannah being Hannah, plops down and starts asking me how my night went with Samara and….."

"Wait, before you go any further, you got me curious now, how did your night go with Samara, did you guys…."

"Yes! Yeah…and uh, it was great, in fact more than great it was perfect, and I can't thank you enough"

"No way, congrats Em!"

"Thanks…."

"Oh, so continue, what happened?"

"Anyways, this jock, the one who hit on Samara, just sat next to her, and basically asked her to have sex with him in the bathroom"

"What! What a douche, so then what?"

"Well Stacy, who was sitting next to Hannah, got pissed and poured her drink all over him. He stood up, trying to dry himself, but then Stacy poured the ice cubes down his trousers. You should have been there, it was so funny. Hannah tried to stop them from physically hurting each other, and then he pulled her to him, and said that he knew she was just ignoring him to get his attention, I was ready to beat his ass right there, but Stacy kneed him in the balls, and then we walked off"

"I can't believe that just happened, man I should've have been there"

"Yeah, and now Stacy has Hannah for her Chem partner. They hit if off when Stacy saved her ass from that douche of a jock"

"Wait, is this the Stacy from your party? The one that was staring at Hannah all evening, the one with the crush?"

"Yeah that Stacy…"

"No way! Wow…and there studying right now, oh this is rich I'm so gonna call her"

I chuckled at Spencer's behavior, glad that I've taken her mind of Todd. Todd was her boyfriend for 2 years. Spencer was crazy about him. But me Aria and Hannah weren't. We told her that he's been flirting with other girls, but she just thought that it was him being nice. Nice….yeah right, he was trying to get in there pants. I've seen him secretly handing his phone numbers to them, and we tried telling Spencer, but she wouldn't believe us, at least not until she caught him. They broke up, but they got back together after a week. He still did it though, but he was more sly and careful. He always tried getting in our good books, but we knew his tricks.

"Hannah! Emily's at my place, uh huh…..no, nothings wrong, well there was but Em cheered me up, what happened? Oh, uh Todd, cheated on me…."

I heard yelling down the line and Hannah cursing, swearing that she'll rip his balls of and bury them. I laughed at her words.

"Hannah, its okay, I kicked him in the balls after I caught him naked in his room with another girl. I'm fine now though, Em cheered me up when she told me what happened during lunch break, is it true that Stacy poured ice down his pants?"

"Yeah….it's true, and he totally deserved it"

"Hmmm, when I see her remind me to thank her, I need to give her a medal or something"

"So, I heard this is the same Stacy who's crushing on you"

"What, she's not crushing on me, I mean…I don't know, is she?"

"Oh trust me, she did all that for you, I mean judging by how pissed she was and how she stood up for you like that, I say so"

"She was just being nice, anyone of you guys would have done it"

"Not the point, she was staring at you all night during Samaras birthday party"

"Yeah so?"

"So, she totally has the hots for you, question is do you have the hots for her?"

"No, I'm straight….."

"Hmm are you sure about that, look at her now and tell me she isn't beautiful, go on…..do it"

I raised my eyebrow, also curious about her answer. There was some shuffling on the other end before all we could here is here breathing on the phone. There was silence for what felt like ages until we heard a small gulp and we both smirked. Straight my ass, she wouldn't have gulped like that if she was. After two more minutes of silence she picked up the phone again. I smirked at Spencer and nodded my head, telling her to continue. It's going to be so fun playing matchmaker.

"So, like what you saw?"

"Uh…..uh fine! She's gorgeous okay, drop dead gorgeous, now what?"

"Well, do you like her, yes or no?"

"God, I don't know, m-m-maybe"

"You stuttered! I knew it, you like her don't you!"

"Okay, okay, you win, I may have a tiny crush, but I mean it's just a girl crush, nothing big"

"Tiny my ass, you like her a lot, you wouldn't have asked her to be your Chem partner if you didn't. I bet you just wanted alone time"

"Haha very funny, got to go, she might find me weird if I stay in her bathroom any longer"

"She likes her, wow I never thought she'd like her. This is so cool, we should play matchmaker"

"Oh trust me, I know…besides, I totally approve of her now that I've seen how protective she is of Hannah. I mean she was literally about to explode and pulverize him!"

"Hmmm, yeah, even though I didn't see it, I totally approve too"

**Okay, so this chapter is a longer than my other ones, and I thought I'd do one from Hannah's point of view aswell. Just to let you guys know, I don't own any of the characters! Just wanted to make that clear. Anyways, I hope your enjoying it so far!**

**Hannah's POV**

I thought about the conversation Spencer and I had, and it got me thinking. Did I like Stacy, or was I just in denial. I've never had a crush on a girl before. Don't get me wrong, I have nothing against gays or lesbians. I have total respect for them. Love is love, and you can't help who you end up liking. But, that got me question. Am I really straight? As I lay in bed I couldn't help but go through what happened today during lunch break. She stood up for me, and wow did she do a great job. I smiled, she was beautiful, and oh my god her eyes are an amazing shade of green. It was so beautiful. Wait, did I just think about how beautiful her eyes were. Oh god I think I am in denial, I like her! I Hannah Marin, like a girl.

_**Flashback to study session**_

"_So, do you get it?"_

"_Uh, not really, sorry Stacy, I'm not great at Science…."_

"_Hey's it's totally fine. I understand, but don't worry, were partners this year, so I'm gonna do everything I can to make sure that we both get good grades okay?"_

_I nodded my head, and looked into her eyes. They were so beautiful. Wait, I just thought about her eyes. Oh god, I can't believe it. A hand waved in front of my face, trying to get my attention, and when I didn't move or respond, I felt her hand reach out and place itself against my cheek. My breath caught in my throat, and for the very first time, I just got a good look at her. And what I saw took my breath away, because she was the definition of gorgeous. I shook my head once I felt her thumb brush against my cheek. I snapped out of my day dream and looked at her concerned face. I smiled and told her I was okay._

_For the rest of the evening we studied like crazy. I actually learned a lot by being her partner. Not like with my last partner who didn't know anything might I add. But Stacy was actually smart. But not in bad way, more like a cute geeky dorky way. I wasn't expecting her too know this much. Since she was a cheerleader I naturally just assumed that she wasn't into this sort of stuff. Call me stereotypical, but no a lot of jocks and even some of the cheerleaders don't know what they are doing. But Stacy is like a major geek. She's been explain all this to me, while I just listened. After a while I managed to write pages full of notes. I thanked her and looked at the time, saying I had to go, and that was what happened during our study session together….._

_End Flashback_

_**So, what do you guys think! Please review, I would love to know if you have suggestions for the next chapter.**_


	11. Authors Note Pls read!

**This is not an update! I just wanted to let you guys know, that I also have another story called New girl, and it's a crossover between pretty little liars and vampire diaries. Please read it, it would mean a lot of I got more reviews because at the moment I don't have much. So please, if you have the time check out my other story called New girl. The pairing is Emily Fields and Elena Gilbert.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Emily's POV**

I was currently on the field, sweat dripping of my forehead looking at the other players on the field. Spencer now had the ball dribbling past the other players. Time was running out and I could the crowd on the edge of their field, waiting for that one shot that would get us into the semi-finals. I heard my name being yelled out then all of a sudden the ball went to me. My eyes widened for a few seconds before I made a run for it and ran as fast as I could pass the other players. Then when I was close enough I made a shot. It went in and the crowd went over the moon. The cheerleaders cheered and ran onto the pitch. I high fived Spencer and spun Samara around kissing her gently. In the corner of my eye I saw Stacy hesitantly walk forwards, looking at Hannah.

I nudged Samara and nodded my head towards Stacy. Samara smirked and we both made out way towards Hannah.

"Hannah, hey….uh Stacy wanted to have a word with you, she's right over there. Said it was important, about your project or something"

"Oh, yeah okay, I'll see you guys later then, congrats again Emily, you did great, and who knew you'd also be soccer star."

I snickered and watched the interaction between the two. I saw Stacy blush and Hannah giggle before she came back and smiled. Lifting my eyebrow, I looked at her. I didn't know what they talked about because I didn't want to snoop. "So, what's with the big smile on your face, did something happen. "Yeah, uh…I mean no, I don't know. Stacy just asked if she wanted to hang out sometime."

"Omg, she totally just asked you out, on a date!"

"What no, she was just being nice. It's nothing. Okay, maybe it's a date, oh my god, it's a date! Guys, you gotta help me, come over tonight, I need help on what outfit to wear!"

It's been a whole week since the whole project thing, and ever since then Hannah has been talking about Stacy non-stop. It's always, "oh, you'd never believe what Stacy and I learned today, or "Oh Stacy told me that." It's cute. But knowing Hannah, she's probably being nervous. I hope things work out on there date, because I know Stacy would be good for her.

"Emily, did you hear anything I just said!"

I chuckled and listened to her whilst Samara rested her head on my shoulder. Everything was going well for me right now, everything's perfect. After school ended we went straight over to Hannah's house and helped her pick out an outfit for the date. But she easily got distracted when Stacy rang and squealed before dashing off to pick up the phone next to her bed on the counter. Using my hearing, I listened in on the conversation, but got slapped on the shoulder when I looked at Samara and saw her shaking her head no. I pouted and crossed my arms, making her laugh and kiss me on the lips. I smirked and began to kiss her back, pulling her closer to me by wrapping my arms around her and slowly slipping my tongue inside when she whimpered. Our kiss was suddenly interrupted however when we felt a pillow slam into us, making us jump apart. I glared at Hannah and she just stuck out her tongue in a child like, but amused manner. Once the conversation with Stacy ended she clapped her hands and sat down next to us looking all dream like.

"Stacy said she's going to pick me up at 7:00pm for our date, which leaves me….oh no, I only have 2 hours!"

I chuckled "Hannah, it's 2 hours! You have plenty of time to get ready."

"Emily! We are girls, and as girls we need at least 3 hours to get ready! It's like girl code."I chuckled once more and shook my head in amusement. Once it was 6 me and Samara left. Being the sweet and loving girlfriend that I am, I opened the car door for her and we drove off into the darkness. The car was in comfortable silence with a chat here and there. The roads were now completely empty except for the occasional car going pass us at a much faster pace.

**I felt Samara's hand on my thigh, making its way upwards and stopping to rub circles with her thumb. My body suddenly felt a lot hotter. I looked at her and saw the look she was giving me. It was a predatory look, one full of lust. Her eyes that were usually so light and mischievous were now a dark seductive shade of blue. My eyes turned a yellowy green, and zeroed in on her lips. I tried to concentrate, I really did, but it was hard. I jumped in my seat slightly when I felt her cup my centre with her hand. Finding a secluded place, I turned to the road taking me to the huge, and I mean huge park near where she lives. I sensed and smelled that no people were here so I drove up until I reached a small area where I could hear the rush of the river. I parked my car under a huge oak tree shading us in darkness with only slight freckles of sunlight as the sun was going down.**

**Once I parked and stopped the car, Samara got into the backseat, and I followed. Before I knew it she launched herself at me. I moaned when she unzipped my trousers and popped the button, slipping her hand through my underwear. Our make out session was so heated that I almost tore her shirt of and snapped her bra. We were naked in a matter of minutes, and I flipped us over, my body in between her legs. I was about to slip two fingers inside her when she stopped me and pushed me off, getting something out from the front of the car. I was confused but when she came back, she pulled out a…a strap on? My eyes widened and I looked at her.**

"**W-w-hen d-d-id you get this?"**

**She smiled seductively and whispered "Yesterday, I was going to show it to you at my house, but I couldn't wait any longer, can you wear it for me?"**

**I took hold of it before slipping it on, I've never done this before and I was so nervous that I wouldn't do good. I felt her hands grab my face making me look at her. "What's wrong?"**

"**Nothing, it's just….I've never done this before and I don't want to be bad at it"**

"**You don't have to do this…..I just wanted to try it."**

"**No, I want to, but I don't want to do it, and not be able to pleasure you. You're my mate, and as your mate I'm meant to please you in that way."**

"**Aww, baby…..we'll take it slow okay, I'll help you okay?"**

**Grabbing the end of the strap on, she pulled me closer until the front part of it slipped through her folds making her moan. I pushed it in a bit further, and then out….then in again making her moan even louder before I slipped the whole thing inside of her. Her hands went to my backside, squeezing my bum cheeks and signaling me to start. I moved my hips forward at a steady pace, before making myself more comfortable and going faster. I closed my eyes, liking the sounds that were coming out of her mouth. **

"**O-o-oh, oh god! ahhhh, that feels, uh…oh yeah right there, uh"**

**Her hands squeezed my bum harder and I sped up, my speed becoming slightly animalistic. I've made her scream a lot in previous love making sessions, but this time I want to please her even more since this was her idea and she really wanted to do it. As time passed, we were still making love, and the car began to shake from side to side slightly from the thrashing of my hips going up and down. We were like this for almost an hour before she finally climaxed. I kissed her slowly and passionately before we both got changed and drove back to her house. Once we got there we kissed in front of her door, almost getting carried away again, but luckily I managed to pull myself away and give her a sweet proper kiss goodnight. **

I woke up suddenly, sweat dripping from my forehead, did I just dream about me and Samara getting it on in the back of my car? Oh boy, that was intense. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, wiping the sweat of with the back of my hand. The shrill ringing of my phone caused me to scrunch my eyebrows in confusion before I picked it up and answered with a hoarse voice. I needed to calm down before I do something embarrassing like pouncing on Samara tomorrow. Oh god, with that dream I probably will pounce on her tomorrow.

"Emily, hello, Emily!"

"Huh, what sorry…"

"It's me Hannah, are you okay, your voice sounds a little…..off"

"No Hannah I'm fine…..really"

"Uh huh, I've been your best friend for a long time, and I know when something's up, so tell me."

"Uh, nothing escapes you does it?"

"Nope, now spill, what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong, I just has a really…..intense dream that's all"

"Ooooo do tell"  
"Okay, well I dreamt that me and Samara were at your house helping you for your date with….."

"Uh, Em, that actually did happen"

"Oh….sorry"

"No, no it's fine, carry on"

"Anyway, after that we were suddenly in my car driving of then Samara began rub my thigh and the next thing I knew I parked somewhere secluded and she pounced. We were about to…..you know, before she stopped and got a strap on out, which she apparently baught somewhere. And then we went at it like jack rabbits!"

"No way! A strap on?" Hahaha maybe your dream is trying to tell you something."

"Yeah, like what, like she wants to try some new stuff"

"Well yeah I mean whenever I tried to…"

"Hannah, eww I so don't need to know what you've done with your ex's thanks very much"

"Your no fun…anyways, so what's bothering you?"

"I'm not bothered, just super sexually frustrated right now, I don't know how I'll be able to keep it together tomorrow"

"Well, why don't you go and see her to relive some of your…..sexual tension"

"I don't want her to think our relationship is all about sex, because it's not"

"I'm not saying that you should go there for sex, I'm saying maybe seeing her and talking to her might help…although sex could work to!"

"Hannah!"

"What, it's true…"

"Uh god, your so blunt about this, anyways, enough about me, are you ready for you date with Stacy?"

"Yeah! I can't wait, she's gonna be here soon…..oh, which reminds me, I'm sorry but I've gotta go, need to shower then blow dry my hair before she arrives, I'll talk to you later?"

"Yeah sure, have fun"

I put the phone down and layed down on my bed before thinking about what Hannah said, maybe seeing her would help. I was about to pick up my phone and text her when my phone rang again. I looked at the screen and saw Samara's name pop up. I smiled and pressed the phone to my ear.

"Hey, I'm all alone and my parents are spending the weekend at some friend's house. Can you come over and keep me company while there away?"

I gulped quietly before whispering yes. Once I got ready I got in the car and drove to her house. The ride was short and the next thing I knew I was in front of her house, rubbing my hands on my trousers before knocking. However, my hand never got to reach the door as it was quickly opened and I got pulled inside by my color, lips instantly attaching to mine. I smiled into the kiss and shut the door with my foot, whilst looking the door with one hand, the other holding her waist and giving it a little squeeze. When I pulled away I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her on the forehead before she led us to the sofa in her living room.

"Hmmmm, well hello to you to, that was some kiss"

"Hmmmm, na…I'm just that good of a kisser"

"Cocky much?"

She giggled and straddled my hips on the sofa. I could feel my body instantly react to the action and my arms going round her once again. "Your looking super cute today"

"Am I?"

"Yeah, I like it when you wear a long sleeve striped top, it makes you look…really sexy"

I blushed at her comment and bit my lip. I felt her fingers go up and gently undo three buttons. "Hmmm, I also like it when your shirt is unbuttoned" Wow, is it just me or is it getting hot in here? I gulped and followed her every movement with my eyes. We stared at each other for what felt like hours but in reality was only two minutes. She leaned down to capture my lips with hers and I instantly moaned at the contact, gripping her thighs and lying her down on the sofa so quickly that she squealed. Releasing her lips, she giggled at my eagerness, and I attached my lips to her neck, knowing it was her weak spot. I could feel her sigh contentedly before I slipped one of my hands under her top. My heart was beating so fast and out of control that I had to pull back, my eyes blinking fast. Noticing my reaction, she reached up to cup my cheek and I looked at her, tilting my head to the side and leaning my head down nudging her breast with my nose.

"Hey, your eyes….there….there, they've changed, what's wrong?"

I shook my head clear and looked at her, calming my breathing. Flashes of what happened in my dream popped into my head and I felt my cheeks getting hot. "Awww, your blushing, wait….why are you blushing?" I got of her slightly resting my elbows on either side of her and bit my lip. "I uh….had a dream about you, after I dropped you off and well, lets just say it left me flustered." I watched her face frown slightly before her lips formed into a smirk and she rested her hands on my chest, fiddling with my shirt buttons. "And what happened in this dream of yours?"

"Well I was dropping you home, when your hand was rubbing my thigh and slid higher until…well, uh you know….and then I parked somewhere private and we went to the backseat. We were kissing when you stopped, and you got out a strap on from the front of the car. And, well you know what happened next…." I looked at her and her eyes darkened. I instantly gulped at the look she was giving me, much like the look she gave me in my car. "Hmmm, a strap on huh? Maybe…we should try it sometime, it would be, so…..hot" My body temperature suddenly shot up and I almost growled animalisticly when she said it would be so hot. Looking at her again, I blushed and bit my lip.

"R-r-really? You want to….uh try it?"

"Well, only if your comfortable with it….but yeah I would like to try it" She flipped us over, and suddenly I found myself on the bottom and her on top. She seductively leaned down and whispered in my ear. The next thing I knew we were making out hot and heavy on her couch. It would be so hot indeed.

**Ok guys, so here it is, I know, I've been slacking of, but it's my summer break from school and I've been spending it with friends and family in the UK cause I haven't seen or spent time with them in a year. I hope you like this chapter, and I'm sorry if it's a little shorter than my other ones, but this is all I can do for today. Pls review and give me your suggestions!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Samara's POV**

Okay, so these last few weeks have been, amazing. Ever since me and Emily have tried using a strap on, our sex life has been getting better and better, and let's just say she has one hell of a stamina because she can go on forever! Speaking of sex, Hannah and Stacy are finally going steady, but I know they haven't taken their relationship to the next level yet. Although I can tell that they might soon because right now, they're making out like monkeys! I rolled my eyes, but at the same time smiled because I knew that me and Emily were still like that. I saw Stacy's hand slide up under Hannah's top, and she began to kiss her neck. My eyes widened when I heard Hannah whimper slightly and that's when I knew I had to stop them before they practically have sex right here on the table. I coughed loudly drawing them both apart. Stacy had that crazy hair style that screamed "I'm just been making out" and Hannah had a hickey on her neck with a dazed look on her face. I could feel the sexual tension between these two and I shook my head, wondering why they haven't had sex yet.

"So, lovebirds, I see things have been getting….intense"

"Oh shut up Samara, I know you and Em have been getting it on because the last time I went over to your house, I walked up the stairs but stopped when I heard you moaning out Emily's name"

I blushed in embarrassment, my face going a bright red. I heard Hannah and Stacy giggle and I covered my face with my hands before I felt someone slide in next to me and kiss the side of my neck. I smiled and looked up. "Hey, what's up, why were you covering you face, is something wrong." I shook my head and kissed her briefly before whispering in her ear what Stacy told me. Her eyes widened slightly, and then she too blushed, except her face went redder than mine. She was so cute when she blushed. "Awww, look at you two all embarrassed. No need for that, although I must say guys, you two have been going at it a lot lately, why is that?" Emily looked at all of us before swallowing. "Okay here's the thing…I'm in heat okay. After a while of newly mated couples get together, it happens, it happens every year, but only after the wolf has met his or her mate." Oh yeah, and another thing, Stacy knows about the whole wolf thing. She fainted at first, but then eventually found it cool that I had a supernatural girlfriend.

But back to the whole in heat thing. Yeah that's true, we have been going at it a lot lately and when I asked why, Emily told me. I just grinned sexily, because I would make love to her all day if I could. We just sat talking when all of a sudden there was commotion in the hallway, I scrunched my eyebrow and looked up to see a new girl with a really…..let's just say revealing outfit. I ignored the whispers and just snuggled into Emily's side, but unfortunately the bell rang. I pouted when Emily had to go and kissed her before I went to my own class.

**A few hours later**

It was already the end of the day and for that I was glad. I only had two classes with Emily today and it felt like the other classes took forever to finish. As I was walking to Em's locker however I stopped in my tracks when I saw the new girl from earlier leaning against Emily's locker, giggling. I scrunched my eyebrows when I saw her touch Em's arm. Right then I saw red and I walked hastily up to Emily before tapping her on the shoulder and putting on a fake smile for the new girl. "Oh hey gorgeous, how was your day? Oh hey, this is Casey McCoy, she was in one of my classes, Casey this is my gorgeous girlfriend and head cheerleader, Samara Cook." I wrapped an arm around Em's waist and kissed her on the cheek. I could tell by the girls body language that she liked Emily, and not in a friendly way either. "Hey it's nice to meet you, oh my god, you're lucky you have such a loving girlfriend, she's been talking about you non-stop". At this I smiled, but only slightly.

"Yeah, I know I'm the lucky one, I love her so much" I bit my lip when Emily said that and blushed. She always manages to say the sweetest things. We said out goodbye after a while, and when she was out of earshot, I stopped and pulled Emily back slightly. "Okay what was that? She was being all flirty flirty with you, and you just flirted back!"

"Hey, what, no….she wasn't flirting, she was just being nice, I mean she's knew here and all that so I offered to show her around"

"You what! Em, it's obvious that she likes you, she was giggling at almost everything you said and she kept finding excuses to put her hand on your arm"

"Oh come one, I wasn't flirting I swear, you're my mate…..why would I flirt with any other girl"

"Oh I can think of lots, your beautiful, you're on the soccer and swimming team and you get good grades, of course people, girls, are going to be interested in you!"

"Okay, so even if she was flirting with me, I wasn't flirting back, that's just me being nice, that's just how I am, I wasn't flirting"

"Oh really, you sure about that?"

"Okay, you know what…..I can't believe this, I never question you when I see you talking to other girls, yeah I get jealous but I don't show it because I trust you, and I love you. I know you would never do something like that…..and even when other girls are being more than friendly around you, I don't lash out, but you lash out at me for being nice to a new student? You know what, I can't be here….because you have seriously hurt my feelings"

With that being said she walked away, and I just shook my head and turned the other way to angry to even think about this whole thing. I opened my locker and took my books out, putting them in my bag before it shut. "Woah, what did the locker do to you?"

"Not now Stacy, I'm not in the mood to talk okay?"

"Woah, hey slow down, what happened, this morning you were really happy, is something wrong"

"Me and Em had an argument…"

"What, wait….about what?"

"There's this new girl, Casey McCoy, and at the end of the day I was walking towards Em's locker when I saw her giggling and touching Em's arm every chance she got. And Em just stood there and flirted back"

"What, no that doesn't sound like Emily, maybe she was just being nice"

"Nice? Stacy, it was obvious that she was flirting with Emily, her body language said so"

"I think your just jealous….."

"What, I mean can you blame me, have you seen Emily? If guys didn't know she was a lesbian, they'd be lining up to date her"

"Yeah, but she's your girlfriend, you're her mate, you should trust her because trust me, she trusts you, and every time she see's you talking to girls who are a little to friendly, she feels jealous to, but she loves you so much and she knows you'll never cheat. I've seen the way she looks at you Samara; she is totally in love with you."

I sighed, and thought about everything, maybe I was too harsh. But I couldn't help it. "Well, okay, so maybe I was harsh but…."

"What did you say to her?

"I accused her of flirting back, and yelled that she just went along with it"

"Oh god, you do know you're going to have to be the one to apologize right? Because I think what you said hurt her a lot. I may not have been there, but if you accused her, then I'm sure she was most definitely hurt about it" I sighed once more and nodded. Now I felt really bad. Maybe she really was just being nice. But me being me I had to open my mouth and just ruin it all. I got my phone out and dialed her number, after a while I put it down and tried again and again, but there was no answer. "She's not answering my calls, I think she's mad at me….and I don't blame her." I felt like crying now, I didn't mean to let my jealousy take control. It was just so hard to see other girls flirting with her like that. And I was scared that she was going to leave me for another girl. "Here, I'll try calling her"

"Nope, no answer….she's probably cooling of, give her time okay? You'll sort this out. She loves you too much"

**Two day's later**

Things with Emily and me have gotten worse. I know she's avoiding me, and it's killing me to think that I was the cause of it. If I hadn't been jealous and didn't lash out, none of this would have ever happened. I was moping around like a puppy and everyone noticed. "Okay, this is insane, just talk to her. You have to sort this out because you look like you've lost your puppy or had it run over or something." I looked at Stacy, then sighed then looked back at Emily again who was sitting at another table talking with Hannah. I'm guessing it's about us, if there even still is an us. I don't even know if were on a break or something. It's only been two days but to me it's felt like it's been more than that. I couldn't sleep and eat because I've been finding a way to apologize and I don't know if she hates me or not.

"How, she probably hates me"

"Oh my god, have you not heard anything I said two days ago, she's super in love with you okay. And Hannah's told me that she's bummed out to, but she's upset so she's giving you space to think. And she wants you to make the first move, not her. Because she didn't do anything wrong. And she's even more upset know because you haven't even attempted to talk to her."

"She's been avoiding me, so I don't know how"

"She's giving you space to think…..but she would've thought you'd talk to her by now. Get your ass out of the clouds and talk to her please. Because even Hannah is getting tired of seeing Emily upset"

"Okay, well what should I do?"

"Well, apologize for starters, and then lead on from there. Look, I know you've been cheated on before by….you know what I'm not going to say the name cause you I know it'll upset you, but the point is, you can't keep thinking people are going to cheat on you okay? Yes it's happened, but this is different. No one's ever loved you more than Emily."

"I know, your right….it's just hard. I'm just scared and I reacted. I just don't want her to leave me"

"She won't, now will you please go over there and talk to her before break ends"

I sighed and stood up, making my way over to where Hannah and Stacy were sitting. I coughed slightly getting their attention. Emily looked at me, but quickly looked down at her food, pushing it with the tip of her fork. I hated seeing her upset, and it's all because of me. "Uh hi, is it okay if I talk to Emily, um….alone"

"Oh I don't know, is it?" I winced at Hannah's tone, but I know I deserved it. We were getting along fine before I upset Emily, and I know Hannah was just being a friend. I would do the same thing if Stacy got hurt by anyone. "Hannah, its fine….I'll be fine". She looked at the both us for a while, before moving past me, making sure to bump into my shoulder hard. I winced again, but I had to be strong and face what I've done. I don't want things to be awkward between us, because I wouldn't be able to stand it. Sighing I rubbed my shoulder and sat down across from Emily. "I'm sorry about Hannah….she's just…."

"I know, don't worry about it, I deserve it anyway"

"Look Emily, I'm really sorry, I just snapped because I was jealous and I didn't want to loose you"

"Why did you think you were going to loose me?"

"Because, a long time ago…..before I knew I was a lesbian, I was with this guy, who I really liked at the time, and he cheated on me with another girl. Like you, I was jealous every time girls came up to talk to him, but I trusted him because I thought he was an honest caring guy, and I trusted him. One day I went to his house because I forgot my Phone from the last time I saw him and I was just going to collect it, I found it in the living room and was about to leave when I heard screams and loud moans coming from upstairs. I knew then what was going on, but my feet just dragged me. I opened his bedroom door quietly and he was naked on his bed pounding away. That when I got mad and slammed the door wide open. They both stopped and when he turned to look at me, his eyes widened he quickly got out and put clothes on quickly. I crossed my arms and waited. But I couldn't stand to be In the same room as him so I just told him that it was over. He tried to stop me, but I kicked him in the balls and walked out. After that he tried calling and texting, trying to explain, but I wasn't going to give him the chance. When I went into school the next day, I heard him talking to his friends and apparently he'd slept with a lot of girls while he was with me. He was gloating, but when he saw me again he tried changing the story and was stuttering, I just slapped him and never spoke to him ever again after that. I transferred out of two classes I had with him and replaced it with the two subjects you have with me. He's moved to a different state now….and he never even said sorry, he just tried to make up excuses."

I took a deep breath and looked up, I felt like crying because I know it wasn't an excuse for what I did, but I just wanted to tell her why I was scared in the first place. Sensing how I feel, I felt Emily sit next to me and cupped my face in her hands. "I'm sorry…..I didn't know, but you should've told me"

"I'm sorry, it just upsets me every time I talk about or even think about it. I didn't want to dwell on the past because I have you, and your perfect, I just panicked, I'm sorry" I felt tears stream down my cheeks and I sobbed. A few seconds later I felt her lips on mine giving me a sweet but gentle kiss. When she pulled away she wiped the tears of my face, and looked me in the eyes. "Hey don't cry…..its okay"

"It's not okay, and what I told you isn't an excuse for what I said to you…."

"But know I know why you lashed out, you're just scared, I know that now"

"I still feel horrible about what I did to you, please can you forgive me?"

"I've forgiven you two days ago; I just wanted you to talk to me about what happened and why it happened"

I smiled and wrapped my arms around her hugging her close to my body. I never wanted to upset her again, ever. And I'm going to make it up to her somehow, I have to. I trust her, and from now on, I'm going to try to lash out because of my jealousy.

**Hey guys, so I got this whole Samara's jealous thing from a fan. So thanks for the idea! And pls review. If you guys have any more suggestions pls tell me. And I'm sorry to those who want me to relate this to my other fic called new girl, but I can't. That fic is a crossover between pll and vampire diaries, and the pairing is Emily and Elena, not Emily and Samara. So really sorry! And apologies for late update, but was super busy spending time with family and friends. Will try to update soon **


	14. Chapter 14

**Emily's POV**

It's been two weeks since the fight between me and Samara and we've been taking it slow again. We still hold hands and kiss, but the sex has been put on hold because we don't want to go so quickly into that when we've had an argument, otherwise it won't solve anything. I mean if we did, we'd feel that things were okay and wouldn't have sorted this out. Although, I am in heat every time we kiss, I'm doing this for her. She's trying hard to not snap every time I talk to Casey about stuff like homework, I can see it. As I got changed in the locker room, I put all my stuff away before standing up and walking towards the doors. However just as I was about to go out, I heard the showers turn on. "Uh hello? Were meant to get out here soon, schools closing." When there was no answer I frowned and put my bag down on the benches in front of my locker. I walked towards the showers and as I turned round my eyes widened. There in the shower was Stacy and Hannah, naked and making out. I gasped and turned round quickly grabbing my bag and running out. As I was running I bumped into Samara.

"Woah, slow down, where's the fire?"

"You would not believe what I just saw in the shower"

"And hello to you to, so what did you see in the shower?"

"Okay, well you've been noticing the sexual tension between Stacy and Hannah right?"

"Uh, yeah It's pretty obvious, I mean they make out like almost every day and it's like there having sex with their mouths"

"Okay, well I was putting my stuff away, and as I was about to walk out, I heard the showers suddenly go on, which is weird because at the end of the day everyone leaves, no one stays behind in the changing rooms or showers last minute"

"Yeah so then what?"

"So I went to check it out, I thought that it was one of the girls and that they probably didn't notice everyone's left. But what I didn't count on, was that when I turned the corner, the shower curtains were wide open, and there in one of the shower stalls, were Stacy and Hannah, naked…..making out hot and heavy!"

"What!? No way, really!"

"Yeah, do you think, they'd…..well you know, do it in there?"

"You know what; I got the feeling that they've had sex already"

"Huh, why would you say that?"

"Think about it, not many people will have their first time in the shower, and I know certainly not Stacy, I mean she was always blabbing about how she wanted her first time to be special and with somebody she really liked or loved"

"I think, they've done it already…..but I mean I can't believe I didn't see it"

"Yeah I guess so, but when do you think they, you know tied the knot"

"Hmmmm, oh….wait I know, I remember Stacy coming over to my house, and she had the biggest smile on her face. I couldn't tell at the time, but now that I think about it, she was glowing. It was the I just had sex and it was good look. She clearly did it the night before when her and Hannah had a date, because if you remember Hannah said they were going to a picnic in the park, the go for a walk on the beach."

"Oh yeah, now that I think about it, Hannah seemed really happy that day"

"Wow….wonder why they didn't tell us"

"I think they probably thought we did know…"

"Yeah, I mean looking back, I think Hannah was giving me hints about her night, she kept on saying how it was, and that she was gentle…and…."

"Ah….yeah, gentle meaning gentle with their first time! Man, can't believe I didn't see it"

"Oh god, I bet there having sex in there right now"

"Uh, please don't say it again; I don't want the mental image of your best friend and my best friend getting it on thanks"

"Uh, you know what you're right, come on, we should get going, school's going to close soon"

**At Samara's house**

As I sat on the couch with Samara snuggled into my side, I sighed happily in contentment. I kissed her on her forehead, which made her look up at me and smile. "Hey, what was that for?"

"Nothing, I'm just really happy…..so happy that I have someone like you"

"I think I'm the lucky one"

"Hmmmm, impossible" We both giggled and she then stopped, looking at me really seriously before leaning in and kissing me softly. It started of slow, just gentle and sweet, but then it became more passionate, and I pushed her back a little so I was laying on top of her. I was still in heat, and I really just want to show her how much I want her….how much I want to make love with her right now, but I don't want to rush this and maybe she's not ready yet especially with what happened only two weeks ago. I pulled away, and took deep breaths, looking at her. She looked so beautiful right now and I wanted nothing more than to….oh man, sexual thoughts, I'm having sexual thoughts, snap out of it Emily! "Hey what's wrong?" I blushed and looked at her, my eyes glazing over with the thoughts that were running through my mind right now. "Nothing…..just thinking"

"Thinking? Thinking about me I hope"

"It's always about you" I blushed again a bright beet root red, and looked away. I was super horny right now. I just wanted to ravage her right there and rip her clothes off, and….cover her in sweet honey, and make sweet love to her in the bath tub….oh god, snap out of it Em! My brain kept telling me snap out of it, but I couldn't seem to stop them from flooding into my brain. "Hey….your blushing, what are you thinking about?"

"Emily Charlie Fields, are you having dirty thoughts?"

"Uh, no! I mean…..well, there not dirty, okay maybe the one with the honey, but….I mean, no, no honey, I uh….oh god I sound stupid right now don't I?"She giggled and put her hand on my shoulders, massaging the skin. "No, far from it, you sound really cute, and you're super adorable when you blush." I hid my face in her neck trying to hide from embarrassment and she just laughed at how cute I apparently was. She tried getting me to look at her, but I just shook my head, my answer muffled by her neck. Giggling once more slowly grasped my face with both her hands and lifted my face up to look at her. "You are not hiding….now tell me about the honey, I'm really curious now." I shook my head and pouted, and I didn't want to tell her about my dirty thought. I mean it was only for a second, but still, it was dirty. "Okay, okay….I'm well, still in heat, and when we stopped kidding I got lost in thought, and in one of them….I uh, oh god please don't make me tell you, your gonna tease me!"

"No, come on….please?" She pouted and nipped my neck. I groaned and kissed her again before briefly nodding. "Oh fine, you and your darn pout, you know I can't resist that pout. Okay so I had this thought that you were on the bed, naked….and that all over your body was honey and I had to lick you clean, then we made love in the bathtub."

"You thought about me naked and covered in honey?" I nodded and was expecting her to burst out laughing, but instead she pulled me down by the back of my neck and kissed me really passionately before pushing me away, getting the honey in the kitchen, and walking up the stairs. On the last flight, she turned around and began to undo her shirt buttons until I could see her bra. I gulped. "Well, then we'll just have to make that fantasy come true then won't we?" I nodded dumbly and she giggled before running into her bedroom. I never ran so fast in my life. I literally ran, and burst through her bedroom, door. I locked it and what I saw had me drooling. There, in all her naked glory, stood my gorgeous, hot girlfriend, parts of her body covered in honey. I stalked over like a hungry pray and quickly removed my clothes, before slowly licking of the drop of honey that she coated on her now stiff nipples. I heard her moan in pleasure and it spurred me on even more. I kissed my way down her body, sucking on the sweet honey, before licking my way back up, in between the valley of her breast, and under her earlobe, sucking on the skin. This was going to be a long day.

**Next day**

We were all hanging out at my house watching a movie, me and Samara on the large couch and Stacy and Hannah on the love seat, and Aria and Spencer on the other couch. We were trying to focus on the movie, but we could all see Hannah and Stacy being lovey dovey on the love seat and kissing like every few seconds. It was sickeningly cute. "Uh guys, focus!" They turned to look at us and blushed, but I found it really cute. They're a great couple. "Deciding to tease them a little bit, I paused the movie and all of them looked at me. Clasping my hands together and biting my lip, I smirked at the both of them and spoke. "So….Hannah, I was in the changing rooms the other day, and I was about to leave, when I heard the showers suddenly turn on." I could see her face pale, then blush a bright red, hiding her face in Stacy's neck. Stacy just smirked, and I knew she knew what I was referring to. "Anyways, I went to ask who it was when I saw you two, with the shower curtains wide open, naked…..making out!" Everyone burst out laughing, especially Spencer and Aria, and they all looked at Hannah.

"Wait, oh my god, you're serious, Hannah you…..you guys did it in the school showers?" I tried not to laugh at Spencer's questions, but I couldn't help it, so I let it slip.

"What, she can't resist me." Hannah smacked Stacy's shoulder and Stacy pouted, rubbing her shoulder. She crossed her arms, pretending to be mad, but as soon as Stacy, whispered sweet nothings into her ear and kissed her neck, then kissed her briefly on the lips, she gave in. When she pulled away she wrapped her arm around Hannah's waist, and pulled her to her side. "See, can't resist me." We all laughed, and Hannah smiled. "But hey, were not the only one that has a secret, you see, a little bird called me around late one night and told me she had the most mind blowing orgasm the other day, involving honey." What! Oooooo, cheeky, and sly. I knew it was Samara. I blushed at first, but then I smirked. "Mind blowing orgasm eh baby?" It was Samara's turn to blush and I giggled kissing the side of her head.

"Anyways, enough about us, what about you guys, Spencer….Aria, what about you love lives, haven't heard anything in a while."

Aria bit her lip, and Spencer just looked at her. I looked at the both of them and lifted an eyebrow. "Spencer?"

"Hey, don't look at me, I just got out of a relationship not that long ago, I'm taking a break form guys for now"

"Aria?"

"Uh….I kinda, sorta met someone?"

"What!? Who is he, why haven't we heard about this mystery dude?"

"Because, I just met…..HER, and not that long ago"

Spencer, had her mouth open, so did the rest of us. "Wait, did I just here you correctly, a her? Since when do you date girls, are you a lesbian now….oh my god if you are, I'll be the only straight girl. I mean Hannah's bi, Samara and Emily are Lesbians, Stacy is a lesbian, and your?"

"I'm bi, I just recently found this out, and well I didn't want to tell myself that I was bi straight away, that why I didn't tell you guys. I fully admitted to myself that I was when I met uh Casey, Casey McCoy"

"What!? Wait, the Casey McCoy, the one that I told you about?"

"The girl who was flirting with Emily?"

"Uh yeah…."

"How did this happen?"

"Well, it was during one of my classes actually, she had a lot of stuff, and I was texting Hannah on my phone whilst walking to my seat and I bumped into her. Her books sprawled out all over the floor, and I was apologizing like hell. I helped to pick her books up, and at one point our fingers touched when we reached for the same book. I looked up, and I was just blown away by her beauty, she was gorgeous. We stood up, and I noticed that she was new, we told each other or names, and well the rest is history. We got closer, and one day my shoe laces got undone, I tripped, she caught me and well, I landed on top of her and….well, yeah….."

"Oh my god, I swear that's like a cheesy romantic movie"

I nodded, agreeing with Hannah. It was like a romantic movie. "So, are you guys like going out now, or what?"

"Well, uh…..she asked me out yes, but not before asking me if I was into guys. I told her I was bi, then that's when she asked me to go out with me to the theatre just outside of town, then dinner at some Italian restaurant"

"Hmmm, fine dining….."

"She's got good taste, but we still have to do the best friend routine and interrogate her"

"Guys, is it really nesseccary, I know your just gonna embarrass me by looking all tough and all that."

"Oi, I let you guys interrogate Samara, so it's only fair that we interrogate your girl, right baby?"

"Yeah that's right, it's tradition between friends, a rule!"

We all chuckled and agreed before we continued to watch the movie. This week has been good. Me and Samara have sorted this whole jealousy thing out, we're being intimate again, and Aria finally has someone she likes and is going out with. Thank god to, it's been a while since she's been out with someone. I'm glad she's found someone that makes her happy.

**Ok, guys, I hope you like this chapter. Not much went out except for all the girls hanging out, and the whole honey and shower thing: P I was just trying to make it a little bit comical and cute at the same time. Please review, It's great reading comments about how much they like this story. I'm thinking of making a sequel if I get lots of reviews. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Wait for the next one cause I don't know how long it's gonna take. I'm really busy this weekend for the next 3 days, so I don't know if I could get it done by then. But I will try and come up with something if I can.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Ok! So I know I haven't updated now in ages, but I have been super busy with starting my photography degree then settling in and all that. So please, to all my fans forgive me **** But I'm back, and this is the latest chapter, so hope you enjoy!**

**Samara's POV**

I was at the shopping centre, shopping for more food for my get together with Emily and her friends. Today was the day we were going to meet Aria's girlfriend. It's so exciting! I never even knew Aria was into girls until yesterday. Everything was perfect…I've got Emily, the perfect girlfriend in the whole world, friends, mine and hers of course…I couldn't ask more anything more. As I went to pick last minute things, I accidentally bumped into someone, causing me to fall over with the shopping basket slamming down next to me. I cursed under my breath and looked up at the person. Who I saw caused me to swallow hard and clench my fists. I stood up and grabbed my basket ready to walk away. I'm not going to let him screw around with me again, I was fooled the last time, but this time I've learnt my lesson, especially around guys like him who like to just pick up girls use them then dump them like there garbage. Oh no, I was so not falling for it, not this time.

"Samara? Is that you? Oh my god, I haven't seen you in ages, how are you?"

Ignoring his question, I rolled my eyes and walked away, bumping him in the shoulder purposely so that he'll get the hint. Sadly, he didn't take the hint and grabbed ran in front of me putting his hands on my shoulders and standing way too close for my liking. "Samara wait, here me out okay, I made a mistake…one stupid silly mistake okay, it didn't mean anything, SHE didn't mean anything to me, it was nothing." Raising an eyebrow I and scoffing, I shook his hands of me and walked away again, this time picking up the pace. I would run but I didn't want to cause drama in the middle of the super market. But again he ran in front of me and with one hand place it on my left wrist.

"Please just listen, I really do mean it…"

"No Owen, I won't listen! You cheated on me don't you get it, YOU C.H.E.A.T.E.D! And more than once while we were still together! What are you even doing here anyway, I thought you moved?!"

"Oh, my parents moved back here, so I'll be going to Rosewood high again"

"Oh joy, not! Now get out of my way and don't follow me or I'll scream security!"

"WHY CAN'T YOU JUST LISTEN TO ME, I'M SORRY OKAY, IT WAS A MISTAKE, HOW MANY MORE TIMES DO I HAVE TO SAY IT!?"

"I DON'T CARE HOW MANY TIMES YOU SAY IT, I AM NEVER GOING TO FORGIVE YOU, AND I AM NEVER GONNA GIVE YOU ANOTHER CHANCE, YOU CHEATED AND IT'S NOT SOMETHING THAT I CAN JUST FORGET…PERIOD!"

"Samara? What are you doing here"

I turned round to see the source of the voice when my eyes fell upon, Casey? I looked at her and pointed with my eye why I was yelling. She got the point and nodded silently before walking next to me. "You heard her, leave…."

"Who are you? This is none of your business anyway, it's between me and Samara"

"Uh, it is my business when you won't leave my friend alone"

"Samara, please can we just talk about this, we can work things out I know we can. If you give me another chance I…"

"Can make it all right yada yada yada heard it all before, really that's your best line dumbass? That's like one of the oldest things to say in the history of oldest things to say" I chuckled at her sense of humor and Owen looked at me like I was insane. I've never spoken to Casey, but I'm liking her already, _Aria you totally have my approval_. I shook my head, realizing I was talking to myself and paid closer attention to what was happening. I noticed that a lot of people heard everything and were now beginning to whisper. I tugged on her arm and we both walked past him. I groaned in frustrating when he ran in front of me again for the third time. "I'm not going to stop till you talk to me, pl…."

"Hey idiot, get the hint will you. SHE DOES NOT WANT TO TALK TO YOU, END OF STORY!"

"Shut up bitch, I wasn't talking to you?!" My eyes widened at her tone of voice, and I suddenly could feel a lot of tension in the air. I looked at Casey to see her glaring and fuming with rage. If looks could kill…this one would be it because right now she looks like she could murder Owen right here right now. Oh this can't be good. I moved back a little….no a lot, not wanting to be in the way of what looks like a fight.

"Casey…."

She turned around at the sound of my voice and what I saw made my eyes widen with surprise. Her eyes…..they were like Emily. Could she be….? Oh my god she is. I gulped gently and walked up to her telling her with my eyes that I knew what she was. She must have seen it on my face very clearly as my eyes were wide I felt like my eyeballs were gonna pop out any second. "Casey, come on lets just go he's not worth it…lets just go"

I dragged her arm and quickly went to the self checkout counter. Once I scanned all the items and paid I rushed out with the shopping bag in my left hand and Casey's wrist on the right. For once Owen did not follow me and I was glad. Once we were far enough, I stopped and we stood face to face. "You're a werewolf!" I whispered.

"Wow straight to the point…."

"Casey, I'm not laughing here. You're a werewolf. Just like Emily!"

"Uh yes, I believe I am…why do you sound so shocked?"

"Uh hello, there aren't exactly many werewolves here; in fact I thought Emily was the only one here. And it's not like things like these happen every day!"

"Calm down, jeez okay I'm a werewolf, and Aria's my mate so there…."

When I heard this piece of news I smiled and squealed, pulling her into a hug the pulling away. "Oh my god! Aria is your mate! No way this is so cool, wait…..does she know?"

"Uh, no I couldn't just exactly tell her after only knowing her for a short while. And it's not like I can walk up to her and say oh by the way I'm a werewolf. She'd probably think I'm a freak then walk off. And I never even knew that you or anyone else knew about werewolves."

"Well, I do know, and so does Emily's friends….including Aria. So now you can tell her, and hold on a second. Werewolves are meant to have a great sense of smell aren't they?"

"Yes, why?"

"Then how come Emily didn't sniff you out?"

"Oh that…..it's because Emily is new to all this and she hasn't gotten used to her abilities let alone know much about it. She probably did smell me but didn't know what the smell was. Like you said we have a great sense of smell, so we can smell anything…..imagine all the things we can smell in one go, that's what Emily is probably getting used to. I've known I was a werewolf since I was a little girl….my whole family has come from a generation of werewolves. Emily is technically a puppy compared to me since she hasn't mastered everything yet. If she mastered picking out any scent, she would have known I was a werewolf in a split second."

**A few hours later**

"What!?"

I chuckled at Emily before snuggling into her shoulder. Casey had just told everyone that she was a werewolf and everyone was staring. I shook my head and giggled capturing the attention of Emily. She looked at me with a sudden dazed look and we were about to kiss when Casey coughed and we both looked at her. Everyone else seemed to snap out of it and Aria just seemed to stay quiet. "So….I'm your mate?" She sounded so quiet that I could barely hear her voice. Casey shook her head and looked at her lovingly. I saw the exchanges between the both of them and it reminded me of how Emily and I started.

"Oh just smooch already!?"

Everyone laughed including Stacy and I just face palmed. Leave it to Hannah and her sense of humor to break the silence. Eventually however Aria smiled and wrapped her arms around Casey before pulling her into a kiss. I smiled and Spencer and Hannah squealed at how cute they were being. After the kiss Casey kissed Aria's forehead. We were about to watch a movie, when my doorbell rang. Standing up, I opened the door and came face to face with Owen. Oh no! What's he doing here? "Samara? Who's at the door? Samara?" When I didn't answer I heard Emily walking towards me. My heart beat louder and for a split second I couldn't concentrate. I felt Emily's hand around my waist and her eyes dart to Owen who was staring at Emily's arm around my waist with a frown on his face.

"Samara, who he is?"

"Oh no, you!? Really? What are you doing here? I closed my eyes for a second and opened them. This is not how I wanted to tell Emily about Owen. I just wanted today to be fun then I was going to tell Emily tomorrow.

"What's going on? Samara?"

"Emily…..this isn't how I wanted to tell you"

"Tell me what, what happened, what's going on?"

"Emily, this is Owen…..my ex-boyfriend."

"You're the Ex?" I winced at how angry she sounded and felt her arm let go of my waist. "Uh…yes it's nice to meet more of Samara's friends…..uh"

"Friend? Oh no, I don't think you understand, me and Samara aren't just friends, she happened to be my girlfriend….and I don't mean that as in close friends, I mean GIRLFRIEND."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me, she is my girlfriend…..I guess I have you to thank for letting you go otherwise her and me would probably not be together right now. Now, if I were you I'd turn around and get lost before I beat the sh*t out of you right here right now"

"You can't make me leave…..you don't live here, this isn't your house"

"Owen! Just leave! I made it clear to you at the super market that I never wanted to see you again and I don't want anything to do with you!"

"Samara please just talk to me, all I ask for is 5 minutes of your time"

"She said leave and If I were you I'd turn around right now and do as she says"

"Or what, you going to punch me? Yeah I'd like to see that…." I gasped and before I knew it Emily threw a right hook and hit him square in the Jaw. She was about to go up to him and do more….but Casey pulled her back. Emily tried so hard to get free, but to no avail. She huffed and pried Casey's arms off her waist before marching up the stairs. I looked in her direction and was about to run after her when I heard Owen threatening to press charges for assault.

"Your not going to get away with this!? I'm going to press charges and get your arrested for assault"

"Oh really? Hmmmm well go ahead I'd love to see you try. But then I could say that you trespassed on my property and that Emily punched cause she thought you were a burglar. They'd be really interested to know how you got past the security guards. This is a private compound after all and only friends and family are allowed to enter." I saw Owen gulp then stand up rubbing his Jaw. "Come on Samara, you won't do that….oh yes I will. I'm sure the POLICE would gladly apprehend you and believe our story. I mean after all its self defence" I smirked. "Fine….you win, but this doesn't mean I'm giving up. I'm going to win you back…you'll see"

And with that he walked away….I knew I had a lot of explaining to do.

**Well, hope you guys enjoyed! Sorry it's not as long as my other chapters. Thanks to a fan, I made Casey a werewolf, so to answer your question, yes Casey is a werewolf :P Please review and give suggestions that you think would be good for the story **


	16. Chapter 16

**Emily's POV**

Seeing her ex….Owen for the first time made me want to explode. I wasn't mad at Samara for not telling me about seeing him today, far from it. I was mad because he hurt her and broke her heart. He had no right to demand her forgiveness or ask for it. She's my mate and I'll be damned if anyone tried to take her away from me. I will protect her with everything I've got. Closing my eyes, I let out a few deep breaths, until I heard a knock on the door. I told them to come in, and after a minute of silence the door creaked open and Casey popped her head out. She looked at me sympathetically and asked if she and the others can come in. I nodded and one by one they all piled into the room, Samara being the last one in with her head down not looking at me. I frowned, why wasn't she looking at me? I need her to be close to me…and right now she just feels so far away. My inner wolf cried and I slightly whimpered. Hearing my cry Casey whispered something to Samara and she walked over, sitting herself on my lap and laying her head on my shoulder. My inner wolf leapt around for joy and I smiled kissing her forehead.

"Hey, I'm not mad you….."

Hearing my voice she looked up and frowned in confusion. I smiled, thinking of how cute she looked when she was confused and lightly pecked her on the cheek. "You're not mad, but….why did you storm of then, I thought it was cause you were mad at me for not telling you I saw Owen today." I shook my head then wrapped my arms around her a little tighter, pulling her as close to my body as possible. "I was mad at Owen, not you. He didn't have a right to ask you forgiveness…..not when he cheated so many times behind your back. If he really changed he would have done everything he could to get you back, but he didn't even call or email after all this years, and now he suddenly just wants you back?!" That's not love…that's him being a coward to face his actions." I felt my blood boil again and I knew my eyes changed color. I felt Samara place her hand on my cheek instantly calming me down, my eyes softening once again.

"Hey, you're right, I know he doesn't have the right to ask me, but you should know, that I will not take him back, I'm with you, I'll always be with you because I love you"

I heard all the girls awww in the room and Samara giggled be giving me a light kiss on the lips. I pulled back after a while noticing we still had an audience in the room. And when my eyes landed on Stacy and Casey I saw them smirking. "Hey Em, you know I can train you if you want. I can help you be more aware of your surrounds, teach you how to sniff other werewolves and enemies out. Most of all I need to help you control your anger, because from what I saw back there you had a hard time controlling it." I nodded in understanding and smiled, glad for the offer. "I'll take you up on that offer…..but if he tries anything, I will not hold back, I will pulvarise him."

"Oh trust me, you aren't alone there…he pissed me of at the store, so I'll only be glad to help"

**Next day at school**

I was walking down the hallway with Samara's arm around my waist and her head held up high. All the guys that we passed stared with seductive looks, and I all glared at them, making them back of and get back to whatever they were doing before we walked in. I didn't like anyone staring at my girl like some piece of meat. As we were walking to the cafeteria for lunch, we saw Owen. And well well, so much for he's changed. He was currently chatting a girl up, and from my super hearing I can hear him flirting. Samara stared and rolled her eyes. Before we knew it he was kissing the girl, his tongue shoved in her mouth and his greedy hands grabbing her ass pulling her towards him. She took out her phone and filmed him kissing her. At first I was confused, but when we got to the cafeteria and we sat down she told me why she did it.

"Don't worry, I only did that so if he bothers us and tries to deny it I can show him the video and we'll catch him out." I nodded my head and smiled. It was a clever idea. I know he would definitely try to deny it if we told him we caught him red handed. After a while, the girls joined us and we all began to talk about how our classes went. Sadly, the conversation didn't last long as 10 minutes later James walked over to us and stood next to Samara, putting his hand on her shoulder. "Hey, can we talk?"

"Oh god, have you not learned anything from yesterday, I don't want to talk you, as in NEVER. Even if you and me were the last two people on earth, I will not forgive you, I'd rather be alone than be with someone like you."

"I've changed, I swear I have! Just go out with me and you'll see it for yourself"

"Changed yeah right me and my GIRLFRIEND saw you kissing and groping a girl 10 minutes ago!"

"What, that wasn't me….." I shook my head and glared at him. "Oh don't like, we saw you, Samara saw you, it's not use lying. You got caught, again."

"That wasn't me!"

"Oh really Owen, then what's this!" She stood up and held the video in his face. His eyes widened and he licked his lips. When the video ended she sat back down and folded her arms, waiting to see what he would say, what his sad excuse would be. "I can explain that, it wasn't what it looked like…..I was just, we were just…." Before he could finish his sentence the girl he was kissing 15 minutes ago now, walked up to him and seductively ran her hand up and down his arm. "I enjoyed our…..trip in the Janitors closet" She took out a piece of paper with what looked like her number on it and unzipped his fly, slipping it inside….then slowly zipping it back up again. With a long kiss on his cheek she walked away swaying her hips. "Hmmmm, if that wasn't proof enough then what is, and really? You had a quickie in the Janitors closet? How desperate are you for a good lay? This just goes to show that you think with your dick….."

"Well what was I suppose to do, huh Samara! You wouldn't put out, I'm a guy, and I have needs!"

"Needs!? You cheated because I wouldn't have sex with you!? You're an even bigger jerk than I thought, If you think that you could still get my forgiveness after that, then you are so wrong….because after that confession, it just proved that I was right all along with you. You think with your dick…." After Samara said that, she did something shocking that would get all the guys inn Rosewood high to not think twice about messing with her. She poured poured cold water down his trousers the kicked him hard in the balls, causing him to fall over in pain and cup his balls like it was some kind of trophy. The whole cafeteria stopped and watch whilst we all walked away. Once we were down the hall, Hannah cheered. "Whoa girl! Never knew you had it in you! I mean I knew you scare people but I never knew you would do something like that, remind me not to me not to ever snap at you" We all chuckled and Samara playfully slapped Hannah's shoulder.

"Now come on, let's get out of here, it's the end of the day anyway, and hey that reminds me, Emily, do you wanna train today? Cause like you can come over and train at my house. I told my parents about you and they said it was, anything to help out a werewolf in need"

"Yeah sure, why not…."

"Wait, can we all go, I totally wanna see some hot werewolf action moves!" We all laughed at Hannah again and shook our heads. She really did know the right things to say at the right time. She never fails to make me smile. "Yes, you can all come, if you don't have any work to do that is, I mean I don't wanna be responsible for you guys failing your grades cause your all too entranced watching me and Em train!" I chuckled. "Hmmmm, let me see, nope, nope and nope, no work, so let's go! It's not every day that we get to see something like this anyway." We all drove in separate cars to Casey's house, and when we got there she introduced us to her parents, who pulled me into a hug and told me it was nice to see someone that wasn't human for once. She took us for a quick tour around the house since it was massive! And even bigger than Samara's house. Once she showed use around she took us to the training room which consisted a huge, and I mean huge room filled weapons and training equipment. There was a large boxing ring, boxing bag, gym equipments, Taekwondo gear and outfits, kick boxing outfits, they basically had everything from Boxing to Taekwondo, Karate, and even Judo equipment and kung fu!

Apparently I wasn't the only one surprise as behind me everyone was in separate areas of the room examining different equipments by prodding and poking them with their fingers. The only one not examining anything was Samara as she had a frown on her face and looked worried. Walking up to her, I gently tucked a stray piece of hair behind her peace and kissed her forehead. "Hey, why the frown? Is everything okay?"

"I'm just worried that's all…."

"Worried? Worried about what, about Owen?"

"God no, not about Owen, he's an ass, but I am worried about you. What if you get hurt while your training or something bad really happens and I'm not here to help you. I don't like the idea of you hurt or injured"

My eyes softened when she told me all these things and I wrapped my arms around her waist to pull her closer to me. "Hey, I'll be fine okay? I have to do this, not just for me, but for you, for everyone. I want to be able to detect anything that's harmful to you, to my parents, the girls and everybody else. If I can't even sniff another werewolf out then I might not know if you're in danger or not. And that's a risk I can't take. You're my mate, and I'm meant to protect you at all costs."

"I know you have to do it, but I can't help but worry about you, because I love you so much already, and just the thought of you hurt or possibly loosing you pains me."

"Hey, you will not lose me okay. If anything I'm worried about you. Anything can happen to you, and I don't want anyone trying to harm you in any way"

"Okay what about this, Samara, you and the girls can come anytime to Emily and I's training session. And if you have work bring it with you. At least you'll be in the same place as Emily, that way IF, and I'm not saying it will, but IF anything happens then you'll be here for her. How's that sound?" I smiled and cuddled Samara closer to me. At first she looked worried again, but when she saw the love and determination in my eyes she smiled and nodded her head. I smiled and kissed her. "Okay, ewww, you guys are seriously too cute for your own good, and please….rule number 1, you can't be easily distracted. Not saying the Samara or anyone is a distraction, but I'm saying you should be focused at all times."

"Oh god, are you gonna be giving her lots of rules?"

"Yes baby, I have to…..she has to stay focused it's important for her training. In order to sense danger, she has to stay sharp."

"Baby? Awwww you guys are calling each other baby? And you're calling us cute, that's super cute!" Samara squealed and clapped her hand like a little kid. Everyone laughed and I began to suit up for training whilst Samara sat with the other girls, watching our every move. First on the list was boxing. I didn't know how to box, in fact I didn't know how to do any of these things. Casey said it will take a lot of patience to learn everything. So I just nodded and followed what she said. I know I can do this. I have to….for Samara

**Ok guys, so this is the 16****th**** chapter, hope you enjoy. Please leave lots of comments as I would love to know how you feel the story is going along. And I know I've said this a lot, but if you guys have any suggestions then please tell me so I can see if it fits in with the story in any way. I would love more suggestions. And thanks to all my fans who commented on the 15****th**** chapter. I love the comments!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Okay, so a fan of my story said It's her birthday today and that it would be awesome if I updated, so happy birthday jamscottroc54! I hope you like this chapter, lol but be warned, there is a steamy love scene up ahead. For those of you who don't like it, please don't read and please don't post any rude comments. **

**Emily's POV**

"Emily come on! Stay in focus okay, you can't lose focus like this in a fight, you have to be alert at all times! Now come on, hit the glove again."

I hit the boxing glove with all I can moving my feet as if I were dancing. If it was one thing I knew, is that boxers move with rhythm and that's how they maintain their speed. It's been a week into my training, and I've already learnt a lot from Casey teaching me. But for the pass hour I couldn't concentrate because my super hot girlfriend was studying in the sofa space right across from me wearing a very revealing outfit. I try not to stare at her, but I just can't keep my eyes away. My hormones are in over drive right now and all I want to do is pounce her and make love to her like there's no tomorrow. Casey snapped her fingers in front of me again capturing my attention back to her. She didn't look too happy but when she turned back to see what has been distracting me she smirked and took the gloves and the head gear of. Aria and Hannah were here also and I can tell that once Casey's eyes landed on her she wanted to do the same thing I want to do with Samara. Hmmmm, I wander if they've done it already. I shook my head, done it? Really Em? Man, I think I'm starting to sound a lot like Hannah.

"I can see why you've a little out of it. But can't say I blame you, our girls do look absolutely stunning today"

I nodded still staring at Samara from across the room. As if she felt her eyes on me she looked up and smiled, waving her hand. I gulped silently and waved back blushing at the same time. A cute giggle escaped her lips and it made me want to be with her even more now. "Okay you know what, I need some quality time with my girl, so we'll take a break for a short while and I'll call you when we can start again alright?" I nodded and took of the boxing gear before approaching my girlfriend. Once she saw me she smiled and we were left alone while Hannah went off to spend time with her girl and Casey with Aria. The minute the door shut I couldn't help myself and immediately pulled Samara towards me crashing our lips together. She squealed when I tightened my arms around her but then moaned as I softened the kiss and made it more sweet and gentle. My hands were on the very bottom of her spine, almost touching her ass. I could feel her smile against the kiss when I drew away and begin to place butterfly kisses along her neck and jaw. Things were getting heated, and I could just rip her clothes right now but I know that wouldn't be appropriate right now.

"Hmmmm, baby, what's gotten into you today, not that I'm complaining or anything, you can do this anytime you want."

I chuckled and pulled away before pecking her on the lips then sitting down on the sofa placing her on my lap so that she was straddling my waist. "Nothing's up, It's just…..your wearing a really really really sexy outfit today and I just couldn't help myself." Samara chuckled and placed her hands on my chest. When I realized that I was a bit sweaty, I frowned and looked down realizing that I must smell a little bad at the moment. I was about to get up when Samara pushed me back down making my back hit the end of the sofa. "Woah there, and where do you think your going."

"I'm just a bit sweaty at the moment, I was just going to get my towel and wipe all the sweat off."

"You don't need to wipe all the sweat of, because I find it incredibly sexy when your all sweaty and working out." Her voice became husky all of a sudden and my eyes turned a greeny yellowy. The wolf in me wanted out, and wanted out now, she's desperate to mate, and so am I. Hearing a thud upstairs, I looked up, then with my acute sense of hearing heard Aria moaning and clothes being removed rapidly. I shook my head and smirked, they have so done it already. Realizing that my break might be long, I gently laid Samara down on the sofa, closed the curtains, and locked the windows and doors. Samara giggled at how quick I was being and that just turned me on even more. When I got back to her I settled in between her legs and kissed her. It quickly turned out into a make out session and before I knew it, our shirts were of and we were left with our bra's on. I grinded my hips against hers, eliciting a loud moan which got even louder as the friction increased. Our trousers were eventually out of the picture and a few minutes after that we were both naked on the sofa pressed against each other. My hand slowly slithered down her body but just as I was approaching the southern region she stopped me. I frowned and looked at her.

"We haven't used the strap on in a while, so I bought it with me just in case."

I lifted an eyebrow then it dawned on me. She dressed like this on purpose to get me horny! I laughed. "Oh you so knew I wouldn't be able to resist you in that outfit didn't you, that's why you dressed like this today!" She blushed and bit her lip. "Okay so I did, but I just couldn't stand watching you for the pass week and not being able to ravage you. You have no idea how much I had to restrain myself from going up to you and just kissing the hell out of you. It was torture seeing you all sexy and sweaty and not being able to get my hands on you."

I just laughed then kissed her again, reaching for the strap on which was at the bottom of her bag. I pulled away for a few seconds to quickly strap it on then when I finally did it, I slowly entered her, starting at a slow pace before picking up speed. Her legs instantly wrapped themselves around my waist pushing me deeper and I picked up the pace even more, going on and on. I could hear her moans in my ear and feel her soft nips to my shoulder which got me to growl and pound into her even more. Her hands placed themselves on my ass squeezing them every time she wanted me to pick up the pace. I was literally in an ocean of pure bliss and my body just kept up with the pace of our rhythm. Just as I was about to speed up again, I stopped and heard her whimper. I whispered in ear when she asked why I stopped and her eyes got darker when I told her what I wanted to try. Turning her body so that she was on her stomach she got on her hands and knees and I slowly guided myself inside her from behind. I closed my eyes when we got back into the rhythm and cupped her breasts greedily with my hands, not able to help myself. My inner wolf has been wanting to do this for some time and now it's happening so I was screaming on the inside with joy.

**An hour and a half later**

After an hour we collapsed against each other, riding out our orgasm. I took the strap, making sure it was clean before putting it in her bag. We lay against each other panting heavily. "Wow…." I chuckled and kissed her forehead before nodding my head in agreement. "We should do that more often."

"What, you mean have sex on the sofa?" She slapped my arm and I pouted playfully. "No, I meant do it for longer. We've never done it that long before."

I growled and got in between her legs again instantly turned on by that information. She chuckled and gently pushed against my chest. "I would love to go another round, but I think your break is over."

"How do you know it's over?"

"Because my phone just vibrated and it was a text from Casey saying that she and Aria will be down in 15 minutes."

I groaned and buried my head in her shoulder. "Urghhh, damn blocker….."

"Emily!"

"What! It's true!" She chuckled and we both got decent, me getting into a fresh pair of boxing gear and her changing into some spear clothes which she got out from her bag. As expected Casey and Aria got back downstairs. Aria's hair was still slightly dishivelled and I could see a hickey beginning to form on her neck. I smirked at Casey and nudged her arm. She rolled her eyes at me and mouthed "Oh shut up, I'm not the only one with the look that say's I've just had amazing sex" I laughed and we both started training again. However a few minutes into it after Hannah arrive back with Stacy, we stopped slowed down to listen to their conversation.

"_So Aria, I see you and Casey have finally done the deed"_

"_Hannah!"_

"_What?! It's obvious, not to mention Samara to, she's totally got the sex glow, and wow I must say it looks like Em wore you out."_

"_So, was it good?"_

"_Hannah, really? Do we have to tell you?"_

"_What, I tell you about me and Stacy all the time"_

"_Yeah, but we didn't ask you to tell us, you just blab it out"_

"_I can't help it if my girlfriend is just that good"_

"_Awww Stacy, are you blushing?! Haha you totally are, you hardly ever blush!"_

"_Oh shush, says you…..it's really obvious that you and Em have done it"_

"_Okay, so it's obvious, but I don't care….cause, well….she pleasure me to no end"_

"_Ewww, I so did not need to know that info Sam"_

"_Ooooo! I did, so what did you guys do! Wait let me guess; you guys used the strap on didn't you?"_

**A few minutes later**

After hearing their conversation, both me and Casey smirked and were able to concentrate well on our training knowing that we both made our girls happy. I landed some punched to her gut and she managed to land one to jaw. It was a good thing I was wearing head gear otherwise I would have probably gotten hurt right about now. After a few more rounds we got into some karate outfits and got on the fighting matt. I took my stance and once she gave me the signal we both started to fight. I jumped in the air and did a spin kick aiming her chest when she grabbed me by the leg effectively stopping the impact. I backed up and took my stance again.

"That was a good try Em, but a little too easy, come on, you need more speed."

I followed her advice and got began to land punches and kicked left and right, showing all the moves which she's taught me at the beginning of the week. I managed to trip her over but she got up quickly and did a front flip before getting down low and tripping me up instead. I groaned and got up, immediately landing a punch on her right shoulder. Stumbling she nodded in approval and we fought like this for what felt like hours and hours. Eventually however, I had to go home, so we both changed and a I took Samara's hand leading her out the door. "You did good today, I can see that you're a fast learner." I looked at Samara and smile, nodding my head in agreement. We walked in comfortable silence, stopping once in a while to kiss and hug. I just couldn't get enough of her. Sadly we came up to her house, and the short journey home was now a goodbye. "I don't want you to go just yet…"

"Awww, baby I don't want you to go either. Tell you what, why don't you stay over for dinner."

"Are you sure, I don't want to intrude"

"Your not intruding, besides my parents know you already and they love you to bits, so you won't be bothering anyone. Come on please"

"Oh alright, I guess I could stay for dinner"

"Yes! Know come on, we have to quietly sneak inside before my parents see us and stop us to talk!"

I chuckled at her and shook my head. Her parents, did have a tendency to stop us every time we were about to go upstairs. I could distinctly remember the last time it happened when I slept over. Her parents were commenting on how cute me and Samara were and just as we were about to go to bed, her dad said something along the lines of _"No, I know how you teenagers can be these days, so don't think I won't notice anything, I've got eagle eyes! Keep the door slightly open please"_

It was one of the most awkward times for me because he had this look on his face that said he was teasing but at the same time serious. I shook the thought out of my head and we both went in, just as we suspected her parents did indeed stop up. This is going to be a long chat….

**Ok! So here's the chapter. I know there's no proper real drama yet apart from Samara and Emily getting into an argument in an earlier chapter, however, do not worry I am leading up to some really fighting scenes. It's just hard to think of a good one to write. I don't want you guys to be disappointed so be patient with me until it does happen. But for now, please comment and tell me what you think! Happy birthday once again Jamscottroc54, hope you enjoyed the chapter.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey guys! Back with an update. Hope you guys like it. So sorry for the late update. Had stuff to do and things to sort out. But hopefully you all enjoyed this chapter!**

**Emily's POV**

I ran in the forest in my wolf form, letting the cool night air blow against my face. It was only recently that I discovered my love of running in the forest to clear my mind. Not that there were any problems, no…..it's more for peace of mind, and to feel relaxed in my wolf form. She's been agitated for a while since this is the first time I've ran since I returned to Rosewood. I stopped running, my paws digging into the soft dirt below, ears listening to the noise of the forest. I could hear everything around me, from my breathing to the birds chirping in the tree, small animals rustling in the bushes. If only Samara could see the beauty of the forest and ride with me, maybe on my back. I smiled at the thought of Samara riding on my back and my tail wagged with excitement. Just the thought of her brought a smile to my face and made my wolf all giddy. Deciding to head back, I looked around one more time before turning round in the other direction.

However an unfamiliar scent caught my attention, and I growled, sending a warning to anyone around me. It can't be hunters seeing as how this area was strictly no hunting grounds. I sniffed the air again, and just as I suspected, they were werewolves, 4 to be precise. I growled again, and they emerged from both sides. Two were a pure light grey color while the other two on the left were black and the other pure white just like me. The black one bared its teeth at me and stood in my path, blocking my way. Baring my teeth back I got into a fighting position. I don't know what their problem was but all I wanted was turn back and head on home. _" Your trespassing on our territory, we've made it clear to other packs that this was strictly our territory, we've made an agreement". _Wait, did I just hear his thoughts? Wow that's new, I've never done that before. _"We made it clear especially to the Krauss pack that they are not welcome, not after they were responsible for our pack leader to go missing years ago, probably dead!"_

"_I don't know what you're talking about, but I'm not from the Krauss pack, I'm a lone wolf, I don't have a pack, I didn't even know we could telepathically communicate"_

"_She must be a new wolf Victor"_

"_Don't fall for it, she's part of the Krauss pack, they've infiltrated us before, and we treated one of their own as a member of our family before we got betrayed"_

"_I'm not gonna stand here and let me accuse me of betraying anyone, I'm not a part of any pack now If you'll excuse me, I need to be getting home"_

"_Not so fast!"_

Before I knew it I was tackled in the side by one of the gray wolves. My eyes hardened and bit its paw. He yelped in pain and I stood up, wobbling slightly. All 4 now surround me, 3 of them growling while the other one just stood in a fighting position looking cautious. The gray and black wolf charged at me, the first one pouncing on my back whilst the other one had its jaw on my neck. I howled in pain when the teeth pierced my skin and moved backwards, smashing the wolf on my back against a tree. I heard its body go limp before I managed to get my neck free. It was painful and I could see that I had lost a lot of blood. My vision began to get slightly blurry, but that didn't stop me from fighting back. With all the strength I had I pounced on the black wolf causing our jaws to snap and bite at each other while we tumbled around in the dirt. My strength was diminishing by the minute and I could feel my body go limp from exhaustion. Before I knew it, the black wolf managed to pin me down and was about to smack me with its left paw. I braced myself for the impact, but nothing came. My vision blurred, and the only thing I heard was a loud yell, my name, someone yelled my name! But that was the last thing I heard before my body shifted into its human form and everything going black.

The next thing I knew I was awake in a large room. I saw up quickly, but instantly regretted it when my side ached and my neck throbbed. The door burst open, and my parents came, mum crying and my dad holding onto my for dear life. "Mum, dad, what are you doing here, where am I, what happened?"

"It's alright Emily, your safe now, I called your parents…..I remember you saying to me one time that they knew." I nodded and then sighed. Everything ached. My eyes widened when I realized that none of my friends or Samara were here. Samara, what if she was in danger, what if they followed me and tracked down my friends and Samara. I wouldn't forgive myself if anything happened to Samara, I just can't cope without here in my life. "What about my friends, Hannah, Aria, Spencer, Samara, are they all safe?" Casey nodded and I gave a huge sigh of relief. " There on there way now, and one of the people in my pack is going to meet them and take them here." Pack? I never knew she was in a pack. "You never told me you were in a Pack."

"Well, you didn't exactly asked, now what on earth happened out there? My Mum was out for a run near where we found you and she heard everything. Mind telling me what it's all about"

"I don't know. I was just running in the forest because I haven't done it in a while when I suddenly got jumped my four wolves. They….they communicated with me In my mind. I didn't even know that was possible"

"You didn't know? Wow, when exactly did you change?"

"About a year ago now"

"Hmmm, I didn't know, I assumed you've known for a while. So what else happened"

"They said something about me trespassing in their territory, about how they made a deal with the other packs not to trespass, especially with the Krauss pack." At that word, they all stood still, the room was deadly silent and all I could hear was the ticking of the clock. Do they know the Krauss pack? Maybe they had a run in with them to. "They mentioned the Krauss pack?" I nodded my head. But before I could ask, the door burst open again and Samara was the first to reach my side. I ignored the pain in my side and hugged her to me, feeling her shake. "I heard what happened! I'm so glad your okay!" Her tears were hot, and I felt them soak my shoulder. I lifted her chin to look at me, and kissed her forehead to reassure her that I'm fine."

"Wow Em, you looked really banged up, what happened?"

"I was running in the forest when I got attacked. Long story short, I learnt that I could telepathically communicate with other werewolves, and well…while I was about to turn back, there was a pack of wolves who telepathically communicated to me that I was trespassing on there territory."

"Not just any pack….you came face to face with the Shade pack" Hannah Spencer and Aria all looked confused. I pulled Samara closer to me and looked at them all, giving them a weak smile. They smiled back, glad that I was safe. "The Shade pack is one of the most powerful packs in History. From generation to generation they have grown stronger, and were very well respected. The reason why there so powerful is because there strength is immense, and they saved and protected lots of other packs from harm….including my pack. Anyway….a long time ago they had a run in with the Krauss pack. A supposed rogue male wolf attacked their pack, only he wasn't there to play happy families, he wanted to kill the leader of the pack. This is because the leader of the Shade pack mated with a female from the Krauss pack. But they were destined soul mates. Problem is she was with that male wolf before she joined the Shade pack. Around the time of the attack she and the leader of the shade pack gave birth to a beautiful baby girl, but because of the attack she fled and hid the baby. Only when the battle was over and she returned, the baby was gone. And they've been searching for her ever since. That baby was the heir, the next in line to be Alpha."

"Wow some history"

"Yeah, but because of what just happened, I have no doubt that there could be another battle between the Krauss and the Shade pack."

"I really don't want to be In the middle of this…..I wasn't looking for a fight, I was just minding my own business when they popped out."

"Well you were on their territory, although you didn't intend to be, you still were, and they don't take it very seriously especially since they've been attacked before"

"So what's going to happen now?"

"Well, now you have to rest, take it easy"

"Their right honey, you should rest, we'll visit every day and see how you're doing. We want you to be safe as possible, and since you've got a pack protecting you here, me and your mother thought it best that you rest here. We can't look after you while me and your mother are out at work. It won't be safe"

"Don't worry about school either; you won't be missing much, besides it's Christmas break in 2 weeks. I'll be bringing in the assignments and then I'll lend you my notes so you can catch up. Right now you need bed rest, the wounds were pretty severe, especially the one on your neck. An average human would have probably died by now. But since our healing rate is faster we heal a lot quicker. At least 2 days bed rest and the 3rd day you stay overnight again just so we can make sure your wounds are fully healed. So you'll only be missing 3 days of school work, like I said, it's not that bad."

**Next day**

I've only been in this bed a day, but I already feel bored out of my mind. Casey came not too long ago to bring me some school work and I was now sat up straight on the bed putting the last touches on my essay and doing some research. After over 2 hours of solid work I finished all the assignments for today and settled the laptop on the bedside table, making sure it won't fall over. I slept for about 4 hours then woke up to see that it was already late afternoon and that Samara was already snuggled into my side, head resting on top of my chest. I smiled at her and kissed her forehead. Her eyebrows scrunched up a few times before her eyes fluttered open and she looked up at me with a sleepy smile.

"Hey their sleepyhead, sorry I woke you"

"No, no it's fine. I've actually been waiting for you to wake up. I missed you and I was thinking about you all day."

"I was thinking about you to…..your always on my mind" I blushed a light pink and she giggled. Not being able to resist any longer, I leaned up and kissed her lips. She didn't hesitate and kissed me back. I moaned into the kiss and gently rolled us over so I was ontop. I've missed her so much and not being able to see her for hours killed me. As things were getting heated, she wrapped her arm around my neck, but I quickly pulled back, wincing at the pain. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you, are you okay, do I need to phone Casey?"

"No, it's fine, the wound was pretty deep so it hurts slightly"

"I feel bad…."

"Hey, no don't feel bad, we'll just have to be really careful" I kissed her again to reassure her that everything was fine, but after a minutes she gently pushed me back and I frowned"

"Nope, no sex till your better, I don't wanna hurt you" I pouted, sticking my bottom lip out and she chuckled, kissing the tip of my nose. "You can pout as much as you want, but it's not going to happen." I smirked and began to trace kisses along her collar bone, till I reached her neck, then her ear, whispering seductively. "Are you sure about that, won't this change your mind?" To prove my point I gently bit the side of her neck and soothed it with gentle licks and kissed, marking her skin. I heard her breathing faster and her whimpering slightly, and carried on with my ministrations. But it was no used; she pulled away again and bit her lip, giggling cutely afterwards. "Hmmm, you almost got me their, and that was very tempting, but it's still a no." I pouted once more and rolled over. My hormones are all over the place now, and I don't know how I'm going to keep myself under control. Her body was draped over me, again with her head on my chest.

The beat of my heart increased with every gentle touch. Even her breath on my skin got me all hot and bothered. Ugghhh this sucks. I just want to make passionate love to my girlfriend, but I can't because of my stupid injuries. "Hmmm, penny for your thoughts".

"Nothing, I just…...I really missed you and I haven't seen you all day except for when I woke up. I'm so used to seeing you during the day and although were not in a lot of classes together we still see each other in school. I've been going crazy, stuck in this bed. And I just wanted to make love to you to show you how much I love you and miss you, but I can't cause of my injuries."

"Awww baby, it's only more two more days. Besides, I aksed my parents if I could stay overnight at Casey's and they said yes, so I'll be right by your side tonight" I smiled, and felt my inner wolf getting excited at the thought of being able to hold her and just be with her during the night. "You know, your really adorable when you go all sappy." I lifted an eyebrow and poked her in the stomach. "Only adorable?" She chuckled and pecked me on the lips and the cheek. "Your sexy, hot and super adorable." I smiled and briefly kissed her before holding her close again. It's been a hellish day, and I've got two more days like this to go.

**Okay, so that's the end of the chapter. Hope you guys enjoyed it. I hope you all like the action scenes at the beginning. I know it's not much and wasn't very long, but there's going to be more drama to come. I'm working my way up to that. Please leave comments and tell me what you guys think, your thoughts are always appreciated! :D **


	19. Chapter 19

**Emily's POV: 3****RD**** DAY**

I stretched my sore muscles and shook my legs. I felt a lot better than I did two days ago. The deep wound in my neck is almost healed, and the huge bruise on my body has completely vanished. Yes, I definitely felt a lot better. Taking a deep breath I began to do some sit ups and pushups to work on my muscles. Every since the attack I haven't really been doing any training and I thought I'd get a head start before I start again. After doing a few of those, I worked on my punches on the boxing bag, hitting it left right and doing some uppercuts. I was doing so many that I didn't even register the door opening and the approaching footsteps heading my way. It was only when I got knocked over that I realized someone was in the house. Quickly landing on my feet, I crouched in a fighting position, and scanned the area. The windows had been opened. Scrunching my eyebrows, I closed the windows, still fully aware that there was an intruder in the house. It was only when I saw the reflection did I dodged the attack just in time and flipped backwards jumping over fast approaching body. First I get attacked in the forest and now I get attacked in the house.

The intruder was quick to attack again, going in for a punch, but luckily I managed to grab his upper arm and twist before bending is body over and kneeing him in the stomach. I pushed the body backwards and pinned him to the ground to get a good look on his face. It was then that I noticed it was the same wolf who had ordered the attack on me in the forest. Briefly distracted I was kicked in the stomach with full force and flew up in the air, landing heavily on my side. I was just starting to heal and now this happens. Did they sniff out my scent?

"_You're strong, but not strong enough…..now tell me, what were you doing in our territory 3 days ago!"_

"_I wasn't doing anything! I was just going for a run, when you guys decided to jump me and attack me for no reason!"_

"_I don't believe you. Your probably a spy from the Krauss pack. And you expect me to believe you're a lone wolf when you have a large house like this with state of the art training equipment. Yeah, no lone wolf would have all this"_

"_Just because I have all these equipment, it doesn't mean I 'm in a pack. And besides I don't kive here, this is a friend's house, more specifically the McCoys. I know you know them, and so do I. There friends of mine and have been training me to fight"_

"_The McCoy's don't live here, they live further up north"_

"_Uh, news flash, they moved"_

"What's going on here?! Victor Krauss? What are you ding here?"

"I'm here because she intruded on our property"

"Yes we know, we saved her from your attack"

"That was you?"

"Yes, it was us. We couldn't let you hurt her. She didn't do anything wrong. And she is telling the truth. Me and my pack have been helping her to train and to recover. We didn't tell you we moved because when we went back to your previous location, you weren't there, so we figured you'd moved. We didn't know you'd end up in the same place as us" I watched the interaction between the too, still crouching in a fighting position just in case he were to attack. After he ordered my attack in the forest I can't afford to lose track and have my eyes wander. As they were having a conversation, Samara walked through the door and her eyes widened when she saw that I was in a crouching position. I quickly ran to her with my wolf speed and ran back to my previous position, not wanting her to be near him. "What's going on here, are you okay?" I kept my eyes on him and gave him a cold hard stare before turning to Samara and giving her a brief kiss on the lips, before nodding. "Everything's fine…..thee was just a misunderstanding between Victor Shade and I that's all"

"Shade, as in the one who attacked you in the forest!?" Her eyes flashed in anger before she turned around and marched right up to Victor, I quickly followed, not wanting her to get hurt in any way. "Hey who do you think you are, you attacked my Mate in the forest, and now you break in and try to attack her again? What the hell is your problem?" She poked him in the chest twice to emphasize her point, and I put my arms around her waist, pulling her back a little. "Victor I sincerely apologize about that, but you can't blame her for being like that. You did attack her and accused her of being in the Krauss pack"

"Well, you can't blame me for being all protective. I don't want my pack to have another disastrous run in with the Krauss and have someone go missing or worst killed"

"I understand how you must feel after your heir has gone missing. Have you found her, or found and leads?"

"No, we did track it years ago right after we found out that she went missing. But the Krauss pack made another move and we lost her scent. We would have probably found her had it not been for the second attack. I don't know if we'll ever find her. But I want her back. I want my daughter back" Daughter? Was he her father? My eyes softened at the information. If that was me, I would keep on searching till the day I died. I may not have a pack, but I know that no one gets left behind. It's a saying that I heard a lot, but I know it's true. "Me and my pack will help you. But we have to know if there's anything you remember that might help us find her. Do you know what color she is?"

"I don't know, she's either a white werewolf or a black one like myself. But there are lots of black and white wolves. I mean your friend here is a white wolf."

"Well we won't give up. Me and my pack will head up state tomorrow and ask around. Meanwhile, why don't you stay here for the night? We have plenty of room." I scoffed and rolled my eyes. Oh sure, let the man who almost killed me stay under the same roof. He's a Shade, and from what I've heard they're strength is immensely powerful. They don't need protection. "Seems we got off on the wrong foot, why don't we start over?" I looked at his hand, not sure on whether or not I should take it. But when I felt Samara squeeze me arm and Casey give me a pleading look, I sighed and shook his hand. It felt awkward for me, but at least now he wouldn't always try to attack me.

**That night**

_That night as I was in my bed. I tossed and turned. I had a dream that where I was witness a battle between werewolves. And in the distance I could hear shrill cry of a baby. I walked through the battlefield, ignoring the battle around me and focused on following the baby's cry. I got closer and closer, and the next thing I knew it's like the world around me shifted and I was in a different place. I stood, in a graveyard, shrouded by the shadows. Scrunching my eyebrows I looked around. I don't know how I got here, but all I know is it's not a place where I want to stay in for long. The crying of the baby caught my attention, and as I walked a few steps I saw the baby wrapped in a bundle, hidden under the darkness of the trees and mist. My arms outstretched out of their own accord, but quickly pulled back when I heard some voices approaching and hid elsewhere. As I peeked out of my hiding spot, I saw an elderly couple, walk up to the baby. They must have heard the crying to and ran._

_I didn't know what forced me to follow them, but I did. But like before, I suddenly found myself somewhere else altogether, this time watching the birth of a baby. The woman was heavily panting and screaming and grabbing hold onto a man's hand, no doubt her mate. "Victor, if something happens, please save the baby, save the baby"_

_Victor? As in Victor Shade? "Don't talk like the Alicia, nothing's going to happen, you'll be fine"_

"_Aghhhhh, you don't know that, please just promise me you'll look after this baby. Even though the baby isn't yours, please, look after her"_

"_I promise….." And with one last push, the baby finally arrived. The pack members all stared in amazement, and congratulated Victor. Victor's mate, was still breathing, and I smiled when she held the baby in her arms. " I want to call her Max, after your father"_

"_Max? But that's a guys name"_

"_I don't care; your father took me into the pack and saved my life when Carlos tried to kill me. This will honor his memory and his legacy"_

"_Victor! Carlos and the Krauss pack ambushed us, there headed this way as we speak, you must flee, all of you, take the baby. We'll handle the attack. We can't risk loosing you, Alicia or the baby, now go!" In a rush, I saw Victor carry the baby, whilst another member of the pack carried Alicia. They snuck out and ran as fast as they could, not looking back…_

"Emily, Emily wake up!" I jolted out of bed, and looked around. I was dreaming. It was all a dream. But why was it about Victor and who on earth is Carlos. I wiped the bead of sweat of my forehead, and turned to face Samara. "Hey, hey, what's wrong? You were tossing and turning like mad. I was shaking and calling your name for 5 whole minutes but you wouldn't wake up. You must have been dreaming." I nodded and took a deep breath. "I was dreaming. I dreamt that I was right in the middle of a war between the Shade Pack and the Krauss Pack. It's like I witnessed the whole thing"

"But I don't understand, why would you dream about that?"

"I don't know, but in the dream I found out that Victor isn't the father of the baby girl"

"What's going on, I heard your mate yell, what's wrong" I scrunched my eyebrows when Victor approached and held onto Samara tighter. A few seconds later, Casey and her pack barged in, looking ready to attack anyone. "Nothing's wrong I just had a dream…..a dream about the Shade Pack and the Krauss pack." Victor stiffened when I mentioned this, and Casey sat on the front edge of the bed. "You're not the real father are you?" Casey looked between me and Victor, not getting what was going on. "What do you mean? You mean not the father of the baby? Of course he is. Why'd you say he isn't?"

"Because in my dream I witnessed the birth of the baby, and heard Alicia made you promise that even though the baby isn't yours that you'd look after her and keep her safe."

"That's just a dream, might not mean anything….."

"No…..she's right. The baby isn't mine." Everyone in the room gasped, and Casey looked on in shock. I don't know what this meant, but judging by their reaction, not everyone knows that the baby isn't his. Most of the packs probably don't know, maybe even none know at all. "B-b-ut why, why would you make everyone believe that the baby was yours if it wasn't?'

"Because if word got out that the baby isn't mine, the real father of the baby will come after her and try to take her away. And we didn't want that to happen. She was the next heir, and my mate's daughter. As the eldest child, she's the next in line to be Alpha. Word travels fast, and we couldn't guarantee that they information will be kept hidden. We weren't going to take that chance. Even though she's not mine biologically, I consider her to be. And the first time I held her, I instantly felt that connection, and overprotective instincts take control of my body. I couldn't let go. It was pure bliss holding her for the first time. When I looked into her eyes for the first time I was mesmerized. And from that point on I not only made a promise to Alicia, but also to myself that I would look after her and not let anything harm her. You must understand, that all of you are the first to know about this. Please try to not talk about this out in the open. We don't want anyone over hearing. Everything I told you must stay here, in this house and nowhere else."

"Does the Krauss family know she's missing?"

"Yes, and I know that they're looking for her. It would be the ultimate revenge for the Krauss pack. And now that she' unprotected, they have a chance of getting to her."

"That's not going to happen. Not with us helping you. And if we do find her, we are at your service. We'll be there to protect her to." My mind spinned from the all the informationed that I just heard. It was like I was in a drama series. But Casey was right about one thing. They should help find her before the Krauss pack do before all hell breaks loose and another war between the two ensues.

**Ok guys, there you have it! There's more drama than action, but I hope you guys will still ike it anyway! This is probably one of the most serious chapters I've written since there's a lot of info and history to take in between the Krauss and the Shade pack. But like I said, I'm building it up, so you just have to wait and see what happens. There will be more drama in upcoming episodes and more action. As always, please continue to give comments for this story. **


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey guys, lol well today is update day, so I hope you like it. Now I did it in Samara's POV today because the last few chapters have all been Emily's POV. So I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Oh, and uh ;) watch out , there's going to be a steamy hot scene, lol haven't one of those in a while: P Pardon the swearing during the sex scene, it's just that they haven't had sex in a while because of Em being injured, so Samara is really really horny :P**

**Samara's POV**

I was on Casey's bed in her spare room where Emily was staying. I couldn't concentrate. It's been two weeks since the whole incident with Victor, and since then Emily has been spending a lot of time here training. Not that I'm complaining because, man is she smoking hot when she's working out. But right now, I'm just horny as hell. She's in the shower right now, whilst I'm on the bed, bored after finished my homework. All I could think about was her under the shower spray, water drizzling down her body. I just wanted to ravish her. As if god answered my prayers, the door suddenly opened, and Emily was out wrapped in a towel, the steam from the bathroom following her as she strolled towards me. She had this predatory look in her eyes, and I gulped when she sat on the bed in front of me, still slightly wet. She leant forward, kissing me on the lips and I instantly groaned, wrapping my arms around her neck and pulling her closer to my body. When I tangled my hands in her hair, I noticed that it was already dry. She must have dried it in the bathroom while I was day dreaming about her. Once air became a problem, I pulled away, gently biting her bottom lip in the process. She gave a sexy growl and gently pushed me backwards until I was fully laying down. Her eyes suddenly changed, turning into a dark shade of greeny yellow. I found it super sexy when her eyes did that. They just drew me in.

Her lips attached themselves to my neck, and I gasped, my legs automatically going around her waist, pulling her closer. When she bit at my pulse point I dragged my nails down her back, feeling her shiver with excitement. I dragged her head away from my neck, making her look into my eyes and smiled, whilst I whispered a soft "I love you". She gave me a loving smile back and I melted at the sight of pure love reflecting in her eyes. I have never loved anyone as much as I love her. "I love you too, so much". With that being said she swooped down and reclaimed my lips again. We only pulled apart to remove parts of my clothes until we were both naked and under the covers of her bed. Noticing that she was in a towel, I gently tugged it off and let it drop down the side of the bed until it hit the cold marble floor. I closed my eyes, relishing in the feel of her skin against mine. Her hands began to wander, but suddenly stopped. Quickly opening my eyes to look at her, I frowned and lifted an eyebrow. "Why did you stop?"

She merely looked at me with her smoky eyes and gave me a sexy grin before dipping down under the covers and putting her head in between my legs. I instantly gave a loud gasp, hands tangling in her hair to pull her closer to my most sensitive area. I could feel her putting my legs over her shoulders before she began to swirl her tongue against my clit, slowly stroking up and down. Every time I thought she was about to put it in, she pulled it out and teased me some more. I pulled the covers up, seeing her working on me and moaned, letting the covers drop again and pulling my hands out to grapple the bed sheets. It went on like this for a while, her teasing me, before finally sliding her tongue inside me. I let out a loud moan, whispering her name out loud and arching my back of the bed. The things that she could do with her tongue were amazing. Suddenly I felt her slip a finger inside me aswell and my eyes opened wide, mouth open and screaming her name in pure pleasure. "Oh god, oh…..yes, oh right there, uh Emily!" My head shook from side to side, feeling her work faster, then slipping another finger in at the same time. My hands went under the covers again, pulling her face even closer until her tongue was deep inside me, plunging in and out so fast that it was difficult for me to even talk or form coherent words.

"Ohhhh! Fuck that feels so good! Oh shit!"

Just as I thought I was about to orgasm she pulled everything out and I whimpered, wandering why she stopped. But then, she came up from under the covers and got the strap on from out of the cupboard on the bedside table. I quickly helped her slide it in before she swiftly and quickly entered me with one stroked, pumping away like there was no tomorrow. I squeezed her back, nails digging into her skin. "Faster!" She picked up her speed and now I was in pure ecstasy. The bed was shaking wilding but silently and I kept cussing, not able to hide my pleasure. We haven't expressed our feelings for each lately ever since Emily's injuries. So I was enjoying everything so much right now. "Oh fuck Emily, uh…." My hands grabbed her ass and helped her with the rhythm. I heard her lightly growl in my ear and I bit her ear, finding it super sexy when she did that. That only seemed to spur her on as the next thing I knew she was pounding at me from behind whilst my hands grabbed the headboard. She bit the side of my neck keeping it place, almost like we were mating like real animals. After a few more long strokes, and one more final hard push, I finally orgasmed, screaming her name in pure joy. We both collapsed against the bed, whilst Emily took the strap on off and put it back in it's hiding place. My breathing was heavy, and I felt Emily's heartbeat beat rapidly as I lay my head on her chest.

"Wow" She chuckled and stroked my arm. "Yeah wow….." We both giggled, and I bit leaned up to kiss her sweetly. She kissed me back, and when we pulled away I saw her face go a bit pink and her eyes go back to their normal color. "You're so beautiful…." My eyes turned red and I smiled. She could still make me blush and it felt like the time when we first got together. I am so in love with this girl, so painfully in love that I'd do anything to make her happy. I know she'd do the same for me.

"You're beautiful to…."

"Your even more beautiful"

"Nu uh, you are, your gorgeous…."

"Nope, not possible, your more beautiful times infinity."I chuckled at our playful banter, my breathing going back to normal. I yawned and snuggled further in her body. She physically wore me out. Hearing her soft whispers of love I feel asleep with her on my mind and a smile on my face.

**A few hours later**

3 hours later, I woke up to face the most beautiful girl on earth. I smiled when and gently tucked a few strands of her hair behind her ear, before kissing her forehead and gently getting out of bed. Her arms tightened around me for a brief second and I smiled. Even in her sleep she was protective of me. Managing to work my way out of her grasp, I slipped into some spare clothes of hers that she bought and into some shorts before unlocking the door and making my way out into the kitchen to prepare some food. I was really hungry and my stomach was grumbling. I got the pan out and some flour eggs and milk and sugar, deciding to make pancakes. Just as I was mixing the things together, I heard some footsteps behind me, and quickly turned round when I saw Victor. I frowned. I still didn't like him after he attacked Emily twice and in the span of a few days.

"You hungry…."

"Well, I'm making pancakes, so yes…..I must be hungry." My voice was cold and with ans with a hint of anger to it. I heard him sigh and then pull up a stool on at the dining table situated not that far from me. "Look, I really am sorry about attacking your mate, I really did think she was a a member of the Krauss pack. I couldn't take any chances after everything that's happened to my pack"

"With all do respect, I understand that a lot has happened to you, but you shouldn't go accusing someone of being someone there not when that person clearly hasn't done anything wrong. I mean you ordered your pack member to attack her, and she wasn't even doing anything wrong!"

"I'm sorry I really am, but I was just being cautious and looking out for my pack. My wife really couldn't take any more people getting killed…..or missing." I put the mixture onto a pan and watched it slowly turn a golden brown until the first pancake was done. I turned it on a low heat, placing the first batch of pancakes on a plate before going to put the second one in. I heard the way his voice went quiet at the last word, and instantly felt guilty. His daughter…..the child that he felt was his own flesh and blood was out there somewhere. I sighed and faced him, seeing his eyes downcast. "How's the search for her going?" He looked up and gave a weak smile, shaking his head.

"We haven't found any leads as to where she is. She could be anywhere, but I just don't know where else to look. Me and my pack have travelled so much and there's still no sign of her anywhere."My eyes softened, and I bit my lip. I would probably have done anything if that was my child missing. "I know you'll find her somewhere, you just have to hope and have faith that you'll find her."

"Thankyou…It means a lot that you've said that" I smiled before putting the other pancake on the plate. Once that was done I washed the pan, and put a strawberry ontop of the pancakes before drizzling it in chocolate syrup then getting two glasses of orange juice. When that was done I put in a tray, but not before coughing and telling him I was going to take this to Emily. He gave a mischievous smirk. "Must be hungry after THAT huh?" My face went a bright red, and he immediately chuckled before heading back to the living room. When his laugher died down I managed to walk to Emily's room and walk inside, closing the door with my foot, and putting the tray of pancakes with the drinks on the table. I sat on the bed, and leaned over to kiss Emily on the lips. She moaned and responded before lifting her body up slightly and putting one hand behind my neck. I smiled into the kiss, and when we pulled away she looked at me with a dazed loving look on her face.

"Hmmm, now that's how I like to be woken up" I chuckled, and pecked her once more on the lips, before bring the tray of food and settling it gently in between us. I got the fork and cut into the first pancake, blowing on it, before bringing it up to her lips. She giggled cutely before looking at me and biting the pancake down. "Hmmmm I love pancakes…"

"I know you do, that's why I made them". She chuckled and got a forkful of pancake before feeding me some. We carried on like this; feeding each other the pancakes until eventually only the strawberry with a bit of chocolate on it was left. She held it up to my lips and I bit onto it. Her eyes turned a slightly darker shade again, and I blushed a bright red. Every time she stares at me like that my whole body tingles and shivers. "What's on your mind…."

"Nothing, I just, I just feel lucky that I have someone as amazing as you, I've never felt this strongly about anyone before, and….well, you're my whole world. Before you, I've never loved anyone else, and I'm just soooo happy that you're my mate." My whole body and brain went mushy at hearing her words and I cupped the side of her face with both my hands massaging her face with my thumbs before giving her a sweet kiss. "I'm the lucky one Emily. Before I met you, I was a bitch, and a mean one at that. But when you came into my life, you changed me and made me into a better person. And like you, I've never loved anyone before until I met you. I fell quickly for you." She listened to my every word, and kissed me some more. The truth was, we were both lucky to have found each other. Everything was perfect, and as we cuddled together, all I could think about was how I wanted to spend my whole life loving her. She was it for me, and no one else. She was my soulmate for life.

**Okay guys, here you go! This one was a little sappy, but I thought Samara should have had her point of view since she hasn't had one for a while. The next chapter will be more dramatic, and you will finally meet the leader of the Krauss pack Carlos! But until next time, please comment and review; tell me what you think about this chapter!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Emily's POV :****Flashforward**

_We were surrounded, outnumbered…and by the looks of it Carlos is ready to fight till the death. Victor has and his pack were large, but were outnumbered by over 3 wolves. It's not much when you think about it. But from what I've heard about the Krauss pack, they were fierce, and the Shade packs number one enemy. I don't know how it got to this. Lately things seem to be going wrong. Just when I thought things would get better, this happens. I stood my ground, my white fur sticking up and my teeth bared to show that I was not to be messed with. I may not have a pack, but at least I have the Shade pack to back me up. Carlos was the alpha male, his fur a midnight shade of black and his teeth gleaming in the moonlight. He was huge, but then again so was Victor. I listened to their conversation using my telepathy link._

"_Give it up Victor, you'll never win….."_

"_If you've forgotten Carlos, my pack won all those years ago, so we aren't gonna loose now, especially not against you"_

"_That was years ago, my pack have gotten stronger, it's no use trying to fight us…."_

"_What exactly do you want Carlos"_

"_I want what you stole from me, I want Alicia!"_

"_Alicia, is not yours, she's my mate and I'm hers, and she's not an object so don't talk about her like she is….."_

"_Alicia is my mate! She was with me first!"_

"_She may have been with you first, but that doesn't mean she's your mate"_

"_Regardless of how you know she's your mate…..I still loved her, and you took her away from me! I loved her so much….."_

"_Love?! Loving her doesn't mean trying to kill her!"_

"_Well what did you expect? I found out she was pregnant with your child! I was in such a rage, because of you! But no matter…..the past is the past; I know Alicia is somewhere where I can't find her, but at least I have the chance to take my vengeance against you and that bastard of a child!"_

"_Leave Max out of this! This is between you and me"_

"_Ah Max, so that's her name…..no doubt named after your father. When Alicia was with me, we had plans to name our first baby my father's or my mother's name, but even now that chance is gone." For a moment I heard sorrow in his voice, but then his eyes went cold hard in a seconds and his menacing voice returned. "I'll make sure that when I find her, I will kill her, and I'll do it in front of your eyes….." I growled, getting his attention, and he looked at me. "Well well, looks like you have a new addition to your pack….and a white wolf at that."_

"_She's not with my pack, but she's here to help….."_

"_A lone wolf? Now that's rare, I'll take great pleasure in taking her down. White warewolves are rare…..and usually an alpha of a pack"_

"_I don't think so….I may be a lone wolf, but I'm a lot stronger than you think. Stronger than you. And I won't let you put a paw on Victor's daughter! Were going to find her first, and make sure she's safe from harms way."_

"_Such strong words for a young werewolf"_

**A few hours ago**

"Babe, stop it, it tickles stop!" I was laughing uncontrollably, Samara has been tickling me for the past two minutes, and she know my weak spot. I shuffled, trying to get away from her attacking fingers, but to no use. We were on the field, on top of the bleachers. I promised I'd meet Samara here after swimming practice and now here we were, messing about like a bunch of goofballs. "Nope, not until you say I give up!" I tried to contain my laughter, but it was to hard, she was still tickling me. " Okay okay, I give up!" She giggled and stopped tickling me. I sat up straight and wrapped one arm around her shoulder, pulling her closer to my body and kissing her forhead. She sighed and lifted her head to capture my lips against hers. Once again I melted. I always melted every time we kissed. It was just pure bliss, and I fell even more in love with every second of every day. We pulled back for air and I rubbed my nose against hers, making her bite her lip and blush at the same time.

"Hmmmm I love you" I whispered against her lips. She smiled and sat on my lap, making my arms go around her waist on instinct. Once she was sat down, her arms went around my shoulders and she gave me a sweet kiss, afterwards pulling back and saying in a whisper "I love you to, soooo, soooo much"

"Ewww I think I'm going to be sick" I turned around and laughed. All my friends were stood at the bottom of the bleachers, now making their way up towards us. Hannah was holding hands with Stacy, Aria had an arm wrapped around Casey, and Spencer just walked up by herself. I frowned. Spencer hasn't been with anyone for a while. Ever since her break up with her ex, she hasn't even batted an eyelash at a guy. I was getting worried that maybe she's starting to close herself of from so that she won't get hurt. But at the same time I had hope that she'll find someone someday.

"Says the girl who can't keep her hands of her girl everytime they see each other!" Hannah blushed and I smiled in triumph. Hannah and Stacy were still going strong. And Stacy is so whipped she'd do anything Hannah tells her to. It's really quite cute actually. They all sat down next to me and Samara, each one of them getting comfortable before Aria spoke up. "So what are your plans for today?"

"Hmmm, I'm not sure actually, me and Samara didn't plan anything to do this weekend. Why'd you ask?"

"Well, there's been no supernatural drama for the past two weeks so I thought we might as well take the time to have fun before something else happens" I sighed. Aria was right. Casey and her pack have been helping the Shade pack look nonstop for Victor's daughter but to no avail. I of course helped, but I didn't like seeing the sadness in Victor's eyes every time we came to another dead end. It was just heartbreaking to see him so lost and so down. He so badly wants to find his daughter. And every time he phone's up his mate "Alicia" I could hear his voice cracking everytime he tells her that they still haven't found her. There have been many leads, but all of them weren't solid enough to lead us to Max.

"Your right….we should make the most of it count. I just can't take seeing Victor so down all the time"

"Well that's why were going to take your mind of things, so me and Casey thought that we should all meet at the movies, then eat out at TGI Fridays."

"I love TGI Fridays!" Everyone chuckled at Spencer's response and all nodded. "So, are you guys up for it? We could even go for a sleepover at mind afterwards?" I felt Samara squeeze my hand and looked up to see her nod. Giving her a kiss on the cheek, I smiled telling her that I would love to. "Great, so we'll all go back to our place to freshen up, then we could meet up in front of the movies around 5pm and see what movies are on." We all nodded, and proceeded down the bleachers once we heard the bell for the next class. I groaned and Samara giggled next to me as we gathered our things. "Baby, it's only one more subject, then we'll see each other again at the movies in a few hours"

"Uhhh, but that's hours away, and I don't like being away from you for that long." I pouted and sighed. It's true. I hated being away from her, even though it was only for a few hours. To me it felt like an eternity every time were away from each other for that long. "Awww, baby, don't worry, It's only a few hours, it's not so bad." I still sulked like a little child and she chuckled. "You're so cute when you pout" I smiled a little, and in one swift move, carried her bridal style down the last few steps, and across the field. She squealed and laughed, getting the attention of some of the other girls on the field. They awed at us as we passed and Samara hid her face against my neck, suddenly feeling shy. I giggled and put her down once we were inside the building and in front of her class. We didn't have this class together, and that made it even worse. I kissed her one last time, pulling away after two minutes to stop myself from just dragging her away and making out with her. "That was some entrance"

"Anything for you…" She giggled cutely before pecking me on the lips and heading off to class, leaving me to walk down the halls, still feeling down. I know it was only a few hours, and that the time would fly if I just did well in class. I sighed once more. This was going to be a long class, I could just feel it.

**A few hours later**

I checked my watch. It was almost 4:30 and I was rushing around the room like a headless chicken making sure I dried my hair after my shower and afterwards getting dressed. I had fallen asleep when I got home and when I woke up it was already 4. The class wore me out as I had to take in so much information and my brain felt like it was going to explode. My phone rang and I quickly fetched it of the nightstand, balancing it against my ear whilst I put my black skinny jeans on.

"Hey, are you almost ready, I'm heading of now…."

"Uhhh, I'm so sorry, I was just going to take a nap, but I woke up late, so I might be a bit late"

"Well, we could be late together…." I whipped around and saw Samara standing in my doorway. Smiling into the phone, I pressed end call, and walked up to her, only in my jeans and black bra on. Once I reached her, she immediately put her hands on faint six pack. It wasn't one of those bulging six packs like some guys and girls had, but it was just right and soft. I shivered at her touch, and closed my eyes when her lips touched my shoulder. When she pulled away, I opened my eyes, and she smiled at me, slowly turning me round and slapping my ass towards my bed. "I chuckled, and put on a shirt, then a leather jacket. Samara always found it hot and sexy every time I wore a leather jacket.

"We should really get going….." I looked at my watch, realizing that it was already 4:35 and nodded my head in response. After making sure I had my keys, phone and wallet in my small shoulder bag. I took her hand and we both went downstairs. However when we got their, Victor and his pack were downstairs and in front of him, was a man a bit taller than he was with a beard and hazel greenish eyes. His pack emerged behind him from the door and I scrunched my eyebrows. They must have broken my lock. I made sure Samara stayed behind me as we went down the stairs. Thank god my parents were away for the weekend. I didn't want them sucked into all this drama. I've been telling them what's happening ever since I've been helping Victor look for his daughter, and they were both being supportive, telling me to do whatever I had to do to keep everyone safe and happy.

**Present time….**

"_Damn right they are, and I always keep my word…."_

"_Well what a coincidence, because so do I!" After I told Samara to take the back door and flee, I had changed into my wolf form. I didn't want Samara to be in danger, and I wasn't going to let anything happen to her on my watch. After conversation after conversation Carlos and his pack fled before we could attack, telling Victor that they'd battle in the forest well it all began. So no here we were, in our wolf form face to face with Carlos and his pack. I didn't have time to reply as all of a sudden both pack lunged at each other, jaws wide open and paws flying everywhere. I was stood behind them, not knowing which one to attack first. I'd never been in a fight with this so many werewolves. A growl to my right caught my attention and I saw two members of the Krauss pack growling at me. They lunged, but I dodged there attack, head butting one of them before pouncing on the other and biting into it's neck until he went down. The fur around my mouth was now bloody, mixed with the mud from the ground. _

_I kept fighting with all I had, tearing, biting and using my paws and hind legs whenever I could. I briefly saw Victor, fighting through Krauss's pack, trying to get pass and fight Carlos. It was big mistake for me to turn my eyes away as I suddenly felt a sharp tear on one of my back legs. My eyes turned a darker shade of color before I smacked the intruder on the left side of the face, making claw marks that were now oozing with blood. I fought my way through them with all I had, before I reached Victors side who was now face to face with Carlos. They were both staring each other with murderous glares in their eyes, both daring the other to make the first move. I could hear my heart pounding against my chest, and my deep heavy breaths. For a moment, time seemed to stand still, almost as if it was frozen. But then just as quickly it unfroze, and Carlos lunged. However, Victor was faster and only managed to move out of the way before biting Carlos's tail and slamming him hard against a tree. There was suddenly silence, and I saw both packs turn to see what happened. The Krauss pack rushed to their leader's aid, but I heard his voice inside my head._

"_No! Stop, this is my battle…I don't want anyone of you helping me or interefering."_

_Both packs were now surrounding me, Victor and Carlos. I saw Carlos stand up, before running towards Victor again. I could hear the snaps of teeth and the hard smacks and swipes of paws, but I couldn't move from my spot. I didn't know how to jump in and help Victor. I didn't want him to get hurt, or worse be killed. For some reason I felt as him I had to, no….needed to help him. A loud bang snapped me out of my thoughts and I saw Carlos standing over Victor was now knocked down. He was about to lift his paw and swipe down, but before he could I head butted his side, pushing him out of the way. Carlos stood up just as quick pounced on my back, biting into my neck. I howled in pain and shook him free, blood now oozing from my neck and back leg. But I didn't let the pain stop me from fighting back. I fought back and managed to knock him on his back, however his back legs pushed themselves up against my stomach and I flew in the air, landing on my side. I wheezed, trying to get as much air into my lungs, and as I looked up I saw Carlos jump high in the air, paw raised and jaw wide open to attack me, but luckily I moved out of the way just as he landed and stood up. We were now circling each other, growling. I wasn't going to let him hurt Victor or any of his pack. I'll die before I let that happen. They've destroyed so many lives already, and this is the last straw. I made the first move, quickly attacking him while he was of guard, but he was smart and managed to move away just in time. He caught me of guard whilst I was getting up from my missed attack and bit into the leg the was already bloody smacking me hard against a tree. I felt my ribs crack and I howled in pain. I stood up, limping, but wasn't fast enough to dodge his paw that hit the side of my face. _

_I went down again, but kept getting up, showing that no matter what happens I'll keep trying to fight back. But I was getting weaker by the minute we faught, and now…..he stood over my battered and bloody body. I turned back into human form when the pain was too much. I shivered against the cold earth, trying to get up, but I couldn't. He had broken several of my ribs and my right leg. My clothes were no longer on my body as they had been torn when I turned, so I was left fending by myself. I saw Victor in the far corner being held back by members of the Krauss pack, and closed my eyes. I opened them when I felt a kick to my ribs and rolled over on to my stomach. I screamed in pain and heard Victors yells. I closed my eyes once again ready for the pain. I felt myself being pushed onto my back. I was sure I was going to get attacked but nothing came. I opened my eyes and saw Carlos leaning over me, his eyes wide. I could barely keep my eyes open, but I saw him looking at me with….with a look I can't decipher. Then his gaze turned to my shoulder. And I heard him whisper "It can't be…." He looked at his own shoulder, and touched what looked to be a birth mark. I was too confused to know what was happening, but I did notice Casey's pack arriving. My eyes were closing, but I saw Victor rush to my side and hold me close. I heard his sobs and saw his lips moving, but couldn't make out what they were saying. Before I knew it, everything went black….the last face I saw was Samara._

**Okay, so I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I told you it was going to be dramatic, so I made it a little longer than all my other chapters! Lol and I know some of you will hate me for ending it there…..but at least it will make you all want to read more! :P Haha I know I'm evil, but pls comment and tell me all what you think. Bye for now….**


	22. Chapter 22

**Emily's POV**

My eyes adjusted to the bright light in the room, squinting when they directly fell on me. My whole body was in pain, I could barely move. I remembered everything clearly, the fight….Victor, Carlos. But what I didn't understand was why Carlos didn't make a move to kill me. I'm grateful to be alive, but the questions just swam around my head, needing to be answered. I slowly turned my head to the right, seeing Samara fast asleep on a chair, whilst Victor was too my left holding my right hand. My eyebrows scrunched up in confusion, and I removed my bandaged hand from his grasp, stirring him in the process. His head lifted up, sensing the movement, and his eyes softened when they landed on me. He was looking at me in a way I can't explain, almost the way a parent would look at there child. Out of there own accord, my body sat up, however I instantly regretted it when a sharp pain shot up my body. I fell back down on the bed and grabbed my side, hissing in pain.

The next thing I knew people from Victor's pack burst into the room all circling around me and kneeling down on one knee with their heads bowed down. I felt a soft hand grasp my hand and looked to my right to see that Samara was their, with a slight smile on her face. Her eyes held love, but they were also swirling with worry and concern. Gently lifting one of hands up, I cupped her face, and grasped the back of her neck before pulling her down and gently capturing her lips in mine. She instantly responded, however as I kissed her I felt tear drop begin to make their way down her face. I pulled back and looked at her, wiping her tears away.

"Please don't cry, I hate it when you cry"

"You were almost killed! I don't know what I would've done if you died. I love you so much Emily, and the mere thought of you getting hurt and almost getting killed breaks my heart"

Her eyes watered and I sat up, ignoring the pain that shot through my body and gently hugged her to my body. Her head tucked itself under the crook of my neck, and I felt her tears on my skin. My hand stroked her hair, and my lips automatically placed themselves on her forehead, keeping them there for longer than necessary. As my eyes wandered I saw my friends and my parents staring in concern and in awe, I gave them a brief smile, telling them without words that I was fine. Victor's pack were still down on one knee with their heads bowed down, and in that instant I frowned again, still not understanding why they were doing that. Samara must have felt my frown because she pulled back to follow where my eyes had landed. She bit her lip, her tongue darting out to lick the skin, and then looked at me. Her eyes told me that she knew something I didn't and I briefly wandered what it could be.

"Why are they on their knees with their heads bowed down at me?"

"Baby, there's something you must know you're..."

"Samara...I-I-If you don't mind, I would like to tell her" Victors tone caught my attention and I turned my head to face him. He still wore that look on his face, a relived and loving look that I couldn't explain why it was directed at me.

"What's going on? What do you have to tell me?"

"Emily...your, your my daughter, your Max" My eyes widened shocked at what I just heard. After finding out that I was a warewolf, I had set out to try and find my real parents, but I didn't expect it to be like this, with me in a bed wrapped up in bandages. My throat felt constricted, and my eyes began to water. Before I knew it I was crying and Victor wrapped me up in a hug. At first I was hesitant, not knowing how to react, but Samara looked at me with a watery smile and nodded her head to tell me it was okay to break down and cry. I wrapped my arms around him, letting my tears to fall faster down my face. I've been waiting so long to find out about my parents, and this past weeks, I realized the answers were already staring at me in the face. It was an emotional moment, and I just wanted to savour it, however Victor pulled back and wiped my tears, pushing my hair back behind her ears. "There's something you need to know Ma...I mean Emily. You know that I'm not your father..." I nodded my head, still shaken up about everything, and he squeezed my hand. "Your father is...its Carlos".

Upon hearing what he said, my tears stopped, and my eyes hardened. I blamed Carlos for everything. If he didn't attacked all those years ago, I would still be with my mother, I would still be with Victor, who I know would've protected me and treated me as if I was his own flesh and blood. But then something came to me and some of that anger disappeared. I realized that I would have found Samara a little later, found her at a later time. The only good thing to come out of my life after my tragic story was that I ended up getting adopted by great parents, made great friends, and... I also have a fantastic girlfriend who turned out to be my mate. Don't get me wrong, I was still made beyond reason, but looking back on the life I had before any of this, I would have never changed a thing. Snapping out of my thought, I looked at Victor with sad eyes and held his hand in my other hand.

"If I'm your daughter...and Carlos's aswell, doesn't that make me alpha of both packs?"

"Yes, it does make you alpha of both packs. And now that Carlos has realized who you are, he's probably going to try and get you back" I shook my head at the thought, instantly finding myself angry again. There was no way I was going to go back with him. Not after discovering that he was responsible for the battle all those years ago... the battle that got many killed and caused my disappearance. "I'm in no way letting him get me back. I won't. He tried to kill me! And threatened to kill my own mother! Wait...my mother, does she know I'm alive, that you've found me?"

"I haven't told her yet. I wanted it to be a surprise. She's been hoping all this time that you were alive, and I want the moment she reunites with her daughter to be special, she deserves it to be after all these years of hoping and waiting." I smiled in understanding and nodded my head. We spoke for a while, him telling me all the things that have happened while I was gone and that I have two younger twin brothers. I smiled at the thought of having siblings. I was an only child when my parents adopted me, and although it had its perks, at times I felt lonely. He also told me that his brother, my uncle was his right hand man, the one he'd go to when things were too much too handle. The conversation lasted for ages, with Samara by my side, eyes lighting up every time she saw me smile at something Victor said. I eventually fell asleep with Samara in my arms.

**Next Morning**

When I woke up the next day, I felt Samara snuggle even deeper into my arms and smiled. I loved it when she snuggled into me. Her face looked so adorable in the morning, and I couldn't help but kiss her gently on the lips. She instantly responded and I felt her sleepily smile into the kiss before wrapping her arms around me, whimpering when I pulled back. "Hmmm, I like being woken up with a kiss"

"Well, good, because I love kissing you..." She giggled cutely and kissed me again. I sighed into the kiss, feeling content and happy while she's here in my arms.

"You know, I just don't get it, even though you are battered up and in pain, your still being all lovey dovey, and it's getting sickeningly cute I might just barf. How do you do it!" I pulled back when I heard Hannah's voice, and chuckled. "Hello to you to Han, nice knowing that you care..."

"Oh haha, I do care, I was worried sick about you!" I laughed "Well, that's more like it, now you sound like you care" I opened up my arms, and she hugged me as gently as you shecan, careful not to touch all the sore spots." Next I hugged Aria, then Spencer. I had missed them all so much. And I feel guilty for not spending as much time with them as I used to ever since I found out Samara was my mate.

"How are you holding up?"

"I'm happy that I finally know the truth. But at the same time, I'm so angry at Carlos. My own father tried to kill my mother and was responsible were getting lots of people killed. It's not exactly a happy life story."

"Well, don't care about Carlos, he may be biologically your father, but Victor was the one to really care. He hasn't stopped looking for you ever since they couldn't find you all those years ago, and to me that's a real dad."

"I know, and I can't wait to get to know him, I can't wait to meet my real mum and the rest of the family"

"Speaking of family. Did Victor say when you were going to finally meet your real mother?"

"No, he didn't mention anything, I think once I get better were going to make some arrangements. We have to be careful now that Carlos knows I'm his daughter.

"What happens when he finds you though?"

"To be honest, that's an something I can't answer, because anything can happen..." The hospital door opened and we saw a young looking man, a few years older than me walking in and kneeling down to bow his head.

"Sorry to disturb you, but I was sent here..."

"Sent here by whom..."

"By your father...Carlos"

The room went silent and I sat up, getting help from my friends to support my body upwards. "Please stand up..."

"How did Carlos find me?"

"He tracked you down since that night...after we forced to retreat and he told us who you were he went back and tracked down your scent. He eventually found you here and has been keeping an eye on you."

"I don't need him keeping an eye on me! I don't want anything to do with him...tell him to leave me alone and never come back..."

"I can't do that...I was specifically ordered to be your body guard until you get back on your feet"

"My bodyguard?! I don't need a bodyguard, I've got Victor and his pack watching over me, I don't need him"

"I'm sorry, but I cannot leave" As I was about to answer, the door opened again, and Casey and a few members from Casey's pack walked through the door. "What's going on here, we could hear yelling"

"This man...was sent here by Carlos to protect me, and won't leave" Suddenly members of Victor's pack growled, and surrounded him, getting ready to throw him out of the room. "You heard her, she said leave, your not wanted here, none of your pack are, so leave."

"I can't do that...and you can't make me leave."

"Fine, then as your alpha, I order to leave! And give a message to Carlos. Come anywhere near me and my family and I won't hesitate to fight, I don't care if I'm battered, I don't want him anywhere near me or my family" Upon hearing my order he sharply looked at me, then bowed his head and hurriedly went out the door. I sighed in frustration and the heart monitors instantly beeped. Samara squeezed my hand, and kissed my cheek, instantly calming me down. " You have to calm down, just don't worry okay. Victor is not going to let Carlos anywhere near you."

"I know that, but I don't want him getting hurt again...I just realized who he is for the first time and I don't want to loose him. I don't want to loose anyone. And Carlos won't stop till he talks to me. I may not know him, but his actions tell me that he's not going to give up. I sighed once again. I was stressing out. After everything that happened, I know now what Carlos is capable of, the sort of power he holds. Victor came in a few minutes later, eyes hardeneing.

"What happened, I heard one of Carlos's right hand man was here, are you alright, did he try to hurt you?"

"No, but he did say Carlos ordered him to be my bodyguard until I get back up on my feet. I told him that as his alpha that he should leave. How's this going to work, I can't be an alpha to both packs without having either one of you fighting. And I don't want any more people dying or getting hurt because of me, I won't be able to take it."

"The only way for it too work is if we form some kind of agreement or if you relinquish your title as alpha for the Krauss pack. But knowing Carlos, he won't let that happen. Another option would be to join packs to form an alliance. But there is no way I'm letting that man anywhere near you."

"Can you even relinquish the title as alpha?"

"Yes, you can...but it's difficult. Black and white werewolves are known to be the most powerful, that's why there always the alpha. You'd have to find someone who's capable of stepping up to the challenge, someone brave enough to take the responsibilities. But that rarely happens, and only members of Carlos's family have been alpha. He's not going to want his first child to relinquish the title...it's not as simple as that.

**Okay, well, here's the latest update. Now I know it's not dramatic as the last one, or longer that the last one, but I didn't want to rush the story. This chapter was all about Emily knowing the truth and also about how she'll cope with maybe being alpha to not one, but to two packs! It's a more emotional chapter because she finally knows the truth. I'm not sure about what I'm going to write for the next update, but I'm thinking about Carlos finally talking to Emily face to face without trying to kill her this time :P Anyways, pls review and tell me what you think about the chapter.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Emily's POV**

I spent weeks after the whole accident trying to get better and regain my strength. With each passing day I have been getting stronger and stronger. Victor and Casey have now both been training me. I could feel all my skills improve, and I know that It's a lot better than it was the last time. It's almost time to meet my mother now, my biological mother. Victor promised that after I regain all my strength back and did some training that he would bring her and the whole pack here so that we could meet in person. I was so excited. Ever since I found out I was adopted, all I've been wanting to do was to find my real parents. And now that I've found them, I don't want anything bad happen to them. My best friends have been really supportive, and I couldn't ask for anything more. Samara has officially made it her mission to baby me until I get better. She doesn't hestitate to show and display of affection, even in front of other people. But no one minds. In fact, a lot of the comment's I've been getting have mostly been "awwww" or "you guys are too cute!"

As I begin to pace, a hand shot out to stop me and I turned to look at Samara with a slight smile on my face. I'm excited to meet my mother but at the same time I'm nervous. I haven't seen her since I was a baby, and now…..getting to meet for the first time since that day, it's just indescribable. "Em, baby, there's no need to be nervous, it's your mum. In fact, I'm the one that's nervous, I mean it's not every day you get a werewolf mate and find out she's the leader of not one but two packs!" I chuckled at her enthusiasm. "I'm nervous because I'm meeting your biological mum….and what if she doesn't like me!?" I laughed at this, and sat down next to her. She was beginning to panic now and it was entertaining to watch. "There's no need to be worried, because I know for a fact that she will like you, how can she not. Your beautiful, smart, caring…everything a mate should be." I cupped her face with one hand and leaned in to briefly give her an open mouthed kiss. I felt her sigh into the kiss and I pulled back to kiss her forehead.

Some of the members of Victor's pack were already here, but I had yet to meet the rest, including my mother and my two twin brothers. I was about to ask one of them of the whereabouts of Victor, when the door opened I instantly saw everyone from the Shade pack kneel down and bow their heads. At first I was confused, but when I looked up I saw the teary eyes of my mother, hand covered over her mouth in amazement and shock. I instantly stood up, looking back at her. My feet couldn't move. I felt Samara stand up next to me and place a reassuring hand with my shoulder. The next thing I knew I was engulfed in a bone crushing hug. I hugged back just as tightly, burying my face in her neck and sobbing. I was just so happy to see her.

When we pulled apart she grasped my face and ran some of her fingers through my hair. "Oh my god, my baby girl…it's really you, my baby is alive, god I'm so happy". She wiped the tears of my face and kissed my eyes, cheeks and nose, sobbing happily at the same time. It was just so amazing to hold her in my arms for the first time, and I knew that as long as I live that I'll remember this for years and years to come. We continued like this for what seemed like ages, just hugging and kissing each other's cheeks. I saw her eyes wander over my features and smile. Samara stood their watching on in amazement, but when my mother's eyes landed over my shoulder and at her, she lifted a brow and looked at me with questioning eyes. Only when I saw the look in her eyes did I know she was curious. Grasping onto Samara's hand with one of my own, I introduced her. "Mother, this is Samara Cook, she's my mate. My mother's eyes widened for a few seconds, looking at the two of us, but then she smiled and pulled the both of us in for a hug. I could feel Samara realease the breath she had been holding in and chuckled.

"My daughter has a mate! And a gorgeous one two!" I smiled proudly and kissed the side of Samara's head. She blushed and looked down for a bit, feeling shy all of a sudden. It was quite adorable really, a sight I wouldn't forget. "So my dear, are you in a pack?" I shook my head. " Mum, uh….she's…..she's purely human." At this news her eyes widened again. "A human? When, when did you tell her?"

"It was a while after we started dating and after I tried to find you guys. My parents had only just told me I was adopted and I set out to look for you. It was when I got back that I saw Samara for the first time…and it clicked that she was my mate."

"Well Max, I mean Emily….she's beautiful, I'm so proud of you."

"Thanks mum, but I couldn't have done it without my adoptive parents, they've been there for me every step of the way, so I have them to thanks for everything."

"Well, I can't wait to tmeet them and thank them in person"

**Hours later **

After talking with my mother, she introduced me and Samara to every single member of the family. First it was my two twin brother's who's names I learned were Josh and Blake. They were 3 years younger than me, no doubt inheriting Victor's looks, but with my mum's eyes. The first thing they did when I got introduced was to hug both me and Samara. I chuckled and hugged them as if my life depended on it. Next I got introduced to my Uncle, and he, like Mother, burst out crying and held me tight. It was pretty much the same with every member of the pack. Everyone except for my brother's and my uncles and aunt's bowed down to me in respect. It felt strange since I've never had anyone bow down to me before.

Everything was going great…until…their was a knock on the door. Confused, I went to open it, with everyone else following my every move. When I opened the door however, I growled defensively. Hearing my growl, my mother and Victor rushed to my side, and got ready to strike. But when Carlos held up a hand in peace, they relaxed only slightly. "I have come to….."

"Sorry, but I'm not interested in knowing the man, who almost got me killed and was responsible for me going missing all those years ago. Now cut the crap and leave before I set every single one of my pack on you"

"You heard my daughter Carlos…..leave now!"

"Alicia….I know that what I did was….."

"I don't want to hear it, nothing you say will matter because it doesn't heal those years of pain, the pain I felt when my daughter was gone because of the attack you lead when she was a baby!" I was going to tell you she was your child until you just had to do something that got people I care about killed and injured! So no, if your going to apologize, I will not accept your apology, you and your pack can get out!"

"I deserved that, I know, but…..I'm still her father, and she siblings to. She's family, and whether you like it or not that's not going to change anything."

"I don't care if you're her father, you're responsible for every bad thing that's happened to her…..you even threatened and almost killed her! So don't just come here and think you can win her heart over, you're not laying a hand on her."

"With all do respect, that's not your decision to make, it's our daughter's choice…..and the fact is she's both of ours, even if she pushes me away, I won't give up till I've earned her trust and love. I know it may take years and maybe never, but I'm willing to keep on trying. She's the leader of both our packs Alicia, so it's her choice."

I thought over everything he said for a moment. He was right. Even though I keep him out, he's still my biological father. I frowned at the thought. "Fine, but you know what…..you don't have the title as my father, you lost that right the night I was born. I know your still my father, and your right that can't change, but from now on, I will always consider Victor as my father to….and my parent. He didn't give up, he kept looking for me, and that to me…..is a real father. I will meet my siblings at another time, it's not that I don't want to know, but it's all too much for one day. I've only just reunited with my birth mother."

"I understand…..your siblings aren't here anyway, but I was hoping I could bring them to meet you after we've spoken"

"Yes….well we've spoken, now please, just give me this day in peace, and I'll meet my brothers or sister tomorrow."

"As you wish…..I shall bring them round tomorrow around the same time." I nodded my head, and he looked at Victor and Alicia before nodding his head once more and turning round to go back home. I sighed and closed the door. It was all now crashing down on me again. I'm the leader of both packs. But how can I be a leader, let alone for two!? What if I don't do a great job or if I fail.

"Are you alright honey?"

"I'm fine, but I'm just scared…..now that I've met you, met you both, and Carlos, I know I have to step up as a leader to both packs. I can't just say I'll be the leader for one and not the other. Because whether I like it or not, Carlos is right. He Is my biological father, and I have other siblings. I can't let them down, I won't. His children are also my siblings and it would be unfair if they had to witness me choose a different sides."

"Your right it would be unfair. But honey, just know that we'll be their with you every step of the way. We won't leave your side"

"Thankyou, not just for being here, but for never giving up. It must have been difficult for you both to have to constantly move around to look for me."

"It was hard…and we were always worried about you. But now that we've met you, were just so happy and proud at the person you've become. You're so strong and you have a big heart."

I smiled at them both and gave them a hug. I do have a big heart, but that's just the way I was raised. I remember my parents always telling me to always be open to forgiveness. And in a way their right. But it's hard to forgive someone who's done so much wrong and cause so much damage. I don't know how or if I'm ever going to forgive Carlos, but I know I owe it to my parents to at least try or make an effort. "Look , why don't we forget about that for one day and just concentrate on us. We haven't seen each other in years, and it would be nice to just not think about anything today. We could cook dinner, talk…just have fun. We'll all cross that Bridge when it's ready to be crossed, but for now, let just enjoy today.

"Yeah, your right, but it's just hard…"

"I know it's hard…..but like your mother said, we'll both be with you every step of the way. And you have Samara and your friends to. You won't be alone when it comes down to making decisions."

"It's not so much the decisions I'm worried about….it's the responsibility. What if I'm not a great leader, or what if something goes wrond and I can't do anything to stop it."

"Oh honey, you'll be fine…..I know everything's new to you, but you've got a big heart a strong mind. And I'm confident that when It's time for you to take over, you'll be fine. The whole pack already loves you, and I'm sure Carlos's pack we'll also be welcoming."

"Thanks, I need to hear that….but your right, we should just have fun today and cross that Bridge when we get there."

We all smied and headed back into the living room. Today has been a great day. And Iknow there's still many more to come. I have a huge responsibility, no doubt about it, but with the help of the people I love and care about , I know that I'll do fine. All I need is support, and someone there to help me when things get tough. And those people are my family. Samara, Victor, my Mother, and the rest of her pack.

**Okay guys! I know I haven't been updating, but I've been spending time with my friends and family over Christmas break so I didn't really have time to update. But know I'm back and I will try and update as much as I could. Hopefully once or maybe even twice a week If I don't have so much work to do. But hope you guys like this chapter! I know it's not action packed this time, but I hope you still like it. It's more serious this time because Emily get's reunited with her mother, and I wanted to make this chapter a little more emotional and serious than the other ones because it is a special moment. Please comment and tell me what you think. I would love to hear your feedback!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Ok, so please don't be upset with me, I know I haven't been updating as much as I used to. But , part of the reason is because of me being busy. I am doing a degree….so it is hard to update when I have work to do. But hope this chapter makes up for it. Lol you guys might hate me, but this is going to be the last chapter of soul mate for life! :P**

**Emily's POV**

I finally met my other siblings. To say they were shocked but happy at the same time was an understatement. When I arrived to meet Carlos and the rest of his pack and the other half of my family, they all greeted me like they've known me for years. When I came into view of my siblings and they saw me, they ran and just hugged the life out of me. It shocked me to say the least. I've never met them, but yet…..they treated me with so much affection that it made my heart swell with love for them even if I've only known them for a few seconds. Now here I am…it's been 4 years since that day and I love all my siblings dearly. I have forgiven Carlos, but it took me a while, in fact I only admitted it just this year. Things our going steady between both families, and we did in fact join forces to make into one big one. It made things easier for everyone. There was no more fighting, no more arguing. I was just happy. Me and Samara our now happily married…..and living together in our own apartment. I was so happy when she said yes that I jumped for joy, and that night we made love to each other over and over again. It the most happy and most magical moment of my life. But today….today could be another one of those magical moments.

_**Flashback to 3 months ago**_

_I sat on the chair overlooking the view from our balcony when Samara suddenly sat on my lap. I sat up and put my arms around her, leaning up to nip and kiss her collar bone, sighing happily. The content sigh that escaped her lips made me smile and I leaned the rest of the way up to kiss her softly on the lips. She kissed me back eagerly and I pulled her closer to my body, feeling it heat up with excitement. But then she pulled away and the wolf in me whimpered, and I pouted. Samara just chuckled at the look I gave her and kissed the tip of my nose before reaching her right hand up to play with my shirt collar. Her eyebrows suddenly scrunched up, and she bit her lip nervously. Noticing this as a nervous habit of her, I titled her chin up and looked in her eyes. She looked nervous, but about what? Nothing bad has happened…..in fact nothing bad has happened in a while, their's been no disturbance in the pack, no ones been hurt. But Samara looked nervous._

"_What's wrong?"_

"_Is it obvious that something's wrong?" I nodded my head yes. I can always tell when something wasn't quite right with Samara. And she could always tell with me to. But this time I felt like this was something different. She wanted to tell me something but didn't know how to start or where to begin. "I've been married to you for 2 years, and been your girlfriend for almost 5 years now. I can always tell when something's on your mind. So come on, what is it?"_

"_I just don't know where to start of where to begin. It's something I've been thinking for a while now. And I'm certain it's what I want."_

"_Well, what is it, you know you can tell me anything. I won't bite. Unless you want me to that it." She slapped me playfully on the shoulder and I pouted again. Turning around to face me, she straddled my waist and wrapped her arms around my neck. " Your such a horn dog Emiy Fields!" I just laughed and growled, eyes turning a dark and heart pounding faster. "I can't help it when my super hot wife is this close to me, smelling absolutely fabulous and looking absolutely gorgeous in nothing but her underwear and one of my long T-shirts." Ducking her head shyly, she bit her lip again, and that just turned me on even more. But after a few seconds, the next sentence out of her mouth shocked me, and made my heart beat faster with joy._

"_I want to turn…"_

_For a while I just sat their motionless. Unable to form any words. But then I smiled and looked at her. "A-a-are you sure, t-t-that you want to? I mean I would love nothing more to show you what it's like to live a life like me…to experience the rush and freedom when you feel the wind blowing against your face as you we run free. But…It's going to change your life. You'll be more…..well, like me. Your temper will be different, you'll have to adjust to your powers and…..your sex drive will be stronger." That, and the first transformation is painful._

"_I know…I spoke to your mother about it, and she told me the most of the same things. But my mind is made up. I want to turn. I want to experience your way of life and spend it like that with you. I think it's the next step to make our bond even more deeper than it already it is, and I just want to feel that bond grow and get stronger. It's strong at is it now, but It'll be even stronger when I turn. I just feel it." Her words made me melt and I pulled her even closer to my body is that was even possible and hugged her with all my might. I kissed her passionately before looking her in the eye. "Okay, I'll speak with the pack about it. This is the sort of the thing they should know about because they need to prepare a ceremony. This ceremony requires everyone to witness your transformation, and not everyone lives where we do so we have to gather everyone. Once the ceremony is over, you will be in extreme heat for a few days." I blushed at the last part…..when she's going to be in extreme heat, she'll want sex, and lots of it. And sex with a human is nothing like sex with a warewolf, it's more intense and lets just say, really wild."_

"_In heat huh…..hmm, that's one of the things I'm looking forward to because…I get to pleasure you, like you pleasure me." Her voice was now husky, her eyes a darker shade of blue. I was now on overdrive and my wolf was literally telling me to take her now and make love to her till she screams my name over and over again. Growling, I gripped her thighs and stood up, walking back to our room and shutting the door to the balcony close. I layed her on the bed and we went at it like rabbits. Let's just say that night, was a night I will never forget. We didn't just make love on the bed, but we made love against the wall, on the floor, in the shower, in the kitchen, the sofa, okay….pretty much everywhere around the apartment. I was just in overdrive mode…..but she didn't seem to mind. Far from it actually, she was cursing like there was no tomorrow, and it was so intense. There's no word to explain what it was like._

_**End flashback**_

I smiled at the thought. Today was the day she was going to turn for the first time. I was nervous and scared at the same time. Although I was happy, I was scared of the amount of pain that she was going to go through. If only there was a way to stop the pain, but sadly their isn't. I paced and paced, getting restless. The ceremony was going to take place in the forest. It's always been this way. It's just a way to give her space when she wants to run wild and free, and I know she's going to want hat once she transforms. As the thoughts filtered through my mind, the pack members all came and surrounded me. Behind them, Samara was stood walking arm in arm with my mum in a robe. No clothes were to be worn. They would just be ripped apart. Samara finally reached me, and she had a smiled on her face. I know she's just as excited and nervous. The ceremony officially began. All we had to do was wait. I injected my venom in her system a few hours before, but it can only trigger during the light of the full moon Naturally she can turn whenever she wants to after that, but the pain won't be as intense, she'll get used to it and eventually won't really feel anything because of our fast healing abilities.

It felt like hours, everyone just stood around the circle in there clothes whist me and Samara where wearing our robes. When the moon light finally filtered to the clouds, I heard and saw Samara bend over in intense pain, the sounds of bones cracking. I approached, but Carlos and Victor stopped me, insisting that I could get hurt. I just stood back, watching every bone break in her body. Her cries made my inner wolf whimper in agony, sad that I couldn't do anything to stop the pain. Her cries got louder and louder, breathing begging to get quicker and quicker as she sucked in a deep breath with every crack she felt. It was horrible to hear. After that, her eye changed to a yellowy green, staring at me for a short while, before I finally saw her break into her wolf transformation. I gasped…..she was a beautiful wolf, white just like me. I guess my venom and my genes did that. The entire pack bowed got to there knees and bowed down before her…..she was now officially a warewolf and apart of the pack. Getting down on my knees, I stroked her beautiful white fur before getting transforming myself. The pack made way for us and we both ran into the forest.

The feeling was amazing and unlike anything I've ever felt. We ran and ran for what seemed like ages, but eventually we came back, and the pack members handed us fresh clothes to get into, not wanted our nudity to be shown to anyone. Samara was hugged by everyone, my entire family…..even Carlos. At the end of the ceremony everyone dispersed and se went back home hand in hand. Once we got back to the apartment and into our room, things quickly escalated and the next thing I knew I felt myself being quickly tackled on the bed in less than a second. Looks like she's got her speed. I growled, getting turned on and she ripped my shirt with one hand, throwing it on the floor and getting out of her before she slowly pushed me back and kissed me like there was no tomorrow. I quickly flipped us over, getting on top, but it was reversed in a manner of seconds when she flipped me over so she was ontop again. My eyes darkened at this move, and we both quickly took our clothes of getting naked under the covers. The night was full of passion and heat. We didn't stop until the early morning, when Samara lay in my arms, sweat lay on hour bodies, our breathing heavy, but we didn't care. We just basked in each other and fell asleep. The next day I woke up to kisses being peppered on my face and my eyes opened to see Samara hovering over me. I smiled and rolled over, getting myself ontop of her body, my arms on either side of her head.

We both smiled at each other, remembering the events that transpired between the both of us. I leaned down to kiss her, and when I did, she moaned. That morning it took us a while to actually get out of bed, but eventually we got out and into the kitchen to get some food. It carried on like this for a few days, us making love until the early morning and waking up late. It was like our second honeymoon stage on the day of our wedding.

**A year later**

As I sat on the couch at my parents home, catching up, my stomach tied into knots. Samara and I have been trying to have a baby. But the first few times haven't worked. Samara was upset, and I don't blame her. We both want to start a family so bad. And now with science being more advanced, it was possible for a woman to get another woman pregnant. They had this machine that would take two eggs and insert it into the woman who wants to get pregnant. Once they engage in sexual activity the egg that had been applied with chemicals and all that would slowly transform into a sperm and get the woman pregnant. It wasn't always one hundred percent certain that the woman will get pregnant. And when Samara and I tried twice, but nothing happened, Samara broke down crying, loosing hope that we'll never have a baby. Everything has been spiralling downwards, we went to the doctors again and tried a third time, but it's been a while now and nothing's happened, so me and Samara suspected that it failed once again. Ever since then, she's been trying her best to avoid me, and anything I say about trying again, makes her snap.

My parents, noticing that something was wrong, asked me and I looked up about to tell them when suddenly I heard a crash in the kitchen. I ran as quickly as I could, seeing Samara collapsed on the kitchecn of my parents house. I shook her, trying to get her to wake up, but she didn't. Victor picked her up and layed her upstairs in one of the guest bedrooms while my mum was on the phone to our family doctor. Within 10 minutes, the door rang and the doctor arrived carrying all his medical equipment. We waited and watched as he felt her forehead, checking if she's got the flu or a fever. But he shook his head, and listened to her hearbeat, going lower and lower. His eyebrows scrunched together, and I looked on nervously, but then a smile lit his face and he looked at me. "It's just stress and fatigue, so it's nothing major, it's normal for her to feel these symptoms in her condition."

"Condition, what condition, what's wrong with her?"

"You mean to say you don't know?"

"Don't know what, what's wrong with her, please tell me."

"Why…..she's pregnant, has been for almost a 4 weeks now." At his words, a smile broke out onto my face and I felt myself crying. We were going to be parents. Samara stirred and I immeadiately went to her bedside, kissing her face over and over again. She was confused, but when I whispered the good news in her ear she layed a hand on her stomach and cried too. I shook the doctors hand telling him thankyou before turning to look at my parents. They were both shocked. " Why didn't you tell us you were trying to get pregnant?"

"Well, it wasn't working. We tried a few times and nothing happened. We didn't want to tell anyone until she was actually pregnant. But…..congrats! Your going to be grandparents. And yes it is actually our baby."

"But how?"

"Science mum, it made it possible. It was on the news, I'm surprised you didn't know about it until now"

"Oh my god! Were going to grandparents! I'm going to be a granddad!" I chuckled at Victor's sudden burst of joy. He was like a little kid on Christmas morning about to open his presents."

"Yes dad your going to be a granddad." He smiled at me calling him dad. I've calling him dad ever since me and Samara got married.

"This is wonderfull news! We must inform the pack right away. Your going to need baby clothes a-and body guards until the baby arrives, so your both safe, a-a-and baby names! We need a list of baby names for boys and girls, this is so exciting!" I laughed at my mother and told her body guards weren't nessecary, but there was not changing her mind. The only thing she said to convince me was "I want my first grandson or granddaughter to be protected at all times, no excuses!"

Once we informed the entire member of the family, they all arrived here in less than 30 minutes, all congratulating me and Samara. My siblings, especially my sisters were squealing and kept on hugging Samara, gently of course. They couldn't all wait to be aunts. And my brothers were being all macho, but once they saw the small swell of Samara's belly they turned to mush and began saying really cute things like "If anyone hurts my niece or nephew there will be hell to pay" or "If she's a girl, and I see any guys leering I will kick there ass….and if a girl breaks her heart I will give her good talking to." I laughed at all the protective comments. My brothers are especially protective of me and Samara. I remember one time when a couple of guys passed us in the mall and they wouldn't stop trying to ask me and Samara out, one even had the nerved to slap Samara's but and that made me snap. My brother's however, weren't that far away and aw the whole thing. They told the guys off and followed us around after that to make sure nothing bad happens. I called all my friends too, and they rushed on over. Again, there were many congratulations and protective words. Hannah insisted that she should be the godmother and everyone laughed. This baby was going to be loved by everyone in this room. I just know that with a family and best friends like mind, nothing bad will happen to this baby. I sighed happily, all my dreams have come true. We got married, Samara turned and now were both taking the next in our lives and have a baby on the way. Yes….I'm very happy indeed.

**Okay, so there you have it folks! That's the last chapter. But don't be sad, because I might very well do a sequel. But for now, I'm going to focus on some of my other stories. It's only a possibility….I'm not sure, because I haven't thought of what kind of things will happen if there is going to be a sequel, but we'll see! :P For now, I'm going to try and complete something new.**


End file.
